De Nightmare à Dreamland
by AuroraNyumun
Summary: [GIJINKA] De sa naissance en tant qu'un Nightmare à son arrivée à Dreamland. Suivez les périples de Metaralis, le fils démoniaque de Nightmare, alors qu'il se rebellera contre son créateur et rejoindra les légendaires Star Warriors jusqu'à devenir le tout aussi légendaire Meta Knight. (Plus de détails à l'intérieur)
1. Chap 00 - Intro longue, mais nécessaire

**Salutation et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma ****fan fiction****. Je trouve que le fandom de Kirby manque cruellement de ****fan fiction**** et ce, surtout en français. J'ai donc décidée d'y contribuer en utilisant un sujet assez utiliser, mais aussi assez libre : le passé de Meta Knight.  
Meta Knight est mon personnage préféré depuis toujours, donc pourquoi ne pas écrire un truc sur lui ? Je m'en fiche qu'on le considère « ****cheaté**** » dans SSBB, je le veux dans le prochain ****Smash**** Bros ! S'il vous ****plaît****, je joue toute seule dans ma chambre, vous pouvez au moins me le laisser pour massacrer des ORDIS ****?**** *Joli sourire*  
**

**Ahem, enfin bref. Voici les détails que vous deviez savoir avant de commencer à lire. J'ai essayée de faire le plus court possible ! Désolé, j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire…**

**~(…)~**

**Mon histoire :** Bien que j'ai suivie un minimum l'histoire de l'anime – surtout les flashbacks de Meta Knight – rien ne peut être considéré comme officiel. La plupart des trucs ont étés inventés par moi-même.

**Spoilers :** Si vous n'avez jamais regardée l'anime de « Hoshi no Kaabi », certaines scènes peuvent être considéré comme spoilers. Surtout pour les épisodes centrés sur Meta Knight.

**Univers de la ****fan fiction**** :** Anime-verse et Game-verse. Je considère certains jeux comme un peu la suite de l'anime – comme « Kirby et le Labyrinthe miroir » et les jeux après – et j'aime bien mélanger les deux univers ! C'est comme si après la mort de Nightmare, un autre méchant arrive pour attacher Dreamland.

Aussi, sur le sujet des ailes de Meta Knight, je vois ça comme ça : Meta Knight peut faire disparaître ses ailes comme il veut et elles ne font pas partit de sa cape, il est né avec elles. La cape dimensionnelle étant magique, elle disparaît tout simplement pour ne pas s'emmêler en battant des ailes. J'ai une logique derrière tout ça après avoir jouée si longtemps aux jeux, mais ça serait long à expliquer. Si vous voulez des détails, dites-le-moi !

**Personnages :** Les personnages sont en Gijinkas, donc sous forme humaine. Pour mes références, aller voir ces artistes : « Monosakura » pour Meta Knight, Kirby, Galacta Knight et Popopo*(Aussi celle qui a fait la couverture). « Hainegom » pour Dedede et plusieurs personnages de l'anime. « wrap-y » pour Blade et Sword.  
*Popopo est le nom original de Kirby. Dans ma fan fiction, elle est une Star Warrior avec les mêmes pouvoirs que Kirby.

**Modifications :** Dans l'anime, la guerre entre Star Warriors et Nightmare s'est passée il y a des milliers d'années, mais je trouve que ça créer des incohérences avec l'histoire de Meta Knight. Et avec les personnages en Gijinkas, j'ai trouvée plus judicieux de réduire les périodes de temps à un truc normal.

**Vocabulaire :** J'ai regardée l'anime en « Sub » (Japonais avec des sous-titres anglais), donc mon vocabulaire sur les noms et lieux seront surtout en japonais et anglais. Et puisque je suis québécoise, je joue aux jeux anglais donc pour moi « Roi Dadidou » sonne très faux, je dis donc « King Dedede ». Aussi, dans la version originale, la voix de Blade est féminine, donc elle sera une fille dans mon histoire. Aussi, dans la version originale, les « monstres » sont appelés « Demon Beasts », j'ai donc grossièrement traduit ceux-ci dans mon histoire comme « créatures démoniaques » ou « démons ».

**Original ****Characters**** (****OCs****) :** Dans l'anime, on connaît _très peu_ de Star Warriors. En fait, on n'en connaît que trois avant Kirby et ceux-ci sont : Meta Knight, Yamikage et Jecra (Père de Knuckle Joe). Je vous rappelle que dans la version originale, les « Star Warriors » et les « Galaxy Soldiers » ne sont pas le même groupe. Ils ne se regroupent que par la suite en tant que le « Galaxy Soldier Army », mais ils restent différents de tout au tout. Donc je n'ai pas eu le choix que de créer des personnages pour les Star Warriors. Je suis désolée si vous n'aimez pas.

**Pairings :** Il n'y aura pas de pairing avec Meta Knight, juste quelques amitiés. Par contre, il y aura deux pairings pour les parents de Knuckle Joe et Kirby, parce qu'il faut bien qu'ils viennent de quelque part ! Ensuite, je considère Blade et Sword comme frère et sœur.

**Rated**** T :** J'ai décidé de mettre cette fan fiction est « T » pour « Teen » parce que les combats seront un peu plus violents que dans le véritable anime et que certains vocabulaires seront un peu plus… colorés ! Donc voilà…

**~(…)~**

**Enfin, j'ai finie de dire toutes mes conneries, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en chemin ! Vous pouvez cliquer dès à présent sur « Next » pour lire le premier chapitre ! Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review puisque c'est ce qui me motive à écrire !**

**…Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chap 01 - Metaralis Nightmare

Le laboratoire était plongé dans la pénombre, la seule lumière provenait des étranges machines où – dans des tubes remplis d'eau verdâtre – flottaient des créatures démoniaques que créait Nightmare pour ses sombres projets. Une des créatures à l'intérieur des cylindres se démarquait des autres par sa forme humaine contrairement aux autres qui avaient une allure animale. Seule une paire d'ailes dans son dos le différenciait d'un humain normal.

Tout à coup, une lumière s'alluma et une petite alarme se déclencha, alertant un problème avec un des démons. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra en trombe, cherchant l'origine de l'alarme et pesta en découvrant que cela venait du cylindre où se trouvait un jeune garçon aux ailes de dragon. Celui-ci semblait s'étouffer dans le liquide visqueux et sur l'écran, ses signes vitaux devenaient anormaux.

Nightmare enleva ses lunettes noires et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier en marmonnant, « Non, non, non. Pas maintenant ! »

L'alarme commençait à sonner plus vite à mesure que le sorcier perdait sa création. Il fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pas réussir à stabiliser le petit démon à forme humaine. Quand il n'y arriva pas et réalisa que sa créature allait mourir, il soupira.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, » se dit-il.

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'alarme s'arrêta subitement. L'eau se vida, aspirer par les vannes au fond du tube et le câble dans la nuque du jeune garçon se détacha. Nightmare alla prendre une serviette qui traînait dans le coin et revint appuyer sur un bouton qui leva la paroi en verre. Il attrapa le garçon et l'essuya rapidement avant de le déposer sur une petite table en métal pas loin de là, entouré par le tissu.

Nightmare alla chercher une fiole et une seringue, puis injecta le liquide transparent de la fiole dans le cou du petit être. Cela pris quelques secondes, mais le sérum fit effet et le garçon fut pris une puissante toux qui lui permit de recracher le liquide vert de ses poumons. Il haleta, se réveillant pour la première fois de son état de sommeil artificiel. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux, découvrant deux orbes d'argentés ressemblant à des pleines lunes. Il regarda le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, confus, puis regarda le sorcier debout à côté de lui.

La ressemblance était frappante entre les deux êtres. Le garçon avait des cheveux du même indigo que Nightmare, mais les siens arrivaient à peine à son menton alors que ceux du sorcier arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules. En fait, le petit démon ressemblait à une version plus jeune du mage noir, simplement moins spectral – la peau de Nightmare était bleue tellement qu'elle était pâle – et avec une allure caractéristique aux démons, c'est-à-dire les ongles ressemblant à des griffes et des canines proéminentes. Aussi, les yeux du sorcier étaient rouges alors que ceux du jeune démon étaient argent. Les petites ailes mauves dans son dos étaient une autre différence majeure, encore trop petites pour permettre à son porteur de voler.

Nightmare le regarda un instant, puis – en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas davantage – dit, « Je suis Nightmare, ton créateur et ton père. »

« Père ? », marmonna la créature en clignant des yeux.

Nightmare n'était dû tout pas étonner que le garçon puisse parler. Après tout, il choisissait lui-même des capacités mentales de ses créatures en créant leur ADN. La plupart restaient simplement avec l'intelligence d'un animal pour qu'ils restent obéissant à leur maître.

Il se tourna et s'avança jusqu'à un bureau recouvert de feuille. Il alluma une petite lampe et sembla chercher quelque chose en répondant, « Oui. Je t'ai créé avec mon propre sang, tu es donc mon fils. »

Le petit démon réussit à se dresser – à la surprise du sorcier – à l'aide de ses coudes. La serviette glissa jusqu'à sa taille et ses petites ailettes s'étirèrent pour se dégourdir. Nightmare fixa un moment le petit, puis continua à fouiller dans ses notes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux indigo regarda son père un instant de plus et passa une jambe après l'autre pour les placer sur le sol froid. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de rester debout et il s'écroula. Nightmare apparut soudainement devant lui et le rattrapa.

« Fait attention, tu ne peux pas juste te lever et marcher comme ça ! », tonna-t-il en reposant son fils sur la table. « Donc reste tranquille et ne bouge plus. »

« Désolé, » couina l'enfant.

Le mage noir fixa de ses yeux rouges ceux argentés de la petite créature pendant un instant, puis il soupira, « Fait juste plus attention à l'avenir, Metaralis. »

« Metaralis ? », répéta l'indigo, son langage encore un peu ankylosé.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, « C'est ton nom. Metaralis Nightmare. »

Le petit démon sourit un peu, _Il m'a donné un nom ! _pensa-t-il. Encore une fois, Nightmare sembla perdu dans ses pensées en fixant le jeune démon. Celui-ci avait toujours la serviette qui pendait autour de ses hanches comme seul vêtement. Il soupira à nouveau et prit Metaralis dans ses bras.

« Je vais devoir te trouver quelque chose à mettre, aller ne restons pas là. »

Le garçon ne dit rien et se laissa transporter par son père. Ils sortirent du laboratoire sombre pour entrer dans un couloir aux murs métalliques illuminé par des lumières plafonnières. L'épuisement frappa le garçon qui bailla, la tête sur l'épaule du sorcier. _Merci de m'avoir créé, père… _ Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous continuerez à lire ! :)  
**


	3. Chap 02 - Un pouvoir obscure

Le démon ailé s'était dégourdi de son état d'incubation, pouvant à présent marcher et parler clairement. Malgré son âge de seulement trois jours, il avait le corps et l'esprit d'un enfant de huit ans. Il portait un long chandail noir, rappelant une tunique sans ceinture, avec le bout des manches d'un gris foncé et une bordure rouge vin. Le dos était ouvert pour permettre à ses ailes de sortir sans briser le tissu. Il portait aussi un pantalon de la même couleur et des petites bottes.

Installer dans la pièce que son père avait désigné en tant que sa chambre, Metaralis était assis sur son lit, caressant la fourrure orange d'une petite bête ronde avec deux oreilles triangulaires qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Son père les appelait Scarfy et il pouvait jouer avec tant qu'il n'énervait pas la petite boule de poils et déclenchait sa transformation. Le Scarfy poussa un soupire alors que Metaralis utilisait ses griffes pour gratter le dessus de sa tête.

« Je sais, Scarfy, je m'ennuie un peu aussi, » marmonna le jeune garçon. Il réfléchit un instant, puis dit, « On pourrait aller voir père, savoir ce qu'il fait. »

La boule de poils ouvrit un œil, fixant son maître, puis fût forcée de s'élever en l'air quand ce dernier se leva. Le petit démon sortit de sa chambre, le Scarfy flottant derrière lui. Metaralis se promena dans le dédale de couloirs en métal jusqu'à une grande salle. C'était la salle de contrôle où son père passait le plus clair de son temps. Il y avait plusieurs ordinateurs et une grande vitre qui permettait de voir d'autres postes de contrôles et le système de téléchargement.

« Père ? », appela-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur. _Il n'est pas là ?_

Scarfy se posa sur sa tête en poussant un, « Nyaow ! »

Un ombre bougea dans un coin, se découvrant être le sorcier une fois dans la lumière, « Metaralis, que fais-tu là ? »

L'indigo fit la moue, « Je m'ennui. »

Nightmare poussa un soupire, « Je suis très occupé, je ne peux pas jouer avec toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné un Scarfy. »

Metaralis prit la petite bête sur sa tête et tint dans ses bras, « Oui, mais Scarfy ne fait que manger et dormir. En plus, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire dans la forteresse ! »

« Ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu pour enfants, fils, » répondit Nightmare en retournant à son travail.

« Alors, pourrions-nous aller quelque part en dehors ? »

« Non ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'un enfant. »

Metaralis baissa la tête en serrant la boule de poils dans ses bras, « Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le sorcier poussa un soupire exaspéré, « Tu n'étais pas supposé de naître tout de suite. Comme tous les démons, tu aurais dû naître vers la fin de ton adolescence, prêt à commencer ton entraînement. Mais il y a eu un dysfonctionnement et te voilà 10 ans trop jeune ! »

« … »

Nightmare se tourna pour connaître la raison du silence de son fils et se rendit compte que celui-ci semblait sur le bord des larmes. Il poussa un autre soupire irrité et pinça la base de son nez sous ses lunettes fumées, « Demain, entraînement. »

Le démon releva la tête, « Uh ? »

« Puisque tu es là, autant commencer tout de suite ton entraînement, » expliqua son père en agitant la main. « Tous les démons passent par un entraînement pour contrôler leurs pouvoirs et être prêts au combat. Tu commenceras demain. »

Un sourire illumina son visage, « Merci ! »

« Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai beaucoup de travail. »

L'indigo hocha la tête et quitta la salle de contrôle. Il retourna dans chambre où Scarfy fût content de retrouver le coussin sur le lit pour y faire une sieste. Le garçon ailé s'assit, un air pensif au visage. _Un entraînement…?_

« Tu as une idée de ce qu'est l'entraînement, Scarfy ? »

« Maooy~, » marmonna la boule de poils.

« D'accord, je vais attendre à demain pour voir… »

Silence.

« J'ai faim et toi ? »

Le Scarfy se réveilla immédiatement et se mit à sautiller sur le coussin en poussant des petits cris de joie.

Le jeune démon ricana, « Je savais que ça t'enjouerait ! »

**~(…)~**

Le lendemain, comme promis, Metaralis allait commencer son entraînement. Nightmare guida son fils dans les couloirs tortueux de la forteresse spatiale. Le garçon aux yeux argentés suivit le mage sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre comme entraînement. Ils entrèrent dans une salle dont la seule lumière venait d'un luminaire au centre de la pièce. Au bord de la salle, là où la lumière n'éclairait pas, une silhouette se découpait de la noirceur.

« Metaralis, je te présente Whippy. »

La figure s'avança dans la lumière. C'était un petit être habillé en clown avec un fouet dans les mains qui faisait ''snap !" quand il l'étirait. Le clown sourit, découvrant deux rangés de dents pointues.

« C'est le chef entraîneur des créatures démoniaques. Habituellement, les démons passent par les quatre classes, mais toi tu ne t'entraîneras qu'avec Whippy, » expliqua Nightmare.

L'entraîneur sortit une épée et la lança aux pieds de Metaralis. Celui-ci se pencha et prit l'arme entre ses deux mains, ne sachant trop comment se battre avec l'objet mais ayant sa petite idée. Whippy donna un coup de fouet au sol, surprenant le jeune démon, et une autre créature s'avançait. Elle aussi était courte sur pattes, avec un corps mauve et un crâne sur la tête. Dans ses mains, il avait deux os qu'il agitait comme des armes. Son père l'appela Gabon.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que je fais ? », demanda Metaralis.

Le clown donna un autre coup de fouet sur le sol et le Gabon sauta sur lui. Le garçon n'eut aucun moment de réagir que l'os s'abattit lourdement sur sa tête.

Il tomba au sol, échappant son épée, « Aïe ! »

Le démon avec un crâne se mit à rire de lui. Metaralis se releva, serrant l'épée entre ses mains en foudroyant le Gabon du regard. _Je vais y arriver ! Père va être fier de moi !_

Son adversaire fonça à nouveau sur lui, os dans les airs et prêt à le frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois l'indigo réussit à bloquer avec son épée. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu le deuxième et celui-ci s'écrasa sur le haut de son crâne déjà endolori. Encore une fois, Metaralis tituba et tomba sur le sol. Il se releva, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son père.

Celui-ci soupira et dit, « Whippy, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Le clown se mit à ricaner et projeta son fouet qui s'enroula autour du bras droit de Metaralis. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de procédé ce qui venait de se passer qu'un courant électrique passa à travers le fouet et électrocuta le petit démon. Metaralis poussa un cri de douleur alors que le choc énergétique passa à travers son corps. Une étrange sensation monta en lui, il attrapa le fouet de sa main gauche et – avec une force dépassant bien un enfant de huit ans – balança Whippy dans un mur en y formant un cratère.

Le démon ailé haletait, une aura noire s'émanant de ses paumes. Le Gabon sauta à nouveau à l'attaque, mais fut arrêté net en l'air quand Metaralis leva la main, entourant son ennemi de la même aura noire. Il referma tranquillement la main, le démon à crâne se tortillait alors que des pixels noirs s'échappaient de lui avant de s'évanouir dans l'air.

**_DISPARAÎT !_** gronda intérieurement Metaralis, ses yeux devenant rouge sang. D'un geste brusque, il referma sa main en un poing et la créature démoniaque se désintégra en millier de petits carrés sombres avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Nightmare, « Bien. Très bien, Metaralis. »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers son père, ses yeux identiques à ceux du sorcier. L'aura noire se propagea tout autour de lui et les murs commencèrent à subir le même sort que le Gabon. Metaralis poussa un grognement de douleur, amenant sa main gauche contre le bord de sa tête. _Qu-que m'arrive-t-il !? J'ai… la tête qui tourne !_

« Respire, fils, calmes-toi. L'énergie se dissipera en même temps que ta colère. »

Le jeune démon ailé essaya d'écouter son père et tranquillement l'aura disparue. Il tituba et tomba sur ses genoux, épuisé, « Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était que ç-ça !? »

« Ton pouvoir maléfique. C'est ça que tu dois apprendre à maîtriser pour devenir plus fort. Whippy a le pouvoir d'amener la rage chez les créatures démoniaques et quand il l'a utilisé sur toi, ton pouvoir s'est manifesté automatiquement. Cependant, tu es encore trop faible et il t'est impossible de le contrôler. Pour l'instant, tu vas simplement apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Compris ? »

« Oui, père, » haleta Metaralis, toujours à genoux sur le plancher.

* * *

**Je sauterai les périodes de temps où rien d'intéressant ne se passe, comme ça l'histoire ne deviendra pas lassante. Alors ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on se retrouvera plus tard entre deux chapitres.  
**


	4. Chap 03 - WolfWrath

Le jeune fils de Nightmare était endormi, blottit contre son Scarfy. Le premier mois de sa vie avait été bien monotone. Soit il dormait, mangeait ou bien il jouait seul dans son coin. Son entraînement à l'épée était la seule chose d'un peu amusant. Il se débrouillait bien, ce qui rendait son père content et donc lui aussi. Nightmare n'était pas souvent avec lui, en fait il ne l'était jamais. Le sorcier était toujours en train de s'occuper des créatures démoniaques et de Holy Nightmare Co. Le petit bonhomme – qu'on l'appelait simplement Customer Service – passait plus de temps que lui avec son père. Mais il comprenait, son père était occupé… même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir jouer un peu avec lui…

Metaralis se réveilla, ses yeux argentés pleins de fatigue, et se redressa dans son lit. La boule de poils orange à ses côtés, dérangée par les mouvements de son maître, ouvrit un œil avant de bailler et de se rendormir. Il se leva de son lit et alluma la lumière en se frottant les yeux. Puisqu'ils vivaient dans une forteresse dans un coin sombre de l'espace, il n'y avait pas de soleil pour éclairer l'endroit – il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, de toute façon – mais le garçon ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était la lumière du soleil, donc il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il s'habilla avec une tunique noire – toujours le dos découvert – et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il se tourna vers le lit et dit, « Aller, viens Scarfy ! On sort ! »

La créature démoniaque grommela et se mit à bondir vers lui. Il sauta sur sa tête et Metaralis sortit de sa chambre, agitant joyeusement les ailes comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se dirigea, comme à tous les matins, en direction de la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Il mangeait tout seul, servi par les cuisiniers. Seul le repas du soir se passait en compagnie de son père.

Alors qu'ils passaient dans un couloir près de la salle d'entraînement, un énorme fracas se fit entendre et un des murs explosa. Le garçon ailé recula d'un pas et Scarfy sauta derrière lui, effrayé.

Une créature rouge en sortit, à la forme d'un loup et une émeraude sur la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui, grondant en se dressant sur ses pattes arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? », se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Des étincelles s'échappèrent de la gueule du monstre, prêt à l'attaque. Nightmare apparut du trou qu'avait fait le loup et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son fils.

« Metaralis ! Couche-toi, vite ! », s'écria-t-il, prit de panique pendant un instant.

Écoutant son père, le garçon se jeta au sol juste à temps pour éviter une boule de feu qui éclata contre le mur plus loin. Le loup rouge sauta par-dessus lui et s'enfuit. Metaralis se releva, regardant avec horreur le cratère qu'avait laissé le monstre en l'attaquant.

« Père, c'était quoi !? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Nightmare fronça les sourcils, « Un nouveau démon, mais il est quelque peu incontrôlable. Il faut te mettre en sécurité, fils le temps que je le capture. » Il lui tourna le dos et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Metaralis serra le poing, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et entra dans la salle d'entraînement par le trou. Il ramassa une épée et fonça à la poursuite du monstre, « Je m'en occupe, père ! »

Le sorcier se retourna pour voir son fils et sa créature de compagnie tourner le coin du couloir, « **Metaralis**** !** »

Mais le jeune prince n'écouta pas son père et continua à poursuivre le loup rouge. Il finit par retrouver le monstre en train de détruire la forteresse parce qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, coincé dans un cul-de-sac.

« Hey ! », s'écria le démon ailé.

La créature se tourna vers lui en grognant, ses grands yeux jaunes pointés sur lui. Le cristal sur son front tourna rouge pendant un instant avant de redevenir vert. Il se dressa à nouveau sur ses pattes arrière et cracha une autre boule de flamme. Préparé, Metaralis mit en pratique son entraînement et évita agilement l'attaque. Il tint sa courte épée pointée sur le monstre et fonça sur lui. Le loup leva une patte en l'air, prêt à le griffer, mais le fils de Nightmare recula à temps. La créature démoniaque saut vers lui, crocs parés, forçant Metaralis à reculer davantage en battant des ailes pour se donner une petite poussée.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu vas voir ! », s'exclama-t-il en balançant son épée vers le monstre cracheur de feu.

Ce dernier sauta sur le côté en grognant et passa à nouveau à l'attaque. Le démon ailé eut juste le temps de parer les crocs du loup de son épée. La bête mit son poids sur lui, l'écrasant au sol. Scarfy donna alors un coup de boule sur le loup qui fut distrait assez longtemps pour permettre à Metaralis de s'enfuir de sa prise. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, yeux dans les yeux.

Le garçon aux cheveux indigo leva la main et la bête recula un peu, prêt à l'attaque qu'allait lancer son ennemi. Quand il ne se passa rien, il pencha légèrement la tête avec curiosité.

Metaralis ramena sa main et la fixa, « J'y arrive toujours pas ! »

Le monstre se mit à rire de lui. Il releva les yeux vers le loup, énervé. Je vais lui mettre une raclée ! Comme un miroir, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre au même moment et sautèrent en l'air pour se rencontrer au centre dans un grincement quand griffes et épées entrèrent en contact. Ils retombèrent tous les deux, mais la créature à fourrure rouge s'écroula quand sa patte avant gauche toucha le sol. À présent, il y avait une plaie sur son épaule gauche, le sang chaud coulant librement. La bête se releva et se tourna vers son adversaire avec un regard meurtrier.

L'indigo pivota, prêt à continuer le combat, mais un filet emprisonna le loup et l'électrocuta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Nightmare arriva derrière son fils.

« Metaralis, je t'avais dit de te mettre en sécurité ! », s'écria-t-il, en colère.

Ce dernier se vira sans oser regarder son père, coupable, « …Je suis désolé. » Il leva ses yeux argent vers le sorcier, « Mais je voulais vous aider ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger ! WolfWrath est un de mes plus puissants démons ! », répliqua son père.

« Pourtant, je l'ai eu ! Son épaule, je l'ai touchée ! »

Nightmare leva les yeux vers sa création emprisonnée, remarqua la cicatrice sur l'épaule. Il poussa un soupire et dit, « D'accord, tu l'as eu. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce genre de combat, tu as mis ta vie en péril et contrairement aux autres, tu n'es pas remplaçable. Fait attention. »

Le jeune garçon baissa à nouveau les yeux, « Compris, père. Je suis désolé… »

Nightmare amena son fils pendant que ses clowns entraîneurs s'occupaient de remettre le WolfWrath dans une cage. Le loup monstrueux ouvrit les yeux pour foudroyer le jeune démon, ses lèvres retrousser et les crocs serrés dans un grognement silencieux.

* * *

**J'espère que la scène de combat n'était pas trop nulle, j'ai toujours eu un peu de misère à projeter mon imagination en mots pour ce genre de truc...**


	5. Chap 04 - Le bien et le mal

Après la capture de WolfWrath, Metaralis avait suivi son père jusqu'au laboratoire où il se rappelait s'être éveillé.

« Assieds-toi là, je vais prendre des bandages pour ta joue, » dit Nightmare en tournant le dos à son fils.

« Ma joue ? », répéta Metaralis en portant ses mains à ses joues, étonnés de trouver sa joue droite recouverte d'un liquide cramoisie. « Aah ! »

Le sorcier s'agenouilla devant le petit démon ailé et appliqua un linge sur la joue sanglante, « C'est superficiel comme blessure, ça ne devrait même pas laisser de marque. »

« Je n'avais pas remarqué… », marmonna Metaralis.

Nightmare regarda son fils de ses yeux rouges à travers ses lunettes noires, « C'est l'adrénaline, c'est tout. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux pendant que son père posa un petit bandage sur sa joue. Quand le mage noir se redressa, il toucha le petit sparadrap sur sa joue.

« Père ? », demanda-t-il.

« Qui ya-t-il, fils ? », répondit Nightmare en rangea les trucs de premiers soins où il les avait pris.

Le prince des créatures démoniaques fronça les sourcils, « Ce WolfWrath… à quoi vous sert-il d'être si puissant ? En fait, à quoi sert l'entraînement au combat que je subis, ainsi que les autres créatures démoniaques ? »

Un soupire passa les lèvres bleues du sorcier, « En fait, fils, les créatures démoniaques me servent pour plusieurs choses. Certaines, les moins menaçantes, sont vendus à des riches acheteurs pour financer mes recherches et autres demandes. Le Scarfy que tu as en est un exemple, c'est une créature de compagnie. Les plus puissants, comme WolfWrath, me servant d'armée contre nos ennemis. »

« Nos ennemis ? », réitéra Metaralis, suivant son père hors du laboratoire avec son épée toujours en main. « Qui nous veut du mal ? »

« Toutes sortes de personnes, en fait, » répondit son père. « Je me sers de mes pouvoirs pour étendre ma dominance sur la galaxie et certains n'apprécie pas ça. »

« Et pourquoi voulez-vous étendre votre dominance ? »

« Sache, Metaralis, que le plus fort dirige et c'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps. Je suis un des êtres les plus puissants de la galaxie entière et donc elle me reviens. Mais certains aiment contredire les lois ancestrales et ce sont eux que je combats. Alors dès qu'une planète est à ma merci, je la prends ! La plupart du temps, c'est par le système de téléchargement et par les acheteurs qui ne savent pas que leur petite créature peut se retourner contre eux n'importe quand. » Nightmare se tourna vers son fils, « Mais certains ne savent pas quand abandonner, comme ces cafards de Star Warriors. »

Le garçon aux cheveux indigo cligna des yeux, « Des Star Warriors ? »

« C'est contre eux que j'envoie mes plus puissantes créatures comme WolfWrath. Eux et moi sommes en guerre depuis de nombreuses années et ils ne lâchent jamais. Peu importe où vont mes créatures, ils arrivent pour les combattre. Ce sont des chasseurs et des tueurs de démons. »

Le jeune démon déglutit, « T-tueurs de démons…? Des démons comme moi ? »

Nightmare hocha la tête, « Mais ne t'en fait pas, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici. S'ils le font, ce serait signer leur arrêt de mort. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Metaralis. « Tu es en sécurité. Ils ne font que retarder l'inévitable, je vaincrai un jour. »

« D'accord… »

« Maintenant va te reposer, pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu en as déjà assez fait. »

Le sorcier s'éloigna.

« Père, » appela le garçon ailé.

Ce dernier pivota, « Oui ? »

« Je me pose une question… »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Eh bien… Pourquoi… Euh… Pourquoi prendre le contrôle de la galaxie ? » Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, « Se battre prend des vies alors je suis content d'avoir la chance de vivre ! Et puis, les créatures démoniaques pourraient être de grand aide avec leur puissance. Si nous aidions les gens à la place à les combattre, peut-être que les Star Warriors arrêteraient de nous ch– »

Sa phrase fut coupée quand son père glissa jusqu'à lui et lui asséna une puissante gifle sur sa joue droite. Abasourdi, Metaralis resta paralyser avec les yeux écarquillés en fixant son père. Celui-ci fulminait.

« Que je ne t'entende plus jamais parler comme ça, compris ? », s'écria Nightmare en foudroyant son enfant du regard. « **JAMAIS !** »

Toujours choqué, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses deux joues meurtries.

Quand il ne répondit pas, son père gronda, « **COMPRIS !?** »

Le jeune garçon sursauta, « O-oui ! »

Les yeux du mage devinrent sombres alors qu'il dit d'une voix menaçante, « Je n'accepterais pas que tu parles comme ça, fils. Tu es un Nightmare et un Nightmare ne parlent pas de paix et de toutes ces stupidités ! »

Metaralis hoqueta, retenant son sanglot, « …Oui… »

« Maintenant va dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir de la journée ! »

N'attendant pas de se faire réprimer à nouveau, le jeune démon fonça dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il sauta sur son lit – lâchant son épée – et remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête avant de se mettre à sangloter. Se pleure venait plus de la peur que son père lui avait infligé que de tristesse. Il sentit une petite poussée contre sa tête.

« Gnaow ? »

Metaralis poussa la boule de poils plus loin, « V-va-t-en, S-Scarfy ! »

Mais la petite créature ne démordit pas et se colla contre lui. Le jeune prince céda et prit le Scarfy entre ses bras pour sangloter dans sa fourrure. Celui-ci ne sembla pas être dérangé et frotta son museau contre le torse de son maître pour le réconforter.

* * *

**Pauvre Metaralis, son père n'a pas aimer sa proposition...**


	6. Chap 05 - L'évasion

Après avoir pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement, Metaralis se réveilla quand Scarfy commença à lui donner de petite poussée de la tête contre son menton. Il ouvrit ses yeux gonflés et rougit par les larmes et s'aida de son coude pour se soulever de son matelas. Scarfy avait les oreilles contre sa tête et émettait une petite plainte inquiète.

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur la tête de la créature et lui dit d'une voix rauque, « Je vais bien. Merci. »

La boule de poils sembla déjà plus heureuse et se mit à sautiller sur place. Metaralis ricana, puis essuya ses larmes sèches du revers de sa main. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt et se sentait toujours un peu effrayer de son père. _Il était vraiment en colère._ Il entoura serra ses bras autour de son corps. _Je voulais simplement aider. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était si furieux._ Il flatta à nouveau Scarfy qui le regardait avec ses petits yeux, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. À la caresse, le petit démon orange ronronna.

« Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser, » dit-il à haute voix. « Tu ne crois pas ? »

Scarfy poussa un long bâillement sonore comme réponse.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Et puis, c'est mon père. » Il se leva du lit, « Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, peut-être qu'il réalisera qu'il y a été un peu fort et s'excusera. »

Le jeune démon attrapa sa créature de compagnie et quitta sa chambre. Il se déplaça dans les couloirs familiers de la forteresse jusqu'à la salle de contrôle où il savait que son père se trouvait la majeure partie de son temps.

Devant la porte, il cogna deux fois sur celle-ci et attendit, décidant de se faire annoncer pour ne pas risquer à nouveau les foudres du sorcier. Quand il n'entendit aucune réponse, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte qui grinça de ses gonds. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour, il n'y avait personne.

« Père ? », appela-t-il timidement.

Aucune réponse.

« Il n'est pas là ? », marmonna-t-il en caressant la tête de Scarfy. « Bizarre. »

Le garçon fit un peu le tour de la grande pièce, recherchant quel compte trace venant de son père. En regardant en bas à travers de la vitre à côté de l'escalier de service, il pouvait voir le Customer Service en train de travailler, mais encore là aucun signe de son père.

Il fit un peu le tour, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait attendre ou pas le retour de Nightmare. Un bureau dans le coin était couvert de feuilles mélangées, ce qui piqua la curiosité de l'indigo. Il s'approcha et observa les plusieurs notes écrites à la main. Il n'avait jamais appris à lire, mais son cerveau décryptait tout seul les petits symboles qui formaient des mots.

Un document attira particulièrement son attention parce que son nom y était inscrit. Déposant Scarfy sur la table, il attrapa les feuilles et lut son contenu.

_''Projet : Metaralis._

_Entrée 01 : _  
_ La syntonisation de mon ADN, l'ADN de base des créatures démoniaques et celle d'un humain a abouti à de nombreux d'échec, mais cette fois le démon est viable. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le développement en espérant qu'il ne meurt pas comme les autres._

_Entrée 02 : _  
_ La créature démoniaque que j'ai appelée Metaralis est parfaitement en vie. Il a évolué en créature humanoïde me ressemblant assez avec des ailes membraneuses. Aucun problème n'est arrivé pendant ces premiers mois, rapidement il sera complètement développé et près._

_Entrée 03 : _  
_ La machine d'incubation à subit une défectuosité et j'ai presque perdu Metaralis. Après tout ces essaies pour créer ma créature ultime, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre. Je l'ai donc éveillé tout de suite. Son corps est développé à un âge de 8 ans, ce qui est bien trop jeune. Je vais devoir attendre plus longtemps pour mettre mon plan en route…_

_Entrée 04 :_  
_ J'ai fait tester le pouvoir de Metaralis et tout est parfait. Il ne le contrôle pas encore parce qu'il est trop jeune, mais il apprendra bientôt. Son pouvoir maléfique sera unique et destructeur. Quand il sera mûr, il deviendra surpuissant._

Le petit démon fronça les sourcils, incertains de vraiment comprendre, « Quoi…? Mais c'est… huh !? » .

Il changea de page, ne cherchant pas à lire le reste des entrées du mois suivant et regarda ce qui suivait.

_'' La mixtion de l'ADN de créature démoniaque, celle d'un humain et de mon sang devra être parfaite pour que le démon soit viable, mais le résultat sera ma plus belle création. À la base, il aura une forme normale, humaine, mais le pouvoir qui l'habitera lui permettra de prendre une nouvelle forme invincible qui pourra, sous sa volonté, dissocier et anéantir toute matière et s'en servir comme arme contre ses ennemis. De plus, sa composition humaine lui donnera l'immunité totale contre le pouvoir des Star Rods et celui des étoiles. Ayant mon sang, il me sera possible de prendre possession de son corps et ma seule faiblesse sera alors anéantie et je pourrai utiliser tous ses pouvoirs. Alors la galaxie sera mienne et les Star Warriors disparaîtront.''_

En dessous, il y avait plusieurs formules que Metaralis ne saisissait pas.

« …Je ne comprends pas… », dit-il en secouant la tête. Il leva son regard vers son compagnon, « Est-ce vraiment comment père me voit ? »

La boule de poils orange pencha légèrement sa tête – qui était en fait tout son corps – d'un côté avec un air interrogatif. La porte grinça derrière lui et l'indigo pivota dans un sursaut, les feuilles toujours à la main.

« Metaralis ? », questionna Nightmare en entrant, assez surpris. « Que diable fais-tu là ? »

Le démon ailé ne répondit pas à la question et dirigea baissa les yeux vers le document, « Père. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes trucs !? », s'énerva le sorcier.

Metaralis leva les yeux vers son père et haussa la voix, « Ces ''trucs" sont sur moi ! »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de fouiller dans mes affaires, fils ! », s'exclama Nightmare, imitant le haussement de voix.

« ''Fils" ? », répéta le garçon. « D'après ce que je lis là, vous ne me considérez même pas comme votre fils, mais une autre créature, une expérience, **une arme et un corps !** »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu es ! », répliqua son père. « Petit ingrat, je t'ai fait une faveur en t'appelant fils parce que tu as mon sang, mais cela ne te donne aucune droit de faire ce que tu veux ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors !? », cracha le petit démon en écrasant les papiers dans ses mains.

« Une arme, c'est tout ! », s'écria Nightmare. « Tu as lu, non ? Tu n'es qu'une autre arme que j'ai fabriquée pour vaincre mes ennemis. Si la machine n'avait pas dysfonctionné, tu serais presque mûr et j'aurais pu commencer à mettre mon plan à exécution ! »

« Donc je ne suis rien pour vous, c'est ça ? », questionna Metaralis.

« Ton pouvoir, le sang que tu partages avec moi, cette forme humaine, tout cela ne sert qu'à une unique et même chose, être une armure. Quand j'en aurai besoin, je pourrais effacer toute ta mémoire et ta conscience et prendre ta place dans ce corps. Je ne t'ai donné une âme que parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour faire vivre ma nouvelle armure jusqu'à ce que j'en aie de besoin ! », gronda Nightmare dans ses explications, la pièce semblait trembler sous sa colère.

Derrière Metaralis, Scarfy se mit à grogner.

« Alors pourquoi tout ça !? », il leva les bras, indigné. « Pourquoi m'apprendre le combat à l'épée et me traiter comme votre fils !? »

« Il fallait bien que je t'occupe, tu refusais de rester en place ! », crépita le mage noir. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de m'énerver, je t'ai donc envoyé en entraînement en espérant que tu arrêtes de me demander un truc aussi **stupide** que de jouer avec toi. Je t'aurais peut-être envoyé au combat, après tout tu es une créature démoniaque ; un monstre créé pour détruire ! »

Les yeux de Metaralis devinrent rouges, « **VOUS ÊTES LE MONSTRE !** »

« Pardon !? », s'offusqua le mage noir.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu ! », gueula-t-il. « Vous vous servez des créatures démoniaques pour faire votre sale boulot et combattre vos ennemis ! Avez-vous déjà pensé que les démons étaient heureux de pouvoir simplement respiré et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en prendre à des innocents !? Mais non, vous vous en foutez carrément ! »

« Les créatures démoniaques ayant des regrets ? Ne me fait pas rire ! », pouffa Nightmare. « Vous êtes des machines à tués, rien d'autre. Des monstres assoiffés de sang qui ne souhaitent que détruire. Tant que je satisfais cette envie, vous ne pensez à rien d'autre ! »

« **Je** ne pense pas comme ça ! Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est d'aller explorer et découvrir tout ce qu'i l'extérieur. De rencontrer des gens et de me faire des amis ! » Il secoua vivement la tête, « Je ne veux pas tuer et surtout pas vous aider à vaincre les Star Warriors ! J'espère même qu'ils vous détruiront ! »

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Tu me dois obéissance, Metaralis, je suis ton maître ! », gronda le sorcier cauchemar.

Celui-ci serra les dents, « **ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !** »

C'est alors qu'il alla trop loin pour Nightmare et le sorcier entra dans une colère noire. Sentant cela, Scarfy se plaça devant Metaralis en grognant, déterminer à protéger son maître.

Le sorcier eut un rire moqueur, « Tu oserais me défier pour protéger cette pauvre excuse de créature démoniaque ? »

La boule de poils grogna plus fort contre le sorcier, décidé. Les yeux de Metaralis étaient redevenus argentés, mais il était encore en colère et commençait à être un peu inquiet.

En un clin d'oeil, le sorcier s'avança et serra Scarfy dans ses griffes, « Soit, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

La créature orange poussa un cri de détresse, mais il était trop tard. Les longs ongles de Nightmare s'enfoncèrent dans la petite créature qui poussa un dernier cri étouffé avant de s'éteindre. Il laissa tomber le corps inerte et sanglant sur le sol, devant les yeux horrifiés de son fils.

Metaralis eut envie de vomir, de pleurer et de crier en même temps. Il voulut porter ses mains à sa bouche pour se retenir, mais elles vinrent plutôt s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Scarfy, son compagnon, son seul ami, venait de mourir pour le protéger. Son corps se mit à trembler et il poussa un cri qui diffusa une énergie assez puissante pour propulser Nightmare contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Une tornade de particules sombres se mit à tourner autour de ses pieds alors que son pouvoir se manifestait, bien plus puissant cette fois. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges et le blanc autour des iris se changea en noir. Il serra les dents et planta ses griffes dans la peau de sa tête. _Non, pas ça ! Plus jamais je ne me servirai de ce pouvoir maudit ! Jamais !_

Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra pour dissiper la colère qui avait invoqué la puissance maléfique à l'intérieur de lui. La force de la tornade diminua jusqu'à disparaître complètement et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Ses bras s'affalèrent, le dos voûté, et il haleta d'épuisement. Malheureusement, Nightmare en profita pour se relevé et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le projeté sur la droite, contre la fenêtre. Le verre éclata et il chuta à l'étage en dessous, s'écrasant lourdement contre le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que – !? », s'exclama Customer Service en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Metaralis se força à relever la tête et la première chose qu'il vit fut le système de téléchargement... ou plutôt, son ticket de sortie !

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il se releva et sprinta la courte distance entre lui et la machine, monta sur la plateforme et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Le système s'activa, chargeant son énergie en générant des éclairs autour de lui, puis il se fit télécharger hors de la forteresse.

Sous l'air ébahi de Customer Service, Nightmare descendit l'escalier pour assisté à la disparition de sa créature.

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui, « Où a-t-il été envoyé !? »

« Sire ? », demanda le petit bonhomme.

« Où a-t-il été envoyé !? », répéta Nightmare, plus brusquement.

Customer Service sursauta et se retourna vers son écran, « Il a été envoyé sur Shiver Star, le système de téléchargement avait été programmé pour l'attaque d'une planète à proximité. » Il virevolta à nouveau vers son maître, « Dois-je envoyer une créature le rattraper ? »

Le sorcier cauchemar resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il pivota et retourna vers les escaliers, « Non. Il va mourir de froid, c'est parfait. »

Nightmare remonta dans la salle de contrôle sans un mot de plus. Le Customer Service regarda la salle de contrôle, puis le système de téléchargement, interloqué. Il retourna finalement à son travail sans discuter.

**~(…)~**

La téléportation fut rapide, mais assez déstabilisante. Le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds et il avait flotté dans un long couloir lumineux avant de réapparaître à un endroit totalement différent. Surpris, il chancela sur le sol glissant de la machine et tomba en plein visage sur le sol froid et moelleux. Il se releva sur ses genoux et observa ses mains qui étaient recouvertes de petites poussières brillantes et froides qui se transformaient en eau au contact de la peau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », se demanda-t-il en agitant les doigts, son souffle formant un nuage en face de lui.

Il releva la tête pour observer où il était et il se rendit compte que tout était recouvert de ces cristaux blancs aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Un vent glacé traversa le corps frêle du petit démon et celui-ci ramena ses bras autour de lui.

« Il fait très froid, ici, » marmonna-t-il en se leva sur ses pieds. Il observa autour de lui, « Je devrais peut-être essayer de me trouver un abri… »

Metaralis se mit à avancer devant lui, cherchant du regard quelque compte signe de vie ou d'un endroit pour s'abriter du vent. La neige qui lui montait aux genoux ralentissait grandement son avancée et bientôt, il se mit à grelotter alors que son souffle devint plus rapide. Il cala la tête entre les épaules et serra ses bras et ses ailes autour de lui pour garder sa chaleur. Ses yeux restaient sur le sol, mais il levait la tête ici et là pour surveiller l'horizon.

« J-je vais m-m-mourir de f-f-froid. Je suis finalement à-à l'extérieur, mais je v-vais mourir ! », bredouilla-t-il en se serrant un peu plus. « Je s-s-suis désolé, S-Scarfy ! Je ne voulais pas que tu m-meurs ! »

Sa conscience commença à glisser entre ses doigts alors que ses pas devenaient plus hasardeux. Derrière lui, ses traces oscillaient à droite et à gauche. Il ne vit pas le sol s'arrêter brusquement avant que son corps ne se penche dans le vide.

La perte brusque de plancher éveilla Metaralis qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la hauteur de la falaise. Il poussa un cri de terreur alors qu'il tomba et se tut immédiatement en s'aplatissant contre une plaque de glace. Il entendit un ''crack'' venant de son abdomen et il eut le souffle coupé. L'indigo toussa et exhala pour essayer de ramener de l'air dans ses poumons, mais chaque respiration devenait douloureuse pour son côté gauche. Il voulut se relever, mais retomba quand la douleur devint trop forte dans sa poitrine. _Tu ne peux pas rester planté là_, se dit-il en encouragement. _Relève toi !_

Il tenta à nouveau de se hisser sur ses pieds, se servant de l'adrénaline pour passer outre la souffrance et se traîna vers l'avant en tenant son côté gauche dans sa main. Mais dès l'adrénaline disparue, le froid retourna en force et la douleur devint insupportable. Le petit démon marcha quelques mètres de plus, puis tomba dans la neige glacée.

Son corps devint engourdi et il ne sentit plus rien, ni le froid, ni sa poitrine douloureuse. Sa respiration ralentit et ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il entendit un bruit au loin ressemblant à un cri, mais il était trop tard...

…Tout fut ténèbres en un instant…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie de la fan fiction !**

**La fic est séparée en onze parties qui entourent les différentes phases de la vie de Metaralis qui est - bien entendu - notre jeune Meta Knight ! Ces cinq chapitres formaient la "Partie 01 - Nightmare".**


	7. Chap 06 - Les Star Warriors

Metaralis reprit peu à peu conscience. Son esprit était dans une brume engourdissante, l'empêchant de ressentir la douleur dans son abdomen et il était couché dans un lit chaud et moelleux. Son torse nu était enrubanné solidement dans des bandages, passant en croix dans le dos pour éviter les troncs des ailes. Le jeune démon pouvait entendre des voix lointaines, mais si proches à la fois. Hésitant, il ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux argentés. Sa vue resta embrouillée pendant un instant, mais s'éclaircit et il put apercevoir le plafond beige au-dessus de lui.

« Il se réveille ! », dit une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Une jeune femme entra dans sa vision, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux roses qui lui arrivait au menton. Elle était habillée d'un grand manteau de la même couleur de ses cheveux avec une capuche sur sa tête. Les rebords étaient jaune dorés et une petite étoile était accrochée sur le bord gauche de son capuchon. Un foulard blanc était attaché en une longue boucle dans son dos et formait un ''X'' sur sa poitrine, attaché par une autre broche étoile ornée d'une émeraude. Ses épaules étaient visibles là où le manteau n'existait plus, mais elles étaient recouvertes d'un chandail bleu nuit, pareil que le ruban à sa taille enrichie – aussi – d'une étoile plus grosse que les autres et une petite chaîne composée de minuscules billes roses et blanches.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et dit, « Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »

Metaralis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais quelqu'un le coupa.

« Fait attention, il risque de t'attaquer. »

L'indigo tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir deux autres personnages, deux hommes.

Le premier était habillé en ninja. Son uniforme était noir et cachait tout jusqu'au nez. Il avait aussi un foulard rouge autour du cou et autour de ses poignets et chevilles, il y avait des rubans blancs qui recouvraient son habit ténébreux et deux gantelets en or sur les mains. Sa peau visible était tannée et ses yeux étaient noirs avec une cicatrice passant sur l'œil gauche. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon avec un ruban blanc, mais son toupet tombait dans son visage. La même étoile que la jeune fille était attachée sur son foulard. C'était celui qui venait de s'exprimer.

Le deuxième était plus grand et costaud que le premier. Il portait une armure en métal composé d'un plastron argenté, des épaulettes avec deux pointes au bout – et accessoirement la même étoile que les deux autres sur celle de gauche – d'une ceinture où étaient attachées quatre plaques du même métal, deux sur les côtés et une à l'avant et à l'arrière, des gantelets et des bottes qui allait jusqu'aux genoux dans le même métal que l'armure. Ses bras étaient à découvert, montrant ses larges muscles. Il avait aussi une grande cape verte émeraude, la même couleur que son pantalon caché sous ses bottes. Sur son flanc gauche, une épée pendait dans son fourreau. Le manche était en or et orné de rubis sur les bouts. Ses cheveux courts de couleur bleue Klein étaient un peu hérissés, deux petites mèches tombaient dans son front alors que les autres pics étaient domptés vers l'arrière. Dans sa nuque, il avait une petite queue-de-cheval qui arrivait en bas de son cou et il avait une mouche ; cette petite touffe de barbe sous la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient byzantins et malgré son air sérieux, ils étaient remplis de gentillesses.

Ce dernier regarda le ninja et dit délicatement, « Voyons, ce n'est qu'un enfant. »  
L'homme en noir renifla, « Un monstre, oui. »

La jeune femme se retourna, « Silver à raison, ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Elle revint à nouveau vers Metaralis en s'asseyant au bord du lit et dit, « Je suis Popopo, et toi ? »

Hésitant à nouveau, le jeune démon répondit, « M-Metaralis… »

Popopo sourit, « C'est bien joli. Alors, comment te sens-tu ? »

« …Bien mieux. »

Silver s'avança, « Nous t'avons retrouvé à moitié mort de froid au milieu de Shiver Star, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Il vient de chez Nightmare, évidemment ! On a trouvé le système qu'il avait caché sur cette planète en suivant les traces qu'il avait fait dans la neige ! En plus, vous avez vu ses ailes ? », répondit le ninja.

Un doute se sema dans l'esprit de Metaralis. Il regarda les trois personnes et demanda, « Qu-qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis Silver Knight, » répondit l'homme aux cheveux bleu. « Lui c'est Yamikage et comme tu le sais, ici c'est Popopo. Nous sommes des Star Warriors. »

Le cœur du jeune garçon rata un battement et il se figea entièrement. _Des Star Warriors !? Ce sont des Star Warriors !? Les tueurs de démon !? Oh non ! Oh non ! Oh non !_

Remarquant la réaction effrayée de l'indigo, Popopo approcha sa main, « Tout va bien ? »

Metaralis sursauta en la voyant s'approcher et recula dans le mur derrière lui, « N-non ! Ne vous approchez pas ! »

La jeune femme et le guerrier furent surpris alors que le ninja fixa le garçon ailé.

« Pourquoi ? On ne va pas te faire de mal, » dit doucement Popopo.

Metaralis secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, « Vous êtes des Star Warriors, vous allez me tuer ! »

« Quoi !? Non, pourquoi on ferait ça ? »

« Mon père me l'a dit ! »

Silver s'avança d'un pas, interloqué, mais le mouvement ne fit que terrifier davantage le petit, « Ton père ? »

Yamikage attrapa son katana et le sortit de son fourreau pour le pointer sur Metaralis, « Je savais qu'il me disait quelque chose ! Il ressemble comme deux goûte d'eaux à Nightmare. C'est son fils ! »

Le ninja s'apprêtait à foncer sur lui, mais Silver l'arrêta avec sa puissante poigne sur son épaule, « Yamikage ! On ne s'en prend pas comme ça a un enfant ! Sort ! »

« Mais – »

« Dehors ! »

L'homme en noir grogna, mais rangea son épée et quitta, la porte s'ouvrant sur son passage. Silver s'approcha doucement du gamin apeuré. Celui-ci fixait son épée, apeuré, alors il décida de l'enlever et de la lancer dans un coin de la pièce pour rassurer Metaralis. Il continua son avancée jusqu'au lit et se mit sur les genoux pour être au niveau de l'enfant.

« Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, Metaralis. Tu peux me faire confiance, » dit-il d'une plus douce que quand il avait crié sur l'autre. « Les Star Warriors sont là pour protéger les gens. »

« Mais vous chassez les démons, » répondit le garçon du tac au tac.

Silver Knight regarda un instant vers Popopo, puis retourna à Metaralis, « Tu es un démon, alors ? »

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, « Je… » Il relaxa un peu de sa prise du mur, majoritairement parce que sa respiration devenait douloureuse dans son abdomen. « Je suis Metaralis Nightmare, fils de Nightmare. »

« Le fils ? J'ignorais qu'il avait un enfant. Encore moins de cet âge, » dit Popopo.

Silver se tourna vers elle, « Je pense qu'il l'a créé comme tout les autres démons. »

Metaralis hocha la tête, « …et avec son sang. » Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, « Mais il ne me considère même pas comme son fils. Je ne suis qu'une arme pour lui… Je suis né trop tôt à cause d'une erreur et il n'agissait comme un père que pour faire bonne figure. »

Popopo essaya une nouvelle approche et put mettre sa main sur son genou, « C'est pour ça que tu t'es sauvé ? »

L'indigo hocha la tête en reniflant et expliqua, « Je ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de moi comme les autres créatures démoniaques ! Je n'ai pas envie de devenir une autre de ses armes, tout ce que je voulais était de sortir de cette forteresse pour découvrir les autres mondes et j'ai refusé de lui obéir. Il sait donc énervé et il a tué la créature de compagnie que j'avais, un Scarfy ! Alors je me suis sauvé par le système de téléchargement dans cet endroit tout blanc et tout froid. J'ai essayé de me trouver un abri, mais il faisait trop froid et je suis tombé de cette falaise que je n'avais pas vue et je me suis fait mal. C'était dur de respirer, puis je me suis évanouie quelques mètres plus loin. »

« Tu as une côte fêlée, » expliqua la jeune femme. « Quelqu'un t'a soigné, mais ça va prendre du temps pour guérir et que tu puisses bouger normalement. Pour l'instant, on t'a donné un relaxant pour que tu ne sentes rien, mais ça devrait aller tant que tu ne t'énerves pas. »

Metaralis eut un hochement de tête en essuyant ses larmes, « D'accord. Merci. »

Silver posa doucement sa grande main sur son épaule, « Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité ici. N'écoute pas Yamikage, nous n'allons pas nous débarrasser de toi. Tu vois, nous tuons les démons que quand ils s'en prennent aux gens innocents, ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tout va bien aller, Metaralis. »

Le jeune démon tourna la tête vers le chevalier, « V-vraiment ? »

Ce dernier sourit, « Vraiment. » Il regarda Popopo, « Laissons le se reposer. »

L'adolescente en rose hocha la tête et se leva du lit, « Tu vas te reposer et je viendrai te voir plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne te dérange. »

Le garçon aux yeux argentés hocha la tête en reniflant. Il s'allongea tranquillement dans le lit et Popopo le blottit confortablement pendant que Silver Knight quittait. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, « Bonne nuit, Meta. »

« Meta ? », répéta le petit démon ailé.

La fille en rose ricana, « C'est un surnom ! » Elle leva un index, « Comme moi, Popopo c'est bien long, donc on m'appelle Po' parfois. » Puis elle fit une grimace coquine, « Metaralis aussi, c'est trop long, alors pourquoi pas Meta ? »

Meta sourit légèrement, « D'accord. »

Popopo ricana à nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant de quitter, elle se retourna et lui dit, « Ne t'inquiète de rien, tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Et elle quitta la pièce, la porte faisant un petit ''swoosh'' quand elle se referma d'elle-même.

Metaralis fixa le plafond pendant un long moment, pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. La fatigue finit par le rattraper et il ferma les yeux jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

**Nous voilà enfin avec les personnages que nous verrons le plus souvent dans cette fan fiction : Les Star Warriors !**

**Comme j'ai dit dans l'introduction, il n'y a pas assez de Star Warriors connus dans l'anime donc j'ai dû en inventer. Le premier, vous venez de le rencontrer, est Silver Knight ! Les autres seront présentés dans le prochain chapitre. ****J'espère qu'ils seront à la hauteur ! **

**Popopo est et n'est pas un personnage original. Popopo était le nom de Kirby dans ses débuts et après avoir vu le modèle que Monosakura - une des artistes citée dans l'introduction pour les gijinkas - qui l'a représenté en tant qu'une jeune femme ressemblant un peu à Kirby, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour en faire une Star Warrior !**

**Et bien entendu, Yamikage est un personnage bien connu dans l'anime.**


	8. Chap 07 - Les six chefs

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, mais chaque mouvement créait une douleur là où la côte fêlée se trouvait. Ne pouvant plus dormir, Metaralis ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond. Après quelques minutes, il s'assit à l'aide de ses coudes ne pas forcé sur sa blessure et regarda un peu autour. La pièce était beige, le bas des murs et le cadre de la porte étaient bourgogne. La porte était en métal beige et lisse. Il y avait un petit bureau avec une pharmacie où un rouleau de bandages et des médicaments étaient abandonnés, sans doute après l'avoir soigné. Il y avait aussi un écran d'ordinateur et une chaise devant le clavier. Le mur en face du lit était légèrement rond et il y avait une fenêtre ronde avec un cadre de la même couleur que celui de la porte.

Curieux, le petit démon se leva sur ses pieds et s'approcha doucement. À cause des médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés pour calmer la douleur de son abdomen, il tituba à quelques reprises, mais il finit par y arriver. En voyant à l'extérieur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; une mer infinie d'étoiles s'étendait peu importe où il regardait. En dessous, une magnifique planète mauve avec des anneaux bleus brillait à la lumière de son étoile.

« C'est magnifique ! », s'exclama-t-il en pleine admiration. _Il y a des lumières partout !_

Après quelques minutes d'attention sur l'espace dans lequel ils avançaient tranquillement, il se tourna vers la porte. _Popopo a dit qu'elle reviendrait… Je me demande où elle est ?_ se dit-il. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, puis décida d'approcher de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à son approche, faisant sursauté Meta. Hésitant, il passa sa tête indigo hors de la pièce et regarda autour.

La porte donnait sur le balcon d'une grande salle avec un grand dôme en verre qui laissait briller les étoiles au dessus d'eux. Metaralis sortit – la porte se glissant derrière lui – et s'avança jusqu'à la rampe pour voir un peu mieux. La grande salle était en forme de demi sphère avait deux étages. Le premier étage était vide au centre, mais au contour – derrière de grands piliers qui soutenaient le deuxième étage – il y avait quelques tables et d'autres trucs qu'il ne voyait pas trop bien. Le deuxième étage était un grand balcon circulaire qui, lui aussi, faisait le contour. Il y avait plusieurs portes tout autour et à sa droite il y avait un escalier qui descendait.

L'indigo regarda un instant les quelques personnes qui étaient en bas à la recherche de Popopo ou Silver Knight, puis se déplaça la gauche en longeant la rampe discrètement. Il n'y avait aucun signe de l'adolescente, ni du chevalier, mais il espérait de tout cœur de ne pas tomber sur le ninja.

Alors qu'il était presque de l'autre côté de sa position initiale, il entendit quelque chose venant d'une pièce avec deux grandes portes en bois, « Et pour Metaralis ? »

En entendant son nom, il s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte. Celui-ci qui venait de prononcer cela était clairement Silver Knight.

« Je vous l'ai dit, on s'en débarrasse ! C'est une créature démoniaque et comme Popopo et Silver Knight l'ont dit, si Nightmare a pris la peine d'utiliser _son propre sang_ pour le créer, c'est sans doute parce que c'est son plus puissant monstre ! », s'exclama la voix du ninja.

Un bruit de claquement, « Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'est pas dangereux ! Nous n'avons aucune raison de lui faire du mal ! », s'exclama Popopo.

« Popopo, assieds-toi, » fit une voix inconnue. Il eut un silence, puis la même voix continua, « L'enfant n'est pas sous le contrôle de Nightmare, il est clair. »

« Ce qui est clair, c'est que Nightmare a été trop gourmand, » coupa une autre voix masculine. Celle-ci était plus douce que les autres, « Il a voulu faire de celui-ci sa créature parfaite et le gamin a développé le sens du bien et du mal avant que son père puisse lui apprendre la voie du chaos. Il s'est retourné contre son créateur et s'est enfui. »

« Nous avons la main sur l'arme la plus puissante de Nightmare, » dit une sixième voix, féminine. « On pourrait facilement l'utiliser contre lui ! »

« Ce n'est pas une arme, Blaise, c'est un enfant, » riposta la voix d'avant. « Il s'est déjà fait traiter comme un objet par son propre père, on ne peut pas lui infliger ça. »

La voix Silver Knight s'éleva à nouveau, « Alors maître, que fait-on ? »

« Eh bien… »

Il fut interrompu pour cause que Meta s'était appuyé un peu trop contre la porte et elle s'était ouverte sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol et envoyant un choc de douleur à travers son corps. Il releva la tête et vit six personnes le regarder, tous surpris. Il se releva doucement en se tenant les côtes et rougissant de honte d'avoir été pris en train d'espionner.

« Euh… », marmonna-t-il une fois debout.

Yamikage fut le premier à réagir et se leva brusque en tapant le poing sur la table où le six était assis, « Tu nous espionnais !? Sale petit – »

« Yamikage ! », aboya l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de la table alors que les cinq autres étaient autour de la table ronde.

Cet homme – qui avait l'air d'être le chef – avait la peau hâlée. Un tatouage en relief de bronze à la forme d'une étoile avec deux lignes en ''~'' symétriques de chaque côté de l'étoile se trouvait dans son front. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues et ses yeux étaient bleus saphir. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs étaient courts et brossés vers l'arrière. Il ne portait aucune armure ou rien qui semblait dire qu'il était un guerrier ou non. Il était habillé avec une tunique verte et argent qui s'arrêtait aux épaules et on voyait les manches noirs d'un chandail en dessous de la tunique qui allait jusqu'aux poignets. Sur ses épaules, il avait une cape grise argentée. Il semblait très sage et un peu plus vieux et grand que Silver Knight. Il portait aussi une étoile – comme tout le monde – qui pendait dans son cou, autour d'une chaîne.

Le ninja se tut immédiatement.

Metaralis se mit à frotter nerveusement ses mains ensemble, « J-je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, mais je cherchais Popopo et… et… j'ai entendu mon nom alors… »

« Tu étais curieux, » finit un des hommes.

Cet homme avait des cheveux noirs qui allaient jusque derrière ses cuisses, attachés par un genre de long élastique blanc avec deux anneaux en métal doré à chaque extrémité. L'attache était serrée contre la nuque, avalant tous les fils noirs qui réapparaissaient seulement dans une petite touffe sous les fesses. Deux mèches blanches qui lui arrivaient au menton entouraient son visage. Ses yeux, qui étaient de couleur bleue mer, se trouvaient une paire de lunettes carrées sans véritable monture. Il portait une veste noire avec un collet et deux rayures blanches autour du bras droit, juste sous l'épaule. Ses pantalons étaient noirs et à sa ceinture, il avait deux pistolets de chaque bord avec plusieurs sortes de munitions tout autour. Son étoile était à la place de sa boucle de ceinture. Il devait avoir environ 20 ans.

Meta rougit un peu plus, « Euh. Oui. »

Popopo ricana, « T'en fais pas, on ne va pas te croquer ! »

Metaralis baissa les yeux alors que quelques membres ricanèrent aussi. Il prit une grande et lente respiration et demanda avec courage, « Mon père ? Il est… vilain ? »

Le silence tomba et l'homme à la peau dorée dit, « Oui, il est un danger pour la galaxie. Il est né des noirceurs des gens et son unique but est de faire régner le mal. Il crée des démons pour en faire son armée et atteindre son but de destruction totale. Nous le combattons pour protéger les gens innocents. »

Meta fixa le sol un long moment. « Alors… » Il serra les poings et leva ses yeux argentés pleins de détermination vers les six Star Warriors, « Je veux l'arrêté et protégeaient les gens ! » Il s'avança et s'inclina, « S'il vous plaît, Sire, je veux devenir un Star Warrior ! »

La femme à la longue chevelure rouge-violet et aux yeux améthyste éclata de rire, « Un Star Warrior ? Tu es bien déterminé, petit ! Sache que les Star Warriors sont la crème des guerriers de la _galaxie tout entière_, ce n'est pas facile et habituellement, c'est de génération en génération que ça se passe ! C'est très rare que des étrangers nous rejoignent. »

Elle portait un petit veston de couleur rouge qui faisait le tour de ses épaules et ses côtes. En dessous, elle avait un chandail noir avec un col et sans manche. On pouvait voir son nombril avant son pantalon rouge où deux épées étaient attachées à sa ceinture. De grande botte d'armée en cuir remontait par-dessus son pantalon jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Son étoile était portée sur sa hanche droite. Elle devait avoir environ une trentaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins.

« Mais comme tu as dit, il est déterminé, » lui dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés en riant.

Yamikage renifla, « Une créature démoniaque devenir un Star Warrior !? Vous n'y pensez tout de même pas ! »

« Je veux combattre mon père ! », s'exclama Meta en se redressant. « Je veux débarrasser la galaxie de sa présence, que ça me coûte la vie si je le dois ! »

L'homme à la chevelure blanche et au tatouage dans le front regarda l'enfant et dit, « Eh bien, devenir un Star Warrior ne se fait pas comme – »

« Je vais l'entraîner, » dit Silver Knight.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le chevalier en argent.

« Vraiment ? », dit Popopo.

Il croisa les bras, « Oui. Il a le cœur à la bonne place et la détermination pour le faire. Je vais être son mentor. »

« Alors si le chef est d'accord, » dit le pistolero en souriant narquoisement.

L'homme à la peau d'or se leva, contourna la table sous les yeux de tous et se posta devant Metaralis. Il fixa l'enfant dans les yeux un long moment. « Jures-tu de défendre les innocents contre les ténèbres ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je le jure ! », répondit Meta, résolu.

« Et renies-tu tes racines de créatures démoniaques et ton lien avec Nightmare ? »

« Oui. »

« Soit. » Il posa sa grande main sur le crâne du garçon, « Je – Hesperos Kinboshi – te – Metaralis – fait futur Star Warrior sous l'enseignement de Silver Knight. Si tu parviens à compléter l'entraînement de ton mentor, tu deviendras un Star Warrior officiel. »

Les autres applaudirent, sauf Yamikage qui croisa les bras en foudroyant le jeune garçon.

« Au fait, je suis Yushiro ! », rit l'homme à la longue chevelure.

« Et je suis Blaise, » rajouta la femme en rouge.

Popopo se lança sur Metaralis dès qu'il fut libéré d'Hesperos et le serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à son torse, « Bravo, mon petit Meta ! »

« Bientôt, tu seras un Star Warrior ! », sourit Yushiro.

« Ne soyez pas trop pressé, il y a encore beaucoup de boulot, » dit Silver Knight en roulant les yeux. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à être à côté de l'enfant – Popopo se dégagea pour lui laisser de la place – et posa sa main sur son épaule, « Repose-toi bien, ta côte doit guérir avant que tu puisses prendre une épée. Nous commencerons ton entraînement dès que tu seras mieux. » Il lâcha le démon et sortit de la pièce, « Bienvenue dans les Star Warrior, Metaralis. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du jeune garçon en regardant le chevalier partir et ses yeux changèrent de couleur, brillant d'un bleu ciel pendant quelques secondes. _Je vais devenir un Star Warrior !_

Ce fut au tour de Yushiro de se lever et s'approcha de Popopo et de Meta, « Silver à raison, tu dois te reposer. Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Un peu, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé, et quand je suis tombé ça a fait vraiment mal, » dit-il en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, « D'accord, je vais te donner des anti-inflammatoires et quelque chose pour engourdir la douleur. » Il leva la tête vers l'adolescente en rose, « Après Popopo pourra te montrer ta future chambre, huh ? »

« Bien sûr ! », sourit Popopo. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'indigo, « Yushiro est celui qui t'a soigné, c'est notre médecin. »

L'homme à lunettes tira la langue avec un clin d'œil et indiqua à Meta de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Le jeune démon obéi et le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion avec Popopo sur ses talons.

* * *

**Et voici les personnages qui seront les plus présents dans l'histoire. (Et un dernier qui apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre et qui appartient à l'univers de Hoshi no Kaabii.) J'espère qu'ils vous plaisent, j'ai travaillé beaucoup sur chacun d'eux !**


	9. Chap 08 - Jecra

Meta avala les cachets que Yushiro lui donna et les cala avec une gorgée dans son verre d'eau.

« Ça devrait prendre quelques minutes, puis tu ne sentiras plus la douleur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu fasses attention, tu es encore blessé, » expliqua Yushiro en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire.

L'indigo hocha la tête, « Merci. »

« Pas de quoi ! »

« Alors vient, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, » dit Popopo. « Tu ne vas pas vivre à l'infirmerie ! »

« Okay ! », le petit démon se leva. « Au revoir, monsieur. »

L'homme à lunettes éclata de rire, « Monsieur ? J'ai que 19 ans, appelle-moi Yushiro ! »

« D'accord. »

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses ricana, « Bon, allons-y. Bye, Yushi' ! »

« À tout à l'heure, » répondit ce dernier en retournant ranger les médicaments.

Meta prit sa tunique qui était accrochée contre le lit et qu'il avait oubliée là. Il l'enfila et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie. Popopo lui expliqua que sa chambre se trouvait au premier étage de la zone d'habitation. La jeune femme dit aussi que le vaisseau était séparé en plusieurs parties, mais la zone dans laquelle il serait le plus serait celle d'habitation, ainsi que la petite zone pour l'entraînement.

La zone d'habitation était composée de la grande salle en forme de demi-sphère qui s'étendait sur trois étages. Le balcon était là où se trouvaient les chambres des six chefs, l'infirmerie et – comme il avait pu voir – la salle de réunion. En descendant l'escalier à côté de l'infirmerie, on arrivait au deuxième étage des chambres, puis un escalier au bout de ce couloir menait à un autre passage juste en dessous de ce dernier avec d'autres chambres et qui débouchait dans le bas de la grande salle.

Ensuite, il y avait plusieurs couloirs pour aller dans d'autres endroits du vaisseau à partir de la zone centrale, mais il n'avait pas tout de suite besoin de savoir.

L'adolescente sourit, « Mais à part toi, il n'y a qu'un enfant d'environ ton âge en apprentissage. C'est l'enfant d'un Star Warrior lui-même. » Son sourire disparu et ses yeux devinrent tristes. « Mais il a perdu ses parents à cause de la guerre que nous menons contre Nightmare. »

Meta baisse les yeux avec un air coupable.

Popopo le remarqua et elle se dépêcha de poser une main sur son épaule et dire, « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Meta ! Les actions de ton père ne sont en rien les tiens. »

« Ce n'est plus mon père, » répondit-il d'un ton rude.

La jeune femme en rose pencha légèrement la tête en interrogation, mais compris, « Bien sûr. »

« Et Popopo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment ce fait-il que tu es une des chefs à ton âge ? », demanda-t-il. « C'est déjà décidé ou tu le deviens ? »

« On peut le devenir, » ricana-t-elle. « Les chefs ne sont pas forcément les plus forts, mais ils sont quand même grandement respectés. Et ne pense pas qu'à cause de mon jeune âge, je ne suis pas forte ! En fait, mon peuple est très puissant contre les créatures démoniaques. Nous avons le pouvoir de copier leurs habiletés pour les retournés contre eux. »

« Copier leurs habilités !? », s'exclama le petit démon avec deux grands yeux. « Comment !? »

Popopo ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner sous son admiration, « Simplement en absorbant une de leurs attaques. »

« Tu peux le faire sur moi !? », demanda Meta dans sa hâte.

À nouveau, un ricanement, « Tu connais des attaques ? »

Le jeune démon fronça les sourcils, « Nah, juste avec une épée… »

« Eh bien, non alors, » répondit-elle. « Et je ne sais pas si Silver va t'apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs. »

Metaralis grimaça, « J'en ai un pouvoir, mais puisque c'est Nightmare qui me l'a donné… »

Popopo sourit tristement, « Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en servir, si cela ne te plaît pas. »

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Popopo s'arrêta. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il lui obéit.

Sa chambre était assez modeste, mais accueillante. Il y avait un lit, un bureau et une commode. Il y avait aussi une autre portée sur le mur Est que Popopo identifia comme sa toilette personnelle. La chambre – et même tout le vaisseau – arborait les couleurs de l'infirmerie : les murs étaient beiges, le bas du mur et le cadre de la porte étaient bourgogne. Mais à la place du sol blanc et solide, il avait un tapis bourgogne. Personnellement, Metaralis trouvait cela déjà plus accueillant que les murs en métal et sa chambre noire de retour à la forteresse de Nightmare.

Il se tourna vers son amie, « Merci beaucoup. »

Popopo sourit joyeusement en fermant les yeux, « Ce n'est rien. » Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, « Je vais m'occuper de te trouver des vêtements dès que je pourrai. Tu ne peux pas rester avec seulement un habit. »

« Oui, merci, » sourit-il en retour.

« Ne fais pas trop d'efforts, sinon tu risques d'empirer ta blessure. Essaie de te reposer un peu pendant que je vais te chercher d'autres vêtements. Je reviendrai te voir après. »

« D'accord. »

Popopo sortit de la chambre en agitant la main et referma la porte – qui n'était pas automatique pour les chambres, juste une bonne vieille porte à poignée – doucement. Meta resta au milieu de la pièce pendant un petit moment, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ça ne prit pas grand temps avant que quelqu'un cogne à sa porte et Metaralis vint à s'en demander s'il n'avait pas passé trop de temps planté à rien faire.

« Entrez ? », dit-il, s'attendant à avoir la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un inconnu, un garçon d'environ le même âge que lui. Il avait une chevelure blonde hérissée, des yeux de couleur cerise et la peau mauve. Ses oreilles étaient pointues et deux anneaux en argent étaient sur chaque lobe. Il avait un t-shirt bleu sans manches et une paire de pantalons noirs avec des souliers de la même couleur.

« Salut ! », dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Popopo a dit qu'on avait un nouveau et je voulais le voir ! » Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main, « Je suis Jecra ! »

Meta prit sa main et la secoua, « Metaralis, mais appelle-moi Meta. »

Le blond leva un sourcil, « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », demanda-t-il en faisant voyager son doigt devant sa joue droite pour montrer le bandage collé là.

Metaralis cligna des yeux, ayant un peu oublié que sa joue avait une coupure, « Ah euh… » Il baissa les yeux et soupira, « L-longue histoire. »

Jecra croisa les bras et roula les yeux avec un petit sourire narquois, « D'accord, si tu ne veux pas me le dire… »

Meta mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, « C'est juste que, eh bien… »

« Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! Si tu veux me le dire, tu me le diras ! », sourit l'alien à la peau mauve. Il s'assit à côté de lui en faisant un bond, « Alors, d'où viens-tu ? Tu n'es pas un Star Warrior d'origine, non ? »

« Euh non… », marmonna le petit démon. _Je devrais lui dire ? J'ai peur qu'il réagisse comme le ninja…_

Jecra changea encore de sujet, « Tu as des ailes !? Cool ! Tu peux voler ? »

« Ah euh… Pas encore, elles sont trop petites, je pense. »

« Bah t'as essayé de les agités rapidement ? », proposa le blond en agitant rapidement les mains de haut en bas.

Meta ricana un peu à l'allure débile du garçon à ce moment, « Ouais, mais je peux juste sauté un peu plus haut en faisant ça… »

Jecra rigola en frottant son doigt sous le nez avec un sourire malin, « Ah d'accord. Pour plus tard, alors. »

Metaralis ricana encore. L'autre était une pile énergique, ça se voyait facilement, mais il était aussi amusant.

« C'est cool que tu sois arrivé ! J'étais le seul enfant depuis un moment… La plus jeune à part moi, c'est Popopo. »

« Ah, tu devais t'ennuyer un peu… », dit Meta. « J'étais seul moi aussi et c'est comme ça que je me sentais. »

Le blond sourit, « Bah avec l'entraînement on y pense moins, mais c'est vrai que c'est ennuyant tout seul. Maître Blaise est mon mentor. Toi ? »

« Sire Silver Knight, » répondit-il.

« Vraiment, tu en as de la chance ! », ricana Jecra. « Mais il est dur, tu risques d'en baver. »

« Il ne m'a pas paru dur, il a été très gentil avec moi. Pareil pour Popopo ! » Il resta silencieux un moment. « Juste ce Yamikage qui me fiche un peu la trouille. »

Le garçon à la peau mauve hocha la tête, « Il me file aussi les chocottes. Il déteste les démons, j'aimerais pas en être un et me retrouver devant lui. »

« Croit moi, c'est vraiment effrayant, » marmonna-t-il a voix basse.

« Hein ? »

Le petit démon ailé sursauta en réalisant qu'il avait pensé a voix haute et regarda son nouvel ami avec un air hésitant, « Euh… » Il poussa un soupire, « Si je te dis un truc, tu promets de pas courir ? »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda l'autre en levant un sourcil.

« Promets ! », répéta Meta.

Jecra leva les mains dans un signe de défense en riant, « D'accord, je promets ! »

Metaralis baissa les yeux et se mit à tripoter ses mains, « Je suis une créature démoniaque… »

Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un cri ou un truc du genre, mais rien ne vint. Il leva les yeux vers le blond qui le regardait avec la bouche en ''O''.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Jecra au bout d'un instant.

Meta hocha la tête, « Oui. Mais je me suis enfui par le système de téléchargement jusqu'à Shiver Star et Silver Knight et Yamikage m'ont trouvé alors que je mourrais de froid. »

« Alors… Ta blessure… Ça vient de Nightmare ? », demanda tranquillement l'alien.

« Non, c'est une autre créature qui m'a fait ça, » répondit-il. « Et je ne regardais plus où j'allais en marchant à travers Shiver Star, je suis tombé et je me suis fêlée une côte. »

« Aie, ça doit pas être agréable, » grimaça Jecra.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

« Alors tu es en quelque sorte un… traître ? »

Le démon hocha doucement la tête et soupira, « J'imagine que je dois tout te raconter... »

Metaralis raconta à son nouvel ami ce qui s'était passé dans sa courte vie. Sa naissance, son lien avec le chef du mal, son entraînement peu orthodoxe, sa chasse de WolfWrath, sa découverte de son "but", sa fuite. Il parla aussi de son Scarfy, ramenant quelques larmes dans ses yeux à la perte de son premier ami qui avait été si courageux. À la fin, Jecra le regarda avec un air sérieux et les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, ton père est vraiment nul, » marmonna-t-il.

Le petit démon poussa un petit rire triste, « Tu ne me le fais pas dire. »

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, » rajouta Jecra avec un sourire amical. « Tes origines ne font pas de toi une mauvaise personne. C'est sans doute ce que Silver Knight et Popopo ont vu en toi. »

« Ouais, merci, » sourit Metaralis.

« Et puis, » le blond frotta son doigt sous son nez, « On dit que le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, mais quand l'arbre se met au-dessus de tous en poussant sur une colline, il arrive que le fruit roule en bas et rejoigne le reste de la forêt ! »

« Tu as inventé la dernière partie, n'est-ce pas… », marmonna l'indigo.

« Ouais et alors !? », riposta Jecra en croisant les bras avec un air faussement offensé.

Les deux nouveaux amis se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

**~(…)~**

Meta et Jecra continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment, bien que le blond parle bien plus que l'indigo puisque le premier avait beaucoup plus à raconter que le jeune démon qui ne vivait que depuis à peine un mois et demi. Jecra lui raconta comment ça se passait dans le Stardust – le nom du vaisseau – et comment son entraînement se passait.

La porte s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention des deux enfants, et Popopo entra avec un sourire, « Alors, je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! C'est génial. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Meta, « Popopo ! »

« Salut, Po' ! », dit Jecra. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur ses lèvres et il se frotta la nuque, « Je sais que j'avais dit que laisserait le nouveau se reposer… mais… »

La jeune femme en rose soupira, « Eh bien, si ça n'a pas dérangé Meta, qu'est-ce que je peux dire. Et puis, c'est bien que vous faites connaissance. » Elle lui tendit des vêtements bien pliés, « Je t'ai apporté quelques trucs en attendant de trouver quelque chose d'autre, mais je vais devoir percer des trous pour tes ailes, il faut donc que je prenne la position exacte. J'essayerai de te trouver autre chose. C'est jusqu'à nous n'avons pas beaucoup de Star Warriors ailés, encore moins de ton âge. »

« Ce n'est pas très grave, ça, », sourit Meta.

Il se concentra un moment et ses ailes disparurent dans son dos. Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis. En les regardant, Meta ne put s'empêcher de rire de leur tête.

Jecra pointa un doigt tremblant vers lui, « Comment t'a fait ça !? »

Metaralis haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire fier, « Je les fais disparaître en prenant une autre forme comme certains démons. Bien que j'aime mieux avoir mes ailes. »

Popopo ne put retenir un ricanement, « Je vois. Eh bien, tu porteras ça pour l'instant et je te trouverai quelque chose de mieux dès que je pourrai. »

Meta hocha la tête, « Okay. »

« Alors venez, vous deux, le repas est presque prêt ! »

Le blond et l'indigo approuvèrent d'un geste de la tête et suivirent l'adolescente hors de la chambre.

* * *

**Et voici Jecra, le (futur) père de Knuckle Joe ! Vous pouvez voir la ressemblance ?**  
**Lors du premier épisode avec Knuckle Joe, Meta Knight a dit qu'il était très ami avec son père. Alors ici, ils seront des amis d'enfance !**

**Je ne pense pas que Jecra est son véritable nom, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas regardé l'anime au complet, mais je crois qu'on ne sait jamais son nom. Néanmoins, le nom "Jecra" s'est répandu au point de presque devenir son nom officiel. Donc je l'utilise aussi.**

**J'espère que tous les personnages vous plaisent. En avez-vous un favori ?**


	10. Chap 09 - Le guerrier légendaire

« Dites-moi, on fait quoi ici déjà ? », se plaignit Jecra, la joue écrasée dans la paume de sa main.

« Pour la troisième fois, vous deux être ici pour étudier ! », s'exaspéra l'homme devant eux.

Yushiro les avait amenés à la bibliothèque du vaisseau en disant qu'il s'occuperait d'eux aujourd'hui. Les deux enfants se retrouvaient alors assis à une table en bois foncé au milieu de grandes étagères de la bibliothèque.

« …Étudier quoi ? », demanda Meta en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Yushiro roula les yeux, « Ça ne sert à rien de devenir un Star Warrior si vous ne connaissez rien sur leur histoire ! De plus, vous n'apprendrez pas qu'à vous battre, vous devez aussi travailler votre cerveau, » dit-il en posant son index sur sa tempe à la fin de sa phrase.

Jecra pinça son menton, « Ouais, ce n'est pas faux… Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de cours du genre !? »

L'homme à la grande chevelure haussa les épaules, « Silver a proposé que Meta apprenne un peu sur les Star Warriors pendant que sa blessure guérisse et il a pensé que ça serait aussi bon pour toi. Blaise n'y a vu aucun inconvénient. » Il déposa un gros bouquin sur la table, devant les enfants, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Ça ne devrait pas être nos – » Tousse. « – nos mentors qui nous apprend ça ? », demanda Meta.

« Vos mentors sont chargés que votre apprentissage se fasse, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont tout vous apprendre, » expliqua le médecin.

Meta ouvrit le gros livre devant eux et feuilleta les pages jaunies entre les deux couvertures de cuir. Il y avait des textes et de magnifiques images faites à la main, donnant une allure de livre de sortilèges.

« Wahou, ce livre est vieux ! », s'exclama Jecra en observant les images à l'intérieur.

Yushiro hocha la tête, « Ce livre et un des plus vieux que nous avons, mais il remonte au début des Star Warriors il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. »

« Ça fait si longtemps que ça ? », demanda le jeune démon.

« Oui, ils existent depuis très longtemps, » dit Yushiro en hochant la tête.

« Qui c'est, lui ? », demanda Jecra en pointant un dessin.

L'image représentait un homme de profil en armure tenant une grande lance dans la main droite et un bouclier attaché à son bras gauche. Ses cheveux hérissés tombaient sur ses épaules et il portait un masque qui couvrait son visage, deux cornes y était attachées et une fente en croix permettait de voir ses yeux. Il avait de grandes ailes d'anges qui créaient une tornade de plumes autour de lui.

« Ça c'est Galacta Knight, le plus grand Star Warrior de tous les temps, » dit Yushiro.

« Galacta Knight ? », répéta Metaralis en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Star Warrior hocha la tête et expliqua, « Galacta Knight est une légende au sein des Star Warriors. Il n'a jamais perdu un seul combat et sa puissance était immense. Il détient le titre du plus puissant guerrier de la galaxie. »

« Vraiment !? », s'exclama Jecra. « Il doit être très fort, alors ! Pourquoi il ne nous aide pas contre Nightmare ? »

L'homme à la chevelure monochrome ricana, « Parce que Galacta Knight a disparu il y a des milliers d'années, bien avant que Nightmare devienne une menace. Certains pensent qu'il a été scellé parce que ses pouvoirs devenaient instables et qu'il a été retiré dans une autre dimension, mais peu importe ce qu'il lui est arrivé il détient toujours son titre et personne ne lui a encore enlevé. »

Les deux enfants regardèrent l'image du héros angélique avec admiration. Yushiro ne peut s'empêcher de rire et rappela les deux élèves l'ordre. Il feuilleta le bouquin jusqu'à trouver la page qu'il voulait. L'image représentait six personnes encerclées par ce qui semblait être deux armées.

« Vous voyez, il y a très longtemps un conflit entre deux grands empires affecta la galaxie tout entière. Six guerriers – reconnus comme étant les plus habiles combattants de la galaxie – s'allièrent et formèrent les premiers Star Warriors. Ils réussirent à repousser les deux armées de leur côté et à calmer les deux empires. Depuis ce temps, les Star Warriors sont reconnus comme l'élite des combattants et sont dirigés par six personnes dont la famille Kinboshi qui possède le pouvoir des étoiles. »

« Est-ce que Galacta Knight faisait partie des six premiers Star Warriors ? », questionna Jecra.

Le docteur secoua la tête, « Non, il est venu quelques centaines d'années plus tard. »

Les deux enfants firent un ''ah'' de compréhension et continuèrent à écouter Yushiro.

« Hesperos, notre dirigeant actuel, fait partie des Kinboshi. Les cinq autres chefs ont la même autorité que lui, mais c'est lui qui prend les décisions finales en écoutant nos propos. Comme cela, il n'y a pas de disputes d'opinions entre nous six. Quand un des chefs se retire de sa position ou bien tombe au combat, il est remplacé par la personne la plus apte à prendre sa place. Souvent, le Star Warrior qui le remplace a été son élève. » Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. « J'ai moi-même prit la place de mon mentor quand il est mort... Il était un excellent docteur, un tacticien incroyable et un très bon mécano. Puisqu'il m'a tout appris ce qu'il savait, j'étais le choix logique pour son remplacement. »

« Et maintenant, » demanda Meta. « C'est la guerre contre Nightmare qui fait rage ? »

Meta avait pris l'habitude de dire Nightmare à la place de père assez vite. Il ne considérait plus le sorcier comme son père, mais restait conscient qu'il était son créateur. Ce qui ne changea absolument rien dans ses résolutions de l'arrêter.

Yushiro hocha la tête, « Mais contrairement à la guerre des deux empires, il n'acceptera pas de rendre les armes pour la paix. Son contrôle s'étend de plus en plus sur la galaxie et ses démons deviennent de plus en plus forts et dangereux. La seule manière de les arrêtés est de les éliminer et de détruire les systèmes de téléchargement de Nightmare. Il possède une compagnie appelée Holy Nightmare qui propose de vendre des créatures démoniaques pour servir les clients par ces systèmes… Mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour avoir de l'argent et les démons restent toujours obéissant à Nightmare, pas au client. » Il regarda un instant le petit démon devant lui, « Mais pour toi c'est différent, Meta. »

L'indigo hocha la tête, aucunement offensé par les propos du tacticien.

« Nightmare est né lui-même des ténèbres et seul le pouvoir des étoiles, plus précisément le pouvoir de la Star Rod, peut le vaincre, » continua Yushiro. « Les Star Rods sont la source d'énergie des fontaines des rêves qui sont dispersés un peu partout dans la galaxie. C'est la principale cible de Nightmare. Malheureusement, les Star Rods sont nécessaires à l'équilibre des fontaines des rêves, alors nous ne pouvons pas les prendre comme ça. Mais Hesperos a le pouvoir des étoiles, ce qui équivaut à peu près la même chose. »

« La Star Rod ? », répéta Metaralis en réfléchissant. Son regard s'illumina de ressouvenance, « C'est vrai, j'ai lu un truc dans les recherches de Nightmare là-dessus ! » Ses yeux s'obscurcirent avec de la haine. « C'est pour ça qu'il m'a créé. Je… J'étais son arme ultime et j'ai une immunité contre la Star Rod à cause de ma composition humaine, » dit-il en bafouillant sur ''composition''. « Et puis, puisque je partage son sang, » il serra les poings et ses yeux brillèrent rouges, « il aurait pu tranquillement prendre possession de mon corps pour régner sans avoir sa faiblesse contre le pouvoir des étoiles à prendre en compte. Il aurait pu utiliser mes pouvoirs et mon corps comme on le ferait avec une simple arme et une armure ! »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Yushiro, étonné. Puis il se reprit rapidement, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Meta, « Mais ici tu n'es pas une arme, tu es un être vivant et un membre à part entière, comme Jecra. »

« Ouais, t'es mon meilleur ami et pas une marionnette ! », sourit le blond.

Le démon ailé hocha tranquillement la tête, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

**~(…)~**

Metaralis et Jecra quittèrent la bibliothèque, épuisés. Même si Yushiro était loin d'être monotone, passer deux heures à écouter quelqu'un parler avec son nez plonger dans un vieux bouquin était fatigant.

« Qui aurait pu dire qu'il y avait autant de trucs à savoir sur l'histoire des Star Warriors, » soupira le blond en s'étirant les muscles du dos. « Je n'en pouvais plus. »

« Pareil, » rajouta Meta. « J'ai juste hâte de retrouver mon lit~. »

« Par exemple, ce Galacta Knight avait l'air vachement impressionnant ! »

« C'est vrai ! », S'enthousiasma le garçon ailé. Il sourit malignement et serra son poing devant lui, « Mais un jour, je lui piquerai son titre ! En combat singulier, en plus ! »

Jecra pouffa de rire, « Tu as entendu Yushiro ? Il a disparu il y a _des milliers d'années_ ! »

« Je sais, je sais ! », répliqua l'autre en roulant les yeux. « Mais je trouverai un moyen de retourner dans le temps ou le ramener dans le nôtre et ensuite je le défierai ! Je serai le plus grand guerrier de la galaxie, je le jure ! »

« Alors bonne chance ! », rit le garçon à la peau mauve. « Il doit être surpuissant. »

Meta posa ses poings sur ses hanches et s'arrête pour fixer son ami, « Je vais m'entraîner dur et devenir aussi fort que lui ! »

Jecra pointa son ami avec un grand sourire, « Sauf si je le bats avant toi ! »

« C'est un défi ? », demanda l'indigo, croisant les bras avec un sourire mesquin.

« Oui, totalement ! »

Meta donna un petit coup de poing sur le bras de son ami, « alors on verra ça ! »

« Hey ! », répliqua Jecra en lui rendant la pareille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, puis continuèrent leur chemin en direction de leur chambre.

* * *

**Et c'était le petit cours d'histoire sur les Star Warriors ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux... mais ça permet un peu de voir comment j'ai placé la "hiérarchie" des Star Warriors.**

**Aussi, j'ai commencée à faire des dessins de mes personnages que j'ai postée sur mon DeviantArt. J'ai le même pseudo que sur ce site : AuroraNyumun.**

**Souvenez-vous que pour les personnages propres à Kirby, vous pouvez aller voir Monosakura (Meta Knight, Galacta Knight et Popopo), Hainegom (Dedede, Escargon, Fumu, Bun et Kirby) et wrap-y (Blade et Sword).**


	11. Chap 10 - Ravitaillement

En à peine deux semaines, Jecra et Meta étaient devenus inséparables. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient les deux seuls enfants du vaisseau, néanmoins ils s'entendaient à merveille – au malheur des plus vieux puisque le blond réussissait toujours à entraîner le jeune démon dans ses coups fourrés.

Les deux amis passaient la plupart de leur temps libre dans une de leurs chambres puisqu'il n'y avait pas trop d'endroits où aller, même dans ce grand vaisseau. Jecra n'avait pas d'entraînement en ce moment puisque son mentor, Blaise Knight, était partie en mission. Les Star Warriors allaient et venaient dans le vaisseau mère, s'occupant des attaques de créatures démoniaques que les Galaxy Soldiers n'arrivaient pas à contrer ou à la recherche des systèmes de téléchargement cachés comme celui de Shiver Star. Parfois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Nightmare.

Il avait rencontré quelques Star Warriors, certains avaient été sympathiques avec leur accueil et d'autres restaient incertains à sa présence. Jecra disait que c'était parce que les Star Warriors étaient toujours réticents aux étrangers, mais Meta savait très bien que c'était parce qu'il était une créature démoniaque. Mais puisque c'était la volonté d'Hesperos, personne n'osait s'exprimer à haute voix. Sauf peut-être Yamikage.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le vaisseau, mais par chance Jecra avait quelques jeux vidéo avec lesquels ils pouvaient s'amuser. Comme maintenant, justement… même si Meta n'était pas trop habile avec la manette.

« Mais euh ! Laisse-moi une chance ! », frustra Meta. « Je n'ai jamais joué et toi, tu me massacres en deux minutes ! »

« Tu apprendras, » lui répondit Jecra. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres, « …À la manière forte. »

Le démon ailé se tourna vers son ami, un air faussement offusqué, « Je te hais. »

Le garçon à la peau mauve éclata de rire, frottant son nez de son index.

Meta poussa un soupire en signe de défaite et jeta sa manette devant lui, « J'abandonne. »

Jecra roula les yeux, « M 'kay. De toute façon ça devenait lassant, tu es trop facile à battre. »

« Hé ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement et Popopo habillée de son manteau rose à capuche entra avec un sourire, « Ah, vous voilà ! »

L'indigo se releva de sa position à plat ventre sur le lit – sa côte ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal – et le blond pivota sur sa chaise pour avoir la Star Warrior dans son champ de vision.

« Le vaisseau s'est arrêté près d'une planète pour le ravitaillement et je pensais aller prendre un peu l'air. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? », demanda Popopo en souriant.

Le visage des deux enfants s'illumina alors qu'ils répondirent d'une même voix un grand, « Oui ! »

Le Stardust était constamment en mouvement, ce qui permettait de garder leur position cachée de leur ennemi – alias Nightmare – et ne s'arrêtait que très rarement près de planètes habitées pour le ravitaillement ou autres raisons assez importantes pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Même quand ils devaient nettoyer un système ou une planète de la présence des créatures démoniaques, le vaisseau tournait autour du soleil sans jamais s'arrêter. Le Stardust était alimenté par l'énergie des étoiles, donc il ne manquait jamais d'énergie et le seul besoin de ravitaillement était la nourriture à tous les mois. Et puisque les élèves ne partent pas en mission, c'était leur seule chance de sortir un peu pour profiter de l'air naturelle.

Jecra se dépêcha de fermer le jeu et Meta enfila une veste bleue marine par-dessus sa camisole noire qu'il portait – ses ailes disparues puisqu'il n'avait pas d'espace pour les sortir sans déchirer le linge. En quelques secondes, les deux enfants étaient prêts et poussaient leur chemin en dehors de la petite chambre.

La Star Warrior sourit dans un soupire en exécutant un roulement des yeux, « Les enfants. »

**~(…)~**

**MAGNIFIQUE**. C'était la première chose qui passa dans la tête de Meta en débarquant du vaisseau de Popopo. Ils étaient dans une ville et pourtant, des arbres poussaient autour des immeubles de pierres blanches lisses jusqu'à la cime et des tunnels de verre, soutenus par les branches, reliaient les bâtiments. Des vignes grimpaient un peu partout, décorées par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui s'épanouissaient tout au long de ces plantes grimpantes.

Jecra lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, « Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler un insecte ! »

Le jeune démon ferma la bouche en rougissant, embarrassé.

Popopo les rappela à l'ordre et se dirigea vers la ville en s'assurant que les deux enfants suivaient. Ils avancèrent dans les rues pavées de la ville forestière, quelques gens ici et là marchaient sans trop leur porter attention. On pouvait facilement voir que plusieurs peuples allaient et venaient sur cette planète, car il y avait beaucoup de diversités.

« Cette planète se nomme Serkia, » dit Popopo. « C'est une planète bien peuplée, mais la végétation y est extrêmement luxuriante donc les villes ont étés construites à même la forêt. Nous y retrouvons quelques plantes impossibles à trouver ailleurs et certaines peuvent faire d'excellentes médecines ou des fruits délicieux ! »

Meta continuait à observer son alentour avec des yeux brillants. Entre la forteresse de Nightmare, Shiver Star et le Stardust, il n'avait jamais vu d'arbres ou de végétations ni de fleurs, donc tout était nouveau pour lui. L'air était humide et chaude, tout le contraire de la planète glacé où il était presque mort si ça n'avait pas été de Silver Knight et Yamikage. Il était tout simplement émerveillé par ce décor, tellement qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jecra lui parler jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cri son nom dans son oreille.

« Q-Quoi !? », demanda-t-il, choqué par l'appel soudain.

Le blond leva les yeux a ciel, « Tu n'écoutais pas et Po' te demandait un truc. »

« Ah euh, désolé… », rougit l'indigo.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Popopo avec son sourire éternel. « Je te demandais juste si tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtements plus agréables que les vieux que je t'ai trouvé pendant qu'on est arrêtés. »

« Euh, ouais pourquoi pas. »

La Star Warrior joignit alors les mains et les colla sur sa joue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « Super ! On a environ deux heures, donc on a tout le temps ! »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et joignirent Popopo qui se dirigeait vers ce que Meta soupçonnait être des boutiques.

**~(…)~**

Ils ressortirent de la boutique, Meta portant deux sacs pleins de vêtements pour lui. Les deux enfants soupirèrent alors que l'adolescente souriait en marchant devant eux.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus magasiner avec une fille, » marmonna Jecra à son ami.

« Ouais, j'y penserai… »

Popopo – qui ne les avait pas entendu – se retourna avec un sourire, « Et si on allait acheter quelques friandises ? »

« Ça va encore nous prendre deux heures ? », demanda le blond.

La Star Warrior ricana avec un petit rougissement aux joues, « Non, je promets. »

« C'est quoi des friandises ? », demanda Meta.

Jecra se tourna vers lui et le regarda étrangement, « Tu n'as jamais mangé de bonbons !? »

« Non… »

« Alors venez ! De toute façon, je dois remonter ma réserve, je vais en manquer. »

Popopo les amena dans une boutique colorée remplit de bonbons et autres friandises. Ils pouvaient remplir chacun un sac de bonbons qu'ils ramèneraient au vaisseau. L'adolescente fut très spécifique sur ses friandises, mais les deux enfants prirent un peu de tout. Même si Meta faisait juste copier Jecra. La Star Warrior paya pour leurs bonbons et ils sortirent.

« Aller, goûte ! », encouragea le blond.

Metaralis sortit un lollipop de son sac et le glissa dans sa bouche, hésitant. Presque immédiatement, ses yeux s'élargirent.

Jecra éclata de rire, « Alors ? »

« C'est délicieux ! », s'exclama le petit démon.

Il fouilla dans le sac et sortit un bonbon à la gélatine qu'il croqua. Il adorait vraiment le goût du sucre. Il en mangea un autre, puis un troisième. Toujours en léchant le lollipop qu'il avait.

« Du calme, sinon tu n'auras plus de place pour le repas, » dit Popopo en ricanant. Elle regarda sa montre, « On va devoir bientôt y aller pour rejoindre le Stardust. »

« Déjà !? », se plaignit Jecra.

« C'est vrai, deux heures pour un mois dans le vaisseau, c'est long ! », rajouta Meta.

Popopo soupira, « Je le sais, mais nous sommes en guerre avec Nightmare, donc nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'arrêter plus souvent… Je vous promets que vous pourrez débarquer à nouveau dans un mois. »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent et répondirent d'un ton déçu, « D'accord… »

Ils repartirent vers le quai pour prendre le vaisseau de Popopo. Il était en forme d'étoile, comme la plupart des vaisseaux de Star Warriors. Il était petit, fait pour une seule personne, mais il y avait quand même assez de place à l'intérieur pour un ou deux passagers au cas où ça serait nécessaire. Les deux enfants montèrent à l'arrière et la jeune femme prit les commandes pour retourner vers le Stardust avant son départ de ce système.

* * *

**Dans l'anime, il y a toujours un gros pot rempli de ce qui semble être des bonbons dans la chambre de Meta Knight. C'est pour ça que les gens se sont mis à dire que notre cher Star Warrior a une dent sucrée et je trouve ça assez sympa ! Ce qui m'a donné l'idée de ce moment.**

**Ce chapitre peut paraître un peu moins important, mais je n'écris jamais un chapitre pour rien et s'il semble inutile pour l'instant, il pourrait influencer notre héros dans un chapitre futur. Et puis, nous sommes encore dans l'enfance de Meta et il ne peut pas vraiment encore lutter contre les créatures démoniaques. Laissons le profiter encore un peu de ses années de jeunesse innocente.**


	12. Chap 11 - Première leçon

Le jeune démon ailé tapota doucement la partie gauche de son torse pour s'assurer que tout était correct.

Aujourd'hui, Metaralis allait commencer son entraînement avec son maître, Silver Knight. En deux semaines, sa côte fêlée avait guérie et Yushiro avait donné son feu vert. Jecra était un peu jaloux puisque Blaise Knight était partie en mission et donc, il n'avait pas d'entraînement. On cogna à sa porte, sortant l'indigo de ses pensées, et il donna la permission d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Popopo se glissa à l'intérieur, « Salut ! »

« Que fais-tu ici, Po' ? », demanda Meta.

« Je venais te dire que Silver t'attendait, » ricana l'adolescente. Elle le regarda et sourit, « Ça te va bien ! »

La jeune femme en rose parlait de ses nouveaux vêtements qu'elle lui avait dégotés lors de leur arrêt à Serkia le jour précédent. Il portait maintenant une tunique – qui ressemblait à un kimono pour garçons puisque l'avant était ouvert comme une veste avec des rebords noirs. La ceinture en cuir retenait la tunique fermée et il y avait une place pour attacher un fourreau d'épée. Sur ses épaules, il portait une cape bleu clair qui couvrait ses épaules et son corps comme un poncho jusqu'à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux tombaient un peu plus bas que son menton, quelques mèches rebelles à l'avant se retroussaient dans son visage. Ses pantalons étaient du même bleu de sa tunique et il avait des bottes en cuir par-dessus, montant jusqu'en bas des genoux. Il avait décidé de garder ses ailes cachées, n'ayant aucune utilité tant qu'il ne pourrait pas voler avec et ne voulant pas trop montrer qu'il était une créature démoniaque.

Meta ricana, « Merci. »

Popopo posa ses poings sur ses hanches et dit, « Aller hop, il ne faut pas faire attendre ton mentor. »

« Oui, » s'exclama le garçon en passant à côté de l'adolescente pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

Cette salle était en quelque sorte la zone centrale du vaisseau, on pouvait aller partout depuis ce point. En hauteur, il y avait le balcon circulaire avec l'infirmerie, les chambres des chefs et la salle où ils se réunissaient. Sur les côtés, sous le balcon, il y avait quelques divans, des plateaux d'échec et d'autres petits trucs pour se détendre avec d'autres Star Warriors comme une grande salle commune. Le dôme au-dessus permettait de voir les étoiles de la galaxie. Quand il sortait du couloir des chambres, il se trouvait au Sud de la salle. En face, au Nord, une porte accessible qu'avec un badge de Star Warrior allait vers la salle de commandes du vaisseau. À l'Est, il y avait la porte de la cafétéria. La salle n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait plusieurs tables avec des chaises et une ouverture qui donnait sur la cuisine pour prendre leur plateau et une porte pour y entrer. Et finalement, le couloir à l'Ouest menait vers la bibliothèque, la salle d'entraînement et le pont inférieur où se trouvaient les vaisseaux, ainsi que la salle des machines.

Le garçon aux yeux argentés se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche pour aller à la salle d'entraînement au pas de course. Il croisa quelques Star Warrior et les salua poliment.

Il arriva dans la grande pièce composée d'une armurerie, d'une pièce pour garder en forme et une arène de combat. Près du mur de gauche de l'arène attendait le grand chevalier à la chevelure bleue et à l'armure d'argent.

Metaralis s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement à son mentor, « Sire. »

« Bien. Maintenant que ta blessure est guérite, on va pouvoir commencer ton entraînement, » lui dit Silver Knight avec un petit sourire qui trahissait son air sérieux. Le Star Warrior hocha la tête et rajouta, « Retire ta cape et commençons. »

Le jeune garçon obéi et retira la cape poncho qu'il portait et la déposa sur l'accroche au mur. Il pivota pour voir son mentor déjà au milieu de l'arène. Il alla rapidement le rejoindre et fut presque cogné par l'épée en bois qui fit envoyer vers lui, mais par chance il l'attrapa à temps.

« Commençons par voir ce que tu peux faire, d'accord ? », lui dit Silver comme explication.

Meta hocha la tête, « Sûr ! »

Le garçon agrippa le manche de l'épée d'entraînement de ses deux mains et observa son maître prendre sa propre épée d'entraînement – pour ne pas blesser son élève – avant de lui faire signe d'attaquer.

Metaralis se jeta sur le Star Warrior, balançant son épée et – bien sûr – ce dernier bloqua avec aisance. Il continua son attaque, mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris avec Nightmare en matière de combat à l'épée. Ses techniques étaient très basiques, mais il n'était pas débutant non plus.

Silver Knight le surprit en arrêtant de bloquer pour passer à l'attaque, mais Meta était très réactif et bloqua le coup d'épée modéré de son mentor. Il fit un saut à l'arrière quand le grand chevalier retenta son attaque.

« Pas mal, mais c'est très loin du niveau d'un Star Warrior, » dit Silver Knight. Il ricana en voyant l'air indigner de son élève. « Mais bien sûr, tu es encore débutant. Continuons. »

L'indigo lâcha son épée d'une main et la leva pour qu'elle soit au niveau de ses yeux, horizontale au sol. Il attaqua son mentor d'une technique d'escrime et l'homme en armure d'argent l'arrêta d'un tour du poignet, la pointe de l'épée de Meta touchant la partie plane de la lame de bois de Silver. Le Star Warrior repoussa le petit démon ailé avec un petit coup et ce dernier tomba sur les fesses.

« Ta posture n'est pas assez solide, tu dois toujours avoir les pieds bien plantés au sol. Quand tu fais une attaque, ton pied du même bord de la main que tu tiens ton épée doit être un peu plus à l'avant et l'autre, à l'arrière pour te soutenir, » lui expliqua le chevalier.

Meta hocha la tête et se releva en reprenant son épée de bois, prenant la posture que son mentor venait de lui décrire.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de son mentor, « Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Avant qu'il puisse demander ce qu'il voulait dire par ''choses sérieuse'', le Star Warrior fonça sur lui. Le jeune démon leva son épée et bloqua le coup, mais dû se pencher pour éviter le deuxième. Alors, le côté plat de l'épée en bois le frappa sur le haut du crâne et – se servant du déséquilibre dû à la surprise – le poussa sur le dos avec la pointe. Meta tomba sur les fesses avec un ''Oomph'' et échappa son épée.

« Bloque tous les coups avec ton épée, les éviter est trop long, » dit Silver. Puis il ordonna, « Relève-toi. »

Le garçon ailé se leva et serra son épée dans ses mains. Quand le nouvel assaut arriva, il bloqua tous les coups et put même cogner l'épée pour déstabiliser son mentor.

L'homme aux cheveux bleutés recula d'un pas et sourit, « C'est bien. Quand ton adversaire est plus agressif que toi, tiens une bonne défense et attend une ouverture du genre. » Il fonça vers lui à nouveau, « Il faut juste rester solide sur tes pieds ! »

Meta leva son épée et arrêta le premier coup, le deuxième, le troisième, puis au quatrième il tenta une attaque.

« Trop tôt. »

L'épée s'abattit à nouveau sur la tête indigo du jeune garçon.

« Aie ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! », marmonna ce dernier.

Silver sourit légèrement en haussant les épaules, « Je le sais, c'est comme ça que mon propre mentor m'entraînait. Pourtant, c'est le meilleur moyen. » Il sourit plus gentiment, « Mais je peux bien ralentir un peu. »

Le démon fit la moue, « Oui, s'il te plaît… »

Un hochement de la tête, « D'accord. »

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un moment, le chevalier continuant à juger les capacités de son nouvel élève et le corrigeant sur ses erreurs tout en lui battant le crâne avec la partie plane. À la fin, Silver Knight permit à Meta de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau dans sa bouteille.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé et tu t'es amélioré. Tu dois t'attendre à ce que ce soit dur pour espérer devenir un véritable Star Warrior. Tu ne seras pas traité à la légère parce que tu es un enfant, » lui dit Silver.

« Bien, maître. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et sourit, « Tu vas devenir très fort, je le sais. » Puis il prit la cape et la redonna à son propriétaire, « Je t'attends demain à la même heure. »

Metaralis hocha la tête et s'inclina, puis quitta après avoir enfilé sa cape. À peine de retour dans la zone d'habitation, Jecra lui sauta dessus.

« Alors, c'était comment !? », demanda l'alien à la peau mauve.

« Bien, » lui répondit le petit démon. « Mais un peu difficile… »

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça va payer à la fin ! », sourit-il.

Silence.

« Alors, tu as faim ? », demanda Jecra. « Allons manger ! »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la cafétéria. Meta ne le combattit pas et se laisser emporter par son meilleur ami en roulant les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

**Maintenant que la blessure de Meta est guérite, il commence enfin son entraînement de Star Warrior ! Mais on dirait bien que Silver est un professeur difficile... Mmh, c'est peut-être de là que Meta a appris à être un professeur aussi dur envers Kirby ? x)**


	13. Chap 12 - Bêtises

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? », demanda Jecra en déposant son plateau remplit de crêpe sur la table.

Metaralis fit de même en haussant les épaules, « Eh bien, il m'a montré les bases de la défense. C'est tout. Même si c'était un peu dur… »

« Ah d'accord, » le blond enfouit un gros morceau pancake dégoulinant de sirop dans sa bouche, « f'est 'and même un dé-ut ! »

Le jeune démon leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de ce qu'avait dit son ami après avoir pris sa bouchée. Il enroula à son tour un morceau de crêpe et l'avala en souriant. Il adorait tout ce qui étaient sucrés, particulièrement les bonbons qu'il avait achetés avec Popopo sur Serkia.

« Alors, que fait-on après le déjeuner ? », demanda-t-il.

Haussement d'épaules, « J'en sais rien… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. »

« On pourrait aller lire à la bibliothèque ? », proposa le garçon ailé.

« Non, on y a passé la journée avant-hier… »

« Ok alors… hum… jeux vidéo ? »

« T'es nul. »

Meta s'offusqua, « Hé ! »

« C'est vrai ! », répliqua Jecra.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Meta, faisant sursauter le jeune démon.

« Vous pourriez peut-être venir au garage avec moi alors, m'aider à réparer le vaisseau de Yamikage ! », dit Yushiro en se penchant au-dessus de la tête de l'indigo.

Metaralis leva les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme aux lunettes, « Des réparations ? »

Yushiro hocha la tête, « Il a eu un accrochage avec une créature démoniaque et donc, il a besoin d'être réparé. Ça devait être à Zayphiros de le faire, mais malheureusement il a dû partir rapidement tout à l'heure. »

Zayphiros était un avian – un homme-oiseau – qui faisait partie des Star Warriors. De longs cheveux gris foncé tombaient sur ses épaules et de petites plumes duveteuses entouraient ses yeux qui se fondaient dans les cheveux par la suite. Dans son dos, il avait de grandes ailes du même plumage gris sombre. Ses épaules, le haut de son torse, ses bras et tout le bas de son corps étaient couverts de plumes, même si on ne le voyait pas vraiment avec ses vêtements. Il avait aussi une longue queue d'oiseau. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'une peau rugueuse jaune comme des pattes d'oiseaux et de longues serres noires étaient à la place de ses ongles, mais il avait quand même tous les doigts qu'un humain possédait. C'était la même chose pour ses pieds. Il était du genre très calme et sérieux, mais possédait quand même une âme gentille et soucieuse.

Souvent, c'était lui qui s'occupait des réparations et on pouvait souvent le voir avec ses plumes et les serres tâchées d'huiles. Il maniait une hallebarde avec une lame dorée en combat, si Meta se rappelait bien. Son armure était verte émeraude, les pantalons un peu plus clairs et ses bottes étaient bleus. Sinon, il portait des vêtements dans un style un peu plus contemporain, comme Yushiro. Son badge de Star Warrior était attaché au milieu de son plastron.

« Alors ils t'ont refilé les travaux, c'est ça ? », dit Jecra.

« Ouep ! », ricana le stratège en remontant ses lunettes. « Un peu de compagnie serait de mise, donc vous voulez venir ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, puis hochèrent la tête au jeune chef.

« Bien, alors terminez votre repas et on va y aller ! », dit Yushiro en se redressant. « Retrouvez-moi à la bibliothèque, je dois ramener un truc là-bas avant. »

« Okay ! », s'exclama Meta.

« Dans deux minutes ! », rajouta Jecra en continuant son repas.

**~(…)~**

Meta et Jecra rejoignirent Yushiro près de la bibliothèque, comme prévu. Ils continuèrent alors vers le hangar et jusqu'à l'atelier.

Cet atelier était situé en hauteur dans le hangar, à l'intérieur d'une alcôve, accessible par un escalier en fer jusqu'à un balcon de métal. Les vaisseaux à réparés étaient montés par une plateforme ronde qui s'élevait jusqu'au milieu du garage. Comme cela, les mécaniciens étaient plus tranquilles, la lumière était plus basse que le haut plafond du hangar et leurs outils étaient disposés sur les étages contre le mur.

Les deux élèves montèrent en haut alors que Yushiro activait la plateforme pour monter le vaisseau argenté en forme d'étoile. Bientôt, il fut au niveau du garage et le mécanicien vint rejoindre les deux autres.

Le Star Warrior commença l'inspection du vaisseau. Il se pencha en dessous et poussa un soupire, « Super, une fuite d'huile… Jecra, tu pourrais m'amener un seau… je vais vider tout ça. »

« Okay, » dit le blond en ramassant l'objet que l'autre avait de besoin et lui donna. « Voilà ! »

Yushiro plaça le récipient sous la fuite et enleva le bouchon improviser qui retenait l'écoulement. Le seau commença à récolter goûte par goûte le liquide graisseux. Il se releva par la suite et releva le capot pour s'assurer que rien d'autre n'était brisé. La bête qui avait frappé le vaisseau avait laissé d'immense marque de griffe sur la surface argentée. Peu importe ce qui avait frapper avait essayé d'y aller pour écraser l'étoile mécanique.

« Qu'est-ce qui a laisser ces marques ? », demanda Meta.

Yushiro haussa les épaules, « Je ne suis pas sûr. Il faudrait demander à Yamikage. »

« Euh, non merci, » marmonna le démon ailé.

Le Star Warrior releva la tête, « Je sais qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup pour l'instant, mais il va finir par en démordre. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« …Je préfère l'éviter pour l'instant. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire compatissant, puis retourna à son travail en demandant une clé à molette que l'indigo s'empressa de donner. Yushiro continua les réparations et le trio discuta tranquillement, accompagné des vibrations des moteurs du Stardust en arrière-fond. Les deux enfants s'étaient assis sur le bord d'un bureau à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Une fois son inspection du moteur terminé, l'homme à lunettes retourna sous le vaisseau pour boucher la fuite. L'huile avait coulé complètement dans le seau, donc il put le retirer et le donner à Jecra qui le déposa absentement sur la rampe à côté de lui pour que personne ne bute dedans en marchant. L'homme aux cheveux longs se glissa sous le vaisseau et commença les réparations.

« Hum, Meta ? Tu pourrais me donner les pinces dans le coffre à outils ? », demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Bien sûr, » répondit l'indigo en se levant et en allant chercher l'objet dans la boîte rouge pour ensuite le donner au mécanicien.

Alors qu'il retourna s'asseoir avec Jecra, il trébucha dans un tuyau qui traînait au sol et tituba jusqu'à s'écraser contre la rampe. Le seau d'huile posé là vacilla et tomba en bas de l'atelier, déversant son contenu. Il eut un ''splash'' puis un ''clang'' et un cri d'indignation. Les deux enfants se jetèrent sur la rambarde et regardèrent en bas.

« Eh merde… », marmonna Jecra.

En effet, le seau était tombé sur la tête de nulle autre que Yamikage qui venait vérifier si les réparations étaient finies. Le ninja leva les yeux vers eux et foudroya les deux élèves du regard. Meta et Jecra se lancèrent un regard effrayé.

« Yushiro ! », s'écria Yamikage en montant.

Celui-ci sortit rapidement de sous le vaisseau et se releva, « Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, surpris. « …Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Ces deux pestes m'ont lancé un seau plein d'huile ! », s'exclama le Star Warrior de l'ombre en pointant les deux garçons.

Yushiro regarda l'indigo et le blond, « Vraiment ? »

« On n'a pas fait exprès ! », répliqua Jecra.

« C'était un accident ! J'ai trébuché ! », rajouta Metaralis.

« Hmph ! Tu ne vas pas les croire, hein ? », cracha Yamikage, toujours dans une colère noire.

« Eh bien, je n'ai rien vu mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne voulaient pas te faire ça, » tenta le jeune homme à lunettes.

« Un seau d'huile ne tombe pas par hasard parfaitement sur la tête des gens ! »

Yushiro se mordit la lèvre un instant en réfléchissant, puis poussa un soupire.

**~(…)~**

« Tout est de ta faute, » marmonna Meta.

« Ma faute !? », s'offusqua Jecra. « Je te rappelle que tu as renversé le seau d'huile sur la tête de Yamikage ! »

« Si tu ne l'avais pas posé sur le bord de la rampe, je ne l'aurais jamais accroché ! », répliqua l'indigo. « Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir mis là ! Yamikage ne m'aimait déjà pas, maintenant il va vouloir m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil. »

Une cuillère en bois s'abattit sur leurs crânes, « Arrêtez de parler et finissez votre vaisselle. »

C'était Sciezka, la cuisinière et la seule – mise à part Jecra et Meta qui étaient en entraînement – sur le vaisseau à ne pas être une Star Warrior. Ses cheveux étaient magentas et attachés dans un chignon et des yeux bruns noisette derrière une paire de lunettes rondes qui avait la mauvaise habitude de s'embuer en travaillant. Elle portait un col roulé vert avec des lignes verticales noires et un jean bleu assez basique. Ses habits lui donnaient un air de fleur. Par-dessus, elle portait son tablier pour faire sa cuisine. Elle était sympathique et généreuse, quoique susceptible.

Jecra se frotta la tête avec sa main pleine de mousse, « Mais on vous jure qu'on n'a pas fait exprès ! »

« Oui, c'était un accident ! », rajouta Meta.

La cuisinière croisa les bras, « Oh ? Comme c'était un accident quand vous aviez _beurré_ le sol de la grande salle ? »

À cela, Meta poussa un petit ricanement étouffé. Le blond à côté lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras et le jeune démon lança un regard en coin qui signifiait ''Quoi ? C'était marrant !''.

« Et puis, c'était un accident quand vous avez versé une _cruche entière_ de sel dans la sauce à pâtes ? », continua Sciezka.

Cette fois, ce fut Jecra qui ne put retenir son envie de rire. Les deux enfants reçurent à nouveau coup de cuillère sur le haut du crâne. Vous voyez ? Susceptible.

« Terminez ça, aller vite. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et replongèrent les mains dans l'eau et la mousse, voulant achever le plus rapidement possible leur punition.

« Je pense quand même que Yamikage va venir m'assassiner dans mon sommeil… », marmonna Meta en essuyant une assiette.

* * *

**On dirait bien que Meta et Jecra ne sont pas si sages qu'on le penserait. Et pauvre Yamikage, il va devoir prendre une longue douche pour se nettoyer tout ça. En tout cas, il était dans une colère noire... Vous comprenez ? Une colère _noire_ alors qu'il avait de l'huile _noire_ partout sur la tête. Hein, hein ? ... Okay, je me tais... '-'**

**Zayphiros. Un autre OC, en quelques sortes. En fait, je me suis inspiré d'un Star Warrior existant dans un flashback de Meta Knight qui ressemble à un oiseau avec une forme humaine... Je l'ai juste un peu plus humaniser. J'ai utilisée le terme "Avian" parce que je n'ai aucune idée - même après deux heures de recherche - quel équivalant c'est en français. Ce n'est pas un ange, parce que les anges sont juste des hommes avec des ailes dans le dos alors que Zayphiros a des plumes un peu partout. Ni une harpie parce que bon... ça n'y ressemble pas. Alors si vous savez c'est quoi en français, dites le moi s'il vous plait !  
**

**Sciezka est un OC a 100%. Mais elle et Zayphiros ne seront que des personnages d'arrière-plan qu'on ne verra pas souvent, bien que Zayphiros aura un petit rôle important plus tard. C'est juste que Meta ne peut pas que côtoyer les chefs, il y a aussi les autres membres du vaisseau. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir rajouter ENCORE d'autres personnages non officiel ?**


	14. Chap 13 - Échec et mat

Meta se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, un peu fatigué. En effet, il avait eu un sommeil agité par un mauvais rêve, ce qui l'avait empêché de se reposer complètement. Il bailla en entrant dans la grande pièce centrale, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez son mentor qui au bord du couloir des chambres.

« Un problème, Meta ? »

« Mauvais rêves, » marmonna l'indigo en se frottant les yeux.

L'homme aux cheveux bleutés croisa les bras avec un sourire narquois, « Alors tu vas être content, on ne s'entraîne pas à l'épée, aujourd'hui. »

Meta cligna des yeux, « Vraiment ? »

« Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès pendant la dernière semaine et puis, il n'y a pas que les techniques de combat qui feront de toi un Star Warrior. Je vais t'apprendre un petit jeu qui t'aidera à développer ton sens de la stratégie et de réflexion, » expliqua Silver.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas votre armure ? », fit remarquer le jeune démon.

Le Star Warrior ne portait effectivement pas son armure argentée. Il portait simplement une chemise blanche – qui faisait très bizarre en prenant en compte sa carrure – et un jean usé.

Le chevalier ricana, « Oui, c'est pour ça. » Il sortit de la salle et fit signe à Meta de le suivre.

Le petit démon se dépêcha de suivre jusqu'à une petite table où se trouvait un échiquier.

Meta s'assit d'un côté, « C'est ça le jeu ? »

Silver Knight hocha la tête, « Tu as déjà joué aux échecs ? »

« Non, mais j'ai déjà vu Yushiro et Blaise y jouer, mais je n'ai rien compris et je voulais pas les déranger avec mes questions. »

« Alors je vais t'apprendre à jouer. Bien sûr, ce petit jeu ne t'apprendra pas à contrer une attaque ennemie, mais c'est déjà un bon début et ça peut être amusant, » expliqua l'homme.

« D'accord. »

Silver prit une des pièces blanches devant lui et la montra à son élève, « Ceci est un pion, c'est ta pièce la moins forte, mais elle peut quand même être utile. Ce sont tes soldats. » Il posa la pièce au centre de l'échiquier. « Il ne peut avancer que d'une case vers l'avant, sauf sur son premier tour où il peut se déplace de deux. Mais il ne peut qu'attaquer l'ennemi en diagonale, » il le démontra avec une des pièces noires, « comme cela. »

Meta fronça les sourcils, « Donc ils ne sont pas vraiment importants ? »

« Ils peuvent toujours te servir de défense et s'ils réussissent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bout de l'échiquier, ils sont ''promus'' en une pièce plus forte de ton choix, sauf le roi. » Il reposa le pion et prit le roi. « Ça, c'est ta pièce la plus importante : Le roi. Si ton roi est pris, la partie est finie. S'il est coincé c'est échec et mat, tu perds aussi. Le roi peut se déplace d'une case de n'importe quel côté. »

« Pourquoi le roi se déplace d'une case ? », demanda l'indigo. « Un roi ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il veut ? »

Le Star Warrior sourit, « Parce qu'un roi ne se bat pas, il donne les ordres. Et s'il va au combat et est capturé, la partie se finirait bien vite, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » avoua le garçon ailé. « Dans notre cas, c'est Hesperos le roi ? »

Silver éclata de rire, « En quelque sorte, mais lui il se bat aussi et s'il est capturer la partie n'est pas vraiment terminé. Mais c'est vrai que Hesperos est notre chef et qu'il ne part en mission que quand sa force est nécessaire. »

« Ah okay, » ricana Meta.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu Klein continua à expliquer à son élève le reste des rôles des pièces et assez le but basique du jeu. Alors, ils commencèrent une petite partie et bien entendu, Meta devait encore mémoriser les déplacements des pièces.

« Non, ça c'est le cavalier, il se déplace en ''L''. C'est la tour qui se déplace tout droit, » dit Silver avec un petit sourire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » marmonna le jeune démon.

Il déposa le petit cheval noir à sa place initiale et réfléchit à nouveau quel coup il pourrait faire. Patient, Silver attendit tranquillement que le jeune garçon ne soit décidé. Il y allait mollo avec lui, jouant moins sérieusement qu'avec Hesperos ou bien un autre Star Warrior qui appréciait ce jeu. Meta finit par déplacer sa tour pour prendre un de ses pions, laissant sa pièce à découvert pour un deuxième pion ou de son fou un peu plus loin sur l'échiquier. Il laissa passer l'erreur de débutant et se contenta se déplace une autre pièce sans s'attaquer à une des noires de Meta.

Après tout, ça ne servirait à rien de battre le garçon en quelques coups que de le démotiver de rejouer au jeu. Plus il allongerait la partie, plus le garçon aurait l'impression d'être bon... il avait déjà été petit, aussi, donc il savait comment ça marchait dans sa petite tête.

Mais quand l'indigo le mit en échec avec sa reine, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa reine à l'aide de son fou – souriant légèrement à la vue du grand sourire de triomphe de Meta se transformer en moue. Il avait dit qu'il y irait mollo, pas qu'il truquerait la partie pour faire gagner Meta, ça serait juste fausser la victoire du garçon.

« Surveille bien où sont mes pièces aussi, pour savoir si tu peux faire un mouvement ou prendre une pièce sans qu'une autre puisse prendre la tienne après, » dit Silver en souriant.

Le petit démon le regarda – la moue toujours sur ses lèvres – puis revint au plateau pour déplacer sa pièce. Les pièces vinrent à disparaître de l'échiquier et le Star Warrior n'eut aucun choix que de terminer la partie.

« Échec et mat ! »

« Quoi !? », s'exclama Meta. Il observa le plateau, puis soupira un, « Oh. »

« Ne fait pas cette tête, tu t'es bien débrouillé pour la première fois. Si tu joues souvent, tu finiras par réussir à gagner, » dit Silver en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève. « Tu n'auras qu'à me demander une partie dans mon temps libre, ou bien à Yushiro et Blaise. Mais Blaise joue un peu plus férocement, donc tu devrais attendre un peu avec elle. »

« D'accord… »

Silver Knight se leva, « Aller, tu dois avoir faim ? Allons manger et après nous ferons une autre partie, après tout l'entraînement se finit habituellement dans une heure. »

Un sourire illumina l'indigo, « Oui ! »

* * *

**Ce chapitre peut paraître un peu moins palpitant que les autres, mais je cherchais surtout à démontrer la relation père-fils qui se forge chez Silver et Meta. Ne vous en faites pas, je peux déjà vous dire que vous ne serez pas déçu avec les prochains chapitres ! ;)**


	15. Chap 14 - Un entraînement d'endurance

Meta marcha tranquillement en direction de la salle d'entraînement, mâchonnant toujours la tranche de bacon qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il s'entraînait très fort avec son mentor et il s'améliorait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, le Star Warrior était très fort et – même s'il l'entraînait à la dure – il était encore très loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec sa vraie force.

Il entra dans la pièce où le Star Warrior l'attendait, comme toujours, et se dépêcha d'engloutir le morceau de viande cuite avant de rejoindre son mentor au pas de course.

« Alors, Meta, tu as bien dormi ? », demanda l'homme avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire incertain, mais il répondit tout de même, « Oui. »

« Bien. Parce que aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur ton endurance physique, » dit-il. « Mais avant… »

Il sortit une petite épée, ressemblant à une grande dague dans les mains de son mentor. Sa poignée était en cuir et son pommeau et sa garde en métal bronzé, une petite étoile était gravée sur son pommeau. La lame était cachée dans un fourreau de cuir avec des petites pièces de bronze aux deux bouts et d'autres qui servaient de décorations et pour empêcher que la pointe ne déchire le cuir.

« Voici ta nouvelle épée, » dit Silver. « Je pense que tu l'as amplement mérité après deux semaines d'entraînement ! »

Les yeux de Meta brillèrent alors qu'il prit sa nouvelle épée entre ses mains. Il tira le fourreau et la lame polie apparut, reflétant l'argent des yeux de son propriétaire dans sa propre surface argentée.

Le petit démon leva les yeux et sourit, « Elle est magnifique. »

« Je suis content que tu l'aimes, » dit le Star Warrior. « Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré et je pense que tu es assez agile pour te battre avec une véritable épée. »

« Merci beaucoup ! », s'enjoua le garçon.

Silver sourit, heureux de voir l'enfant si enjoué. Il tapa dans ses mains et dit, « Bon, commençons. Premièrement, fait quelques tours de la salle au pas de course. »

Meta fit la moue, « Aw, je suis obligé ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on travaillait ton endurance, ce qui veut dire que tu dois pouvoir courir sans t'épuiser ! Aller hop ! »

« Bien maître… »

Le jeune démon déposa son cadeau sur l'étagère qui servait à porter les épées et se mit à jogger autour de la pièce. Il fit plusieurs tours jusqu'à avoir le cœur qui battait dans la gorge, le forçant à s'appuyer sur ses genoux.

« C'est bon, Meta, tu peux venir boire un bon coup, » lui cria son mentor.

Le garçon hocha la tête en haletant et marcha jusqu'à son mentor qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Il but goulûment le liquide froid et s'en vida même un peu sur la tête. Il s'assit sur le sol et poussa un soupire de contentement.

« Repose-toi un peu, puis on reprendra. Mais cette fois, tu devras éviter des projectiles. »

« C'est de la torture, » marmonna Meta à voix basse, faisant apparaître ses ailes pour se ventiler.

Hélas, Silver l'avait entendu, « Tout ce que tu apprends te servira en combat. Et puis, je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile de devenir Star Warrior. » Il croisa les bras avec un petit sourire narquois, « Tu veux abandonner ? »

Le garçon ailé se leva d'un bond, « Jamais ! »

« Alors, tu es prêt à reprendre ? »

Meta serra le poing, « Oui ! »

L'homme aux cheveux Klein prit un seau rempli de petites balles bleues en caoutchouc et en prit une pour l'écraser entre ses doigts. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

De son côté, le jeune démon regarda le chevalier d'un air incertain. Il déglutit et se mit à courir comme un lapin pour éviter les projectiles. Une balle entra en contact avec le haut de son crâne, pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais assez pour pincer la peau sous ses cheveux.

Il entendit un rire derrière lui et il cria, « Z'êtes pas supposé de vous marrer ! »

**~(…)~**

Meta haletait, complètement épuisé. Il se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en sueur. Silver lui tendit une bouteille et il l'accepta avec plaisir. Il but quasiment toute l'eau et souffla un bon coup.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, Meta. Mon maître m'avait entraîné pareillement, » ricana le chevalier. « Mais ça vaut le coup, tu vas devenir un excellent Star Warrior. »

Le petit démon hocha la tête en soufflant, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé la voix.

« Mais bonne nouvelle, demain tu n'as pas d'entraînement. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda l'indigo, la voix un peu rauque.

« Je vais aider au ravitaillement, » répondit son maître.

Meta fronça les sourcils, « Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines. Ce n'est pas tous les mois qu'on ravitaille ? »

Silver s'assit près de son élève, « Oui, mais Hesperos a eu un message d'un allier et nous devons nous rendre là-bas. Mais dans une autre partie de la galaxie, assez loin même à la vitesse de la lumière, et nous devrons passer à travers un territoire ennemi, donc nous ne pourrons pas arrêter dans deux semaines. Alors nous allons ravitailler le plus possible demain et passer sans s'arrêter à travers le territoire ennemi. »

« Le territoire de Nightmare ? », demanda l'élève.

« Celui de ses alliés, » dit Silver.

Meta leva un sourcil, « Parce que Nightmare à des alliés ? »

« Certains se sont alliés parce qu'il leur a promis de la puissance, mais ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. D'autres ont juste peur de lui et refusent de nous accueillir, ne voulant pas enrager Nightmare, » expliqua l'homme en armure d'argent. Il se leva et offrit une main à Meta pour l'aider, « Bon, l'entraînement est terminé. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. »

Le garçon prit la main, mais sembla outré, « C'est une manière de dire que je pue !? »

Le Star Warrior éclata de rire en tirant l'enfant sur ses pieds, « Je pensais plus au fait que tu aimerais te rafraîchir, mais maintenant que tu le dis… »

Meta croisa les bras et bouda.

Le rire du guerrier devint un ricanement et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune élève avec sa grande main, « Tu es adorable quand tu fais ça. »

Le jeune garçon roula les yeux, mais esquissa un sourire tout de même. Il quitta par la suite la salle d'entraînement et se rendit dans la zone centrale du vaisseau. Agité, il chercha un peu partout son ami, mais ne le trouvant pas il se rendit à sa chambre.

« Jecra ! Tu es là ? Aller ouvre ! », s'exclama-t-il en frappant à la porte.

Le garçon à la peau mauve fini par l'ouvrit en frottant ses yeux, « Quoi ? Je dormais ! »

« Encore ? », s'étonna Meta.

« Bah ouais, » bredouilla l'autre garçon. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'avais pas un entraînement avec Blaise ? »

Le sang de Jecra se glaça, « Il est quelle heure !? »

« Environ 10h30, » dit l'indigo en haussant les épaules.

« Oh non ! Je vais tellement me faire gronder ! », s'exclama le blond.

Il claqua, sans un au revoir, la porte au nez de Meta qui resta figé sur place. Il leva doucement la main pour rencogner, mais elle s'ouvra à nouveau et le blond passa en tornade en direction de la salle centrale.

Le garçon ailé cligna des yeux et joignit les mains derrière la tête, « Eh bien, je vais attendre à plus tard pour lui dire… » Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, « Je vais aller prendre ma douche, moi. »

* * *

**Je le sais, j'avais promis que les prochains chapitres seraient plus palpitants, mais ce chapitre introduit les événements des prochains chapitres et CEUX-LÀ je vous jure qu'ils seront très intéressants. :D  
**

**Et parlons d'un autre petit truc. Vous savez, je vois chaque jour que De Nightmare à Dreamland reçoit plusieurs visites - surtout les mardis - mais je n'ai aucune Reviews, Follow ou Favorite. Pourtant, c'est ce qui me fait plaisir quand j'écris ! À chaque review, un grand sourire s'imprime sur mon visage et pourtant, rien !**

**Alors pour être plus près de vous, les lecteurs, j'ai décidé d'utiliser mon Tumblr pour en faire ma petite section bonus sur De Nightmare à Dreamland (Et les fics qui arriveront dans le futur) et ça me ferait VRAIMENT plaisir de vous y retrouver ! Vous pourrez y trouver des funs facts, anecdotes et même des dessins de mon cru et vous pourrez aussi envoyer vos trucs et même me poser des questions ! C'est un petit blog tout bête, mais si je pouvais voir des personnes y venir et participer, ça serait super-sympa ! Vous pouvez y aller dès maintenant : auroranyumun. tumblr. com (Enlevez l'espace après les points)  
**

**J'espère vraiment vous y voir ! :)**


	16. Chap 15 - Une escapade désastreuse

Quand Jecra était revenu de son entraînement, il avait déjà appris la nouvelle. Puisque le vaisseau s'arrêtait plus tôt que prévu pour le ravitaillement, ils pourraient descendre et prendre de l'air frais. Vivre dans un vaisseau était loin d'être aussi amusant qu'on penserait et les deux garçons avaient envie de jouer dehors comme n'importe quel enfant. Alors ils furent agités toute la matinée.

Malheureusement, leur joie fut momentanée…

« Quoi !? On ne peut pas venir ? », répéta Jecra, abattu.

Blaise secoua la tête, « Nous sommes sur le bord du territoire de Nightmare, donc il y aura peut-être des créatures démoniaques. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! », s'offusqua Meta. « On n'a pas envie de rester enfermé dans le vaisseau… »

La femme leur offrit un sourire désolé, « C'est trop dangereux, désolé... » Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, « La prochaine fois. »

Meta croisa les bras en poussant un soupire et fit la moue, « Mais la prochaine fois c'est dans longtemps… »

« Je sais, c'est nul, » marmonna Jecra en imitant sa pose. Puis il releva la tête et regarda autour, « Mais on pourrait y aller quand même ! »

L'indigo leva un sourcil, « Comment ? Ils nous interdisent de venir. »

« On n'a qu'à se glisser dans un des vaisseaux et sortir pendant qu'ils font les provisions, » expliqua Jecra. « Puis on se recache pour le retour ! »

« Et les démons ? », s'exclama Meta.

Le garçon à la peau mauve roula les yeux, « Pff, je suis sûr qu'il n'y en aura aucun. Blaise a dit qu'il pourrait peut-être y en avoir parce que nous sommes sur le bord du territoire de Nightmare, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a des démons sur cette planète. » Il croisa les bras et fit un sourire mesquin, « À moins que tu ailles trop peur, alors on reste enfermé dans le vaisseau pour qui sait combien de temps… »

« Non, je veux sortir ! », répliqua le jeune démon.

Jecra sourit et se mit à courir en faisant signe à Meta de le suivre, « Alors vient, il faut faire vite avant qu'ils partent ! »

Le garçon aux yeux argentés hésita, mais finit par suivre son meilleur ami. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement et cria, « Je te rejoins, je dois aller chercher un truc ! »

Le blond s'arrêta et pivota, « D'accord, mais fait vite ! »

**~(…)~**

Meta rejoignit Jecra près du hangar quelques minutes plus tard, son épée attachée à la ceinture.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? », demanda l'autre en levant un sourcil.

« Maître Silver me l'a donné hier pendant notre entraînement… »

« La classe ! », sourit Jecra. « Mais pourquoi tu l'amènes ? »

Le petit démon rougit, « On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être utile… »

Le garçon à la peau mauve poussa un soupire, « D'accord, si tu le penses. » Il se tourna vers le hangar, « Bon, allons-y. »

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le hangar, faisant sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir. Ensuite, ils approchèrent discrètement le vaisseau de Silver Knight qui était – par chance pour eux – ouvert. Le blond entra en premier et l'indigo suivit. Ils se glissèrent dans la partie arrière du vaisseau et réussirent à se cacher de la vue du pilote à l'aide des tableaux de commandes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière.

« Maintenant, on attend et on ne fait pas un bruit, » chuchota Jecra en ricanant.

Meta hocha la tête, souriant malignement avec son ami.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes et des voix se firent entendre. Silver entra dans son vaisseau et les deux gamins retirent leur souffle pour ne pas se faire entendre.

« Une fois là-bas, on fait le plus vite possible. Il ne faut pas tarder, la route sera déjà longue, » dit le Star Warrior en s'installant.

« Oui. Plus vite on sera partie, moins de risques que Nightmare nous repère chez lui, » dit la voix de Yamikage.

Silver ferma la coupole en verre du vaisseau et alluma les moteurs. Derrière, le garçon ailé fit un sourire enthousiaste à son meilleur ami. L'autre lui rendit la pareille, levant son pouce avec un clin d'œil.

Quand l'étoile de fer fit propulser dans l'espace, la vitesse fit sursauter Meta qui poussa un petite ''hiiiiiip''. Jecra plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher d'alerter le mentor de l'indigo. Par chance, le bruit des moteurs sembla étouffer le petit cri du démon. Ce dernier se redressa et fit un sourire désolé à Jecra qui ricana silencieusement en réponse.

Ils volèrent pendant quelques minutes, la descente dans l'atmosphère un peu plus secouée que le reste du voyage. Le vaisseau se posa finalement et Silver descendit sans se rendre compte de ses passagers clandestins.

« On attend quelques minutes et on descend ? », demanda Meta. « Pour être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là. »

Jecra hocha la tête, « Oui. »

Dès la voie fut libre, les deux élèves sortirent de l'habitacle. Ils se trouvaient sur le bord d'une petite ville, bien moins peuplé que Serkia. Il y avait de jolies petites maisons en pierre, donnant un air victorien à l'endroit qui était assez sympathique. Malgré son air ancien, la ville avait un petit côté moderne qui faisait savoir que les habitants n'étaient pas étrangers aux visiteurs de l'espace.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? », demanda Jecra, enjouer.

Le petit démon haussa les épaules, « On pourrait se promener là où on ne peut pas se faire voir. Profiter un peu du soleil ! »

« Bonne idée ! », dit le blond en frottant son index sous son nez, un sourire au visage.

Ils s'éloignèrent du vaisseau au pas de course. En tournant le coin de la rue où les vaisseaux étaient posés, ils entrèrent dans une grande place ronde avec une fontaine de pierres blanches au centre. Quelques stands étaient disposés sur les bords et les habitants allaient et venaient pour acheter.

Les deux gamins s'approchèrent de la fontaine et regardèrent l'eau couler de la bouche des poissons en pierre montés sur la sculpture jusque dans le bassin en bas.

« Je vois pas pourquoi les autres voulaient pas qu'on vienne, c'est tranquille dans le coin, » dit Jecra en s'asseyant sur le bord de la fontaine.

Le garçon aux ailes cachées hocha la tête en imitant son geste, « C'est vrai, rien ne va mal ici… » Il regarda un peu autour, « Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu et tout le monde est heureux ! »

« Ouais et ça serait encore mieux si on aurait un truc délicieux à manger ! », s'exclama Jecra avec le sourire.

« On n'a pas d'argent et puis, » lève un sourcil, « on a mangé il y a une heure ! »

« Je le sais, mais quand même… »

« Tu es pire que le Scarfy que j'avais et il faisait que manger et dormir ! », ricana le garçon indigo.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas aussi gourmand que cette boule de – »

Une explosion sur leur droite suivit de hurlements coupa sa phrase et les deux enfants sursautèrent. Ils descendirent du bord de la fontaine et regardèrent tout autour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », se demanda Meta.

« Je ne sais pas ! », répondit l'autre.

Les gens se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée du nuage de fumée qui montait en l'air en criant frénétiquement. Les deux enfants ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, confus par la situation. Alors, entrant dans la place centrale, un monstre géant apparut. Il ressemblait à un lion brun avec une crinière de flammes, les bâtiments se trouvant près de lui se mirent à noircir sous la chaleur intense.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? », s'exclama Jecra en reculant d'un pas.

Le monstre ouvrit la gueule et projeta une boule de feu. Meta poussa son ami sur le sol pour éviter l'attaque, mais malheureusement son épée se détacha de sa ceinture et glissa sur le sol plus loin.

« Mon épée ! »

Jecra l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever, « On n'a pas le temps, **COURS !** »

Ils se mirent à fuir la créature et le démon se mit à leur poursuite en poussant un rugissement.

« On est mal ! On est mal ! _On est mal_ ! », répéta le garçon à la peau mauve en courant.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir en fait ! », s'écria Meta en se penchant quand une boule de feu explosa à sa droite.

Ils voulurent rejoindre les vaisseaux des Star Warriors, espérant retrouver ceux-ci, mais avant qu'ils puissent tourner le coin, un démon atterrit devant eux après avoir sauté du toit de la maison. C'était un tatou sur deux pattes avec une carapace piquante de couleur jaune et des griffes mauves. Un gros rubis était collé dans son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux rouges sangs. La créature gronda, un souffle de feu s'échappant d'entre ses crocs.

Meta se figea, « Oh mince. »

Le blond lui prit le bord de son poncho bleu et le tira, « Par là ! »

Ils foncèrent dans une ruelle juste à temps pour éviter les griffes du lion de flamme. La paire de monstres était trop imposante pour passer dans la petite ruelle entre les deux bâtisses et le duo put pousser un soupire de soulagement. Hélas, leur joie ne dura pas car le lion de feu se mit à cracher des étincelles, prêt à griller les deux enfants sur place.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de détresse et ils fuirent la ruelle jusque dans la rue de l'autre côté. Ils se jetèrent sur le côté au moment où le passage fut envahi par les flammes de l'enfer.

Meta toussa la poussière qui s'était glissée dans ses poumons en atterrissant au sol et releva la tête pour trouver son ami. Quand il le retrouva, il se leva sur ses pieds et dit, « Je m'en fiche d'être puni, il faut retrouver les autres ! »

Jecra se leva doucement, frottant sa tête de sa main en faisant une grimace, « Oui, pareil. » Il leva les yeux son ami et son regard devint terrifié, « Derrière toi ! »

Une ombre géante bloqua le soleil derrière l'indigo. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers un cyclope géant qui tenait un sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Il poussa un grognement et descendit la lame géante vers le garçon qui resta paralyser de peur.

« Non, Meta ! », cria l'autre en tendant la main.

La chair se déchira dans un bruit écœurant et le sang écarlate gicla sur les murs en pierre grise. Jecra resta figé, le bras tendu et l'horreur remplissant ses yeux…

* * *

**...J'adore les cliffhangers, pas vous ? :D  
**


	17. Chap 16 - Un sauvetage aussi désastreux

Le corps s'effondra sur le sol, découpé en deux de l'épaule à la cuisse. Le jeune démon aux cheveux indigo recula de quelques pas, se réveillant de son état de terreur. Il sentit son déjeuner remonter à la vue des entrailles du monstre et à la sensation du liquide métallique rouge qui avait giclé sur lui. Il pivota sur le côté et tomba à genoux avant de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Toujours sous le choc, Jecra baissa le bras et regarda leur sauveur… Yamikage.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très content, « Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix ténébreuse. « Vous ne deviez pas rester dans le vaisseau ? »

Meta étant trop bouleversé pour répondre, le blond bafouilla, « O-On voulais j-juste sortir. Puis le lion et, et le tatou s-sont arrivés. On s'est échappé, p-puis ce truc… ce truc… »

« Ce truc a failli me tuer ! », cria Meta en se relevant, titubant sur ses jambes tremblantes. « Il a failli me tuer ! », répéta-t-il, paniqué. « Il allait me _tuer_ ! »

« Du calme, » dit le ninja, un peu sèchement. « Je dois vous ramener aux autres avant que vous vous fassiez tuer. Aller. »

Il tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta en voyant une nuée de boules noires avec deux yeux et des pointes argentées tout autour.

« Eh merde, » jura Yamikage. Il se tourna vers les enfants derrière lui et retourna son attention vers l'armée d'ennemis. « Pourquoi moi ? », marmonna-t-il, sortant un petit objet qui ressemblait à un fantôme noir.

Il lança l'objet qui se mit à flotter juste au-dessus du sol et s'agrandit jusqu'à avoir la taille parfaite pour monter dessus. C'était la ''Air Ride'' de Yamikage : La Shadow Star.

Il monta dessus et fit tourner le véhicule comme une planche à rouler. Il fonça à toute allure et attrapa les deux élèves en passant à côté d'eux, ceux-ci poussèrent un cri de surprise en se faisant soulever dans les airs. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fonça à travers les rues à toute vitesse, tenant de toutes ses forces les deux enfants dans ses bras. La petite armée de ''Capitaine Stitch'' poursuivit le Star Warrior sur sa machine volante. Une créature fonça sur eux, essayant de les faire tomber, mais Yamikage l'évita.

« C'est bien ma chance, j'ai deux gamins sur les bras, » cracha le ninja à travers le vent.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les démons nous attaquent ! », s'exclama Jecra, tenant le bras du ninja pour sa vie.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû être ici, je devrais juste vous laisser tomber ! », gronda Yamikage.

Les deux enfants déglutirent et le blond se tut immédiatement. Le ninja fit tourner le coin de la rue à la machine volante évitant par la même occasion un démon qui s'écrasa dans la rue de pierre. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement, une autre nuée arriva par la droite.

« Attention ! », cria Meta en pointant dans cette direction.

Yamikage tourna la tête, il eut à peine le temps d'éviter un coup mortel, mais la Air Ride fut touché. La Shadow Star vacilla, endommagée dans son centre, et s'écrasa au sol. Le Star Warrior eut le réflexe de se retourner avant de toucher le sol pour que les enfants ne se tuent pas, mais il les lâcha sous le choc. Ils glissèrent contre le sol à cause de la vitesse de l'impact et s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres après. Meta et Jecra restèrent inconscients contre le sol en pierre.

Le ninja, pour sa part, gémit en se poussant du sol à l'aide de ses bras. En relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec un sabre géant tenu par un Heavy Knight. De plus, la bande de Captain Stitch les entourait de toute part.

« …Eh merde, » grogna le Star Warrior.

**~(…)~**

Silver planta son épée dans le torse du Fire Lion, l'achevant finalement. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et se tourna vers Blaise qui arriva au pas de course.

« Cette zone est nettoyée, mais Yamikage a disparu, » dit-elle une fois à son niveau.

« Il doit bien être quelque part. Nous allons aller dans l'Est de la ville, il y a encore de l'activité là-bas donc il y est peut-être, » commanda le chevalier en argent. « Yushiro et Popopo s'occupent des habitants et les autres sont en train de dépouiller le Sud, » rajouta-t-il.

Blaise hocha la tête et commença à courir, ses épées en main, « D'accord, allons-y. »

Silver Knight pivota pour la suivre, mais son pied accrocha quelque chose qui glissa sur le sol jusqu'à s'écraser contre la fontaine brisée. L'objet captura son attention et il cria à la femme de l'attendre. Quand il se pencha et ramassa la petite épée de bronze dans un fourreau de cuir, il l'a reconnu immédiatement.

« C'est l'épée de Meta ! », s'exclama-t-il, soudainement horrifié. « Je le sais, il y a l'étoile que j'y ai gravée sur le pommeau ! »

La femme haleta de surprise, « Tu veux dire que les gamins sont ici !? »

« Si Meta était ici, Jecra aussi… Ils ont dû se glisser dans un des vaisseaux sans qu'on s'en rende compte. » Il serra la petite arme dans ses mains et regarda la ville en ruine, « Personne ne les a signalés… J'espère qu'ils vont bien, ils sont loin d'être prêt à se battre contre des créatures démoniaques. »

Blaise s'approcha et posa une fine main sur la large épaule de Silver, « Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère, nous allons les retrouver. J'en suis sûre. »

L'homme se tourna vers la guerrière – qui était quelques centimètres plus petite que lui – et hocha la tête, « Oui, il ne faut pas perdre un instant ! »

Il se mit à courir immédiatement vers leur direction initiale, la petite épée sécurisée sur sa taille.

Blaise sortit son communicateur et l'ouvrit, « Meta et Jecra sont ici. »

« Quoi !? », s'exclama la voix de Popopo.

« Où sont-ils !? », demanda Yushiro presque immédiatement.

« Aucune idée, nous avons retrouvé l'épée de Meta sur la grande place, » soupira la femme aux cheveux bouclés améthyste. « Gardez l'œil ouvert… Et si vous voyez Yamikage, dites-lui d'ouvrir son foutu communicateur ! »

« D'accord, » répondirent Popopo et Yushiro en même temps.

Les autres Star Warriors lancèrent un ''bien reçu'' pour avertir la chef qu'ils avaient compris. Blaise releva la tête et se mit à courir dans la direction que Silver avait empruntée.

« Faites qu'ils soient en vie, » souffla-t-elle en rattrapant son frère.

* * *

***Rigole* Je n'avais jamais dit que c'était _Meta_ qui s'était prit le coup dans le précédent chapitre ! Mais c'était le but de ce cliffhanger, alors si vous y avez cru c'est que c'était réussi !  
**

**Et alors, il y a aussi qu****―**** ATTENDEZ QUOI !? ...Silver et Blaise sont _frère et_****_ sœur_**** !?** **Oui, ils le sont ! Quand j'écris, je réfléchis beaucoup sur mes personnages pour les rendre le mieux possible et une idée de rivalité fraternelle entre Silver et Blaise s'est développée. Puisque Blaise a 30 ans et Silver, 29 ans (Si vous lisez mon tumblr, vous connaissez déjà l'âge des personnages), alors j'ai fait que Blaise était la grande sœur de Silver !**

**Et la Shadow Star de Yamikage... Vous connaissez peut-être le jeu _Kirby: Air Ride_ ? Eh bien les machines Air Rides viennent de là et elles ont eu leur apparition dans un épisode de l'anime et il y est dit que les démons les ont sans doute volés à des Star Warriors. C'est de là que j'ai développé l'idée que chaque Star Warrior avait sa Air Ride. En tant que ninja, Yamikage possède la Shadow Star. Tout comme Kirby, plus tard, aura la Wrap Star.  
**


	18. Chap 17 - Lord Edaisrin

Meta reprit conscience en poussant un gémissement, toujours un peu sonné par sa chute.

« Hé Meta… Tu es réveillé ? »

Il poussa un autre gémissement en réponse et ouvrit les yeux pour regarda autour. Il se trouvait attaché contre un mur par des menottes, suspendu au-dessus du sol. À sa droite, il y avait Jecra qui était aussi attaché. La pièce était assez grande, faites de pierres grises, et de petites fenêtres à carreaux se trouvaient en hauteur. Sur le sol, un grand tapis rouge circulaire gisait en tant que décoration.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », se demanda-t-il, la peur s'immisçant en lui.

« On a été capturés, voilà ce que se passe. »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix. À sa gauche, Yamikage était attaché de la même manière, mais contrairement à lui et Jecra, ses pieds touchaient le sol.

« Si ce n'avait pas été de vous, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé, » continua-t-il, amèrement.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les créatures démoniaques se sont mis à attaquer la ville ! », répliqua Meta.

L'homme tourna la tête vers l'indigo et lui jeta un regard noir, « Si vous seriez resté dans le vaisseau comme on vous l'avait ordonné, je n'aurais pas eu à vous avoir sur le dos ! » Puis il renifla, « Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas dit à ton cher père que nous allions être ici ? »

« Meta ne ferait jamais ça ! », s'exclama Jecra.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Un homme entra dans la pièce, le menton levé fièrement. Il devait être dans la mi-quarantaine, assez gringalet et habillé avec une longue veste bleue azure – même couleur que son pantalon à patte d'éléphant – avec des boutons dorés, une chemise blanche en dessous et une lavallière bleu clair autour du cou. Il était aussi chaussé de souliers en cuir cirés. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais légèrement poivrés au niveau des favoris. Ils étaient mi-courts et bien entretenus, une couette était soigneusement peignée sur la gauche.

« Alors vous êtes les trois Star Warriors que mes précieuses créatures m'ont ramenés ? », dit-il. Puis il regarda Meta et Jecra, « Enfin, un Star Warrior et deux gamins. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Yamikage sur un ton âcre.

L'homme en bleu renifla, « Je me nomme Lord Edaisrin, veuillez avoir plus de respect. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir du respect pour un homme aussi stupide que vous, » cracha l'homme avec le badge étoilé.

Lord Edaisrin lança un regard hautain à ce dernier, « Vous ferez moins le malin quand je vous aurai livré à Nightmare. Après cela, il me donnera l'énorme récompense. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes stupide, » répéta Yamikage.

Meta et Jecra regardaient le ninja en espérant grandement que celui-ci est un plan pour les sortir de là.

Le bourgeois sembla insulté par les propos du Star Warrior, mais il les chassa d'un geste de la main, « Je ne suis pas idiot, après tout je vous ai capturés ! »

« Ce sont les créatures démoniaques qui ont fait tout le travail, » dit Yamikage en levant un sourcil.

Cet homme était très stupide. En plus de croire que Nightmare le récompenserait pour avoir capturé un Star Warrior à l'aide de ses créatures, il se croyait la personne la plus importante de la planète. Eh, les clients de Nightmare étaient tous les mêmes… des gens imbéciles.

« Mais je suis celui qui ai commandé ces créatures et qui les envoyés sur vous alors que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! Je suis juste génial ! », continua l'homme en bleu.

À ce point, même les deux jeunes garçons avaient un air qui se lisait ''Quel idiot…'' dans le visage.

« Si vous pensez que Nightmare va vous donner une récompense, vous vous faites des illusions ! Il s'en fichera complètement, » s'exclama Jecra en s'agitant contre ses menottes.

Lord Edaisrin se tourna vers le blondinet, « Huhuhu, mais regardez-moi la crevette qui parle. »

« C'est moi que vous traitez de crevette !? », ragea Jecra.

Le richard ignora la dernière phrase et continua, « Vous êtes la plus grande nuisance à Nightmare, vous les Star Warriors. Quand comprendrez-vous que la galaxie appartiendra à sa grande puissance ? Et moi, j'aurai une place auprès de lui pour avoir capturé les derniers cafards qui lui bloquaient la route. Il me nommera sans doute maître de cette planète – que dis-je, de ce système tout entier ! Et tous ces petits paysans travailleront à ma richesse ! »

Meta fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était malveillant, tout comme son Nightmare. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir beaucoup d'égards envers son père... Et ça lui donnait une idée ! Il espérait juste que ça marche…

« Comment osez-vous ! », s'exclama-t-il en prenant l'air le plus orgueilleux qu'il pouvait. « Je vous ordonne de me libérer tout de suite ! Savez-vous au moins qui je suis !? »

Leur geôlier se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé, « Plaît-il ? »

L'indigo montra les crocs, « Je suis Metaralis Nightmare, le fils de Nightmare et je vous ordonne de me libérer tout de suite avant que mon père apprenne que vous avez compromis ma mission ! »

Edaisrin se recroquevilla quelque peu, « L-le fils ? Comment cela !? »

Yamikage et Jecra se mirent à observer Meta, se demandant à quel jeu il jouait.

Le garçon lança un regard indigné au bourgeois, « Tch, comme les humains peuvent être imbéciles ! » Il jeta regard noir, « Mon père avait déjà le cas des Star Warriors couvert et vous avez tout compromis ! »

Le noble sembla confus, mais il reprit un peu de son tact et questionna, « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Tu es juste un gamin de ces Star Warriors ou… ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« Meta, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », demanda Jecra, commençant à se demander ce que son meilleur ami faisait.

_…S'il te plaît, ne me croit pas, Jecra._ Le jeune démon renifla, « Un Star Warrior, moi ? Pff ! Père m'a envoyé les prendre de l'intérieur ! Bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez et gâchiez tout ! »

« Meta !? », s'exclama le blond à ses côtés, blessé. « C-c'est vrai !? »

Yamikage suspectait que quelque chose était bizarre et décida de rester silencieux.

L'indigo haussa les épaules, « C'est à vous de choisir, mais si mon père me voit ainsi, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre récompense et je me promets de vous jeter moi-même en pâture aux créatures démoniaques ! » Puis il leva la tête, arrogant, « N'avez-vous jamais vu le grand Nightmare ? Si oui, vous sauriez que son sang coule dans mes veines ! »

« E-eh bien, c'est v-vrai que vous lui ressemblez ! », dit Lord Edaisrin, apeuré.

« Alors relâchez-moi ! », tonna le garçon.

L'homme en bleu sursauta et décrocha les clés de sa ceinture en tremblant, « O-oui ! »

Il détacha les menottes de Meta et s'assura même que le garçon ne tombe pas lourdement sur le sol. L'indigo en roula presque les yeux. Il enleva la poussière de sur ses vêtements et remarqua qu'une de ses griffes était cassée.

« Et à cause de vous, j'ai perdu une griffe, » dit-il à voix basse, les yeux brillant rouge sang.

On aurait dit l'homme huppé allait s'échapper dans son pantalon tellement qu'il avait peur tout d'un coup. Meta retira sa cape et la lança à l'homme, puis s'étira et fit sortir ses ailes. Par chance, sa tunique était ouverte dans le dos sinon il l'aurait déchiré. Edaisrin poussa un petit cri en voyant les ailes de démon apparaître.

« Alors tu étais bel et bien qu'un petit traître ! », grogna Yamikage.

Meta ne pouvait pas savoir si le ninja était sérieux ou non, mais il continua son jeu, « Mmph, bien sûr que oui ! Moi, un Star Warrior ? Quelle idée stupide alors que la galaxie sera aux Nightmares bientôt ! » Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux avec un sourire rusé, « Vous avez été le seul à douter et c'était très agaçant. Mais les autres n'ont vu que du feu ! » Il rigola, « Personne ne résiste au coup du gamin en détresse ! »

« Qu-Que fait-on d'eux ? », demanda le richard derrière lui.

Le garçon ailé haussa les épaules, « Faites d'eux ce que vous voulez ! »

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Meta, je pensais que t'étais mon ami ! », s'écria Jecra en se débattant contre ses menottes.

Il se sentit un peu coupable du fait que Jecra croyait à son jeu, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter là… pas tout de suite.

« Tch, c'était des foutaises du début à la fin ! » Il sourit mesquinement, « Mais ne t'en fait pas, je dirai aux autres ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'as convaincu de venir sur cette planète, puis tu es mort dévoré par une créature… tout comme Yamikage. Puis je rentrai avec eux et poursuivrai ma mission ! » Il se tourna ensuite vers le bourgeois derrière lui, « Bien sûr, s'ils ne sont pas tous capturés par vos créatures. »

« Sale petit gosse ! », cracha le dit ninja.

« Oui, super ! », s'exclama joyeusement Lord Edaisrin, tournant le dos aux autres en s'esclaffant.

Meta s'approcha doucement vers lui, zieutant le trousseau de clés à sa ceinture tout à regardant les armes de Yamikage sur la table à sa gauche et au Heavy Knight dans le coin de la pièce. S'il était assez rapide, tout se passerait bien… Sinon il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie.

Le lèche-botte leva alors le doigt en l'air et s'exclama, « Je vais même commander plus de créatures pour que notre plan fonctionne, cher prince ! »

Prince ? se questionna Meta à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Lord Edaisrin s'avança jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce en pierre, faisant rater temporairement le plan de Meta. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Jecra crier son indignation à la ''trahison'' de son meilleur ami.

Le lord ouvrit une brique comme une armoire et il appuya sur le bouton derrière. La pièce se transforma dans une cacophonie de pistons. Edaisrin vint reprendre sa place pendant que plusieurs écrans sortaient des murs et qu'un système de téléchargement sortit du plancher et du plafond. Le système se connecta et Meta déglutit.

L'image de Customer Service apparut, « Oh, oh ! Bonjour, monsieur. Comment puis-je v— Metaralis !? »

À ceci, Meta se figea. Il était grillé… complètement grillé !

* * *

**Quand ce chapitre a été écrit, il faisait 4, 333 mots... Beaucoup, nah ? Alors je l'ai coupé en deux et la deuxième partie est devenue le chapitre 18. Mais puisque le chapitre a été coupé en deux, la fin est un peu moins polie que les autres. Désolé.**

**Et une nouvelle ! Le prochain chapitre, le chapitre 18, sera la fin de la partie 02 de la fic (la première étant les chapitres 01 à 05, Nightmare) et j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je considère le prochain chapitre comme un peu la "fin de la saison 01". Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant !**


	19. Chap 18 - Le début d'une guerre

Il était grillé… complètement grillé ! Customer Service allait dire au noble qu'il n'était pas le ''prince'' qu'il croyait et là, son plan pour libérer Yamikage et Jecra échouerait ! Alors il réagit en un moment et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme en bleu. Celui-ci cria de douleur et se prit la jambe entre ses mains en sautillant sur l'autre pied. L'indigo arracha alors le trousseau de clés et le lança à Yamikage qui réussit à l'attraper agilement. Il se lança ensuite vers les katanas et les prit, mais l'Heavy Knight qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce arriva sur lui, sa lourde épée levée au-dessus de sa tête.

En un laps de temps hallucinant, Yamikage se détacha, courut vers Meta et retira les épées des fourreaux qui étaient entre les mains du garçon pour trancher la lourde armure d'un coup de Sword Beam. Le garçon ailé resta figé de surprise alors qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui un monstre se faire découper en deux devant ses yeux juste avant que ce dernier ne le tue. Mais contrairement à l'autre, l'Heavy Knight explosa dans un flash lumineux. Sans un autre regard, le Star Warrior trancha les menottes de Jecra qui retomba sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? », s'écria Lord Edaisrin, indigné. « Alors tu n'es pas le fils de Nightmare !? »

Meta croisa les bras, « Si je le suis, mais mon père est malfaisant. Il n'aura aucune considération ni pour vous ni personne d'autre. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est de détruire les gens et je ne le laisserai pas faire, c'est pour ça que je me suis joint aux Star Warriors. »

« Alors, tu ne nous à pas menti !? », s'exclama Jecra. « Tu es bel et bien avec nous ! »

Le garçon roula ses yeux argentés, « Bien sûr que non ! Je faisais semblant pour pouvoir obtenir les clés. »

Le blond croisa les bras, « Ne me fait plus jamais ça ou sinon, avertis-moi avant de le faire ! »

Comprenant qu'il s'était fait rouler, le noble en bleu ragea. Mais honnêtement, il ressemblait plus à un chaton qu'on venait d'asperger d'eau.

« Petite peste ! », hurla-t-il avec une voix aiguë. Il se tourna vers l'écran, « Vous saviez cela !? »

« E-Eh bien, » marmonna le petit homme. « Metaralis était supposé être mort, mais oui il s'est enfui. »

Edaisrin se mit à taper du pied, « Je n'accepterai pas cet affront ! Envoyez-moi toutes les créatures démoniaques que vous pouvez, je vous payerai plus tard ! »

Customer Service hocha la tête, agité, « Bien alors. »

L'écran s'éteint et le système de téléchargement s'activa et commença à créer des créatures démoniaques du type Zako. Yamikage se mit en position de combat devant les gamins. Plus loin dans la pièce, le lord arborait un sourire de maniaque.

« Restez derrière, je m'occupe d'eux, » dit le ninja.

Les deux enfants obéirent et ils reculèrent un peu, n'ayant aucune envie d'être au milieu du combat. Il devait y avoir plus de 20 démons qui venaient d'apparaître dans la pièce circulaire. Edaisrin ordonna l'attaque et les monstres foncèrent. Yamikage fit de même et sauta pour éviter les mandibules d'un mille-pattes géant. Quand il redescendit, son katana se planta dans le crâne de l'insecte qui hurla avant de mourir. Il retira sa lame et découpa vers la droite pour bloquer la corne sur le front d'un monstre ressemblant à un morse.

« Derrière ! », s'écria Meta.

Yamikage sauta sur la droite et évita juste à temps les crocs d'un dragon bleu. Il sortit des shurikens d'un des petits sacs à sa ceinture et les lança, touchant parfaitement le démon qui venait de l'attaquer. Malheureusement, le ninja commençait à être débordé de toute part. Il allait penser à un plan de retraite quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sautant de ses gonds. Deux personnes entrèrent et éliminèrent plusieurs monstres en un coup d'épée. Ces deux personnes se révélèrent être Silver et Blaise.

« Maître Silver ! », s'exclama Meta.

« Blaise Knight ! », rajouta Jecra en souriant.

« Les enfants ! », s'exclama Silver en voyant les deux garçons dans le fond, derrière Yamikage.

« Et moi ? », renifla Yamikage. « J'ai dû les traîner partout ! »

« Vous allez bien ? », demanda Blaise.

« J'aurai des courbatures demain, mais ça ira, » répondit le ninja.

Le guerrier aux cheveux bleus observa le groupe de démons et empoigna sa lourde épée avec les deux mains, « Nous sommes arrivés à temps, on dirait. »

Le noble recula de quelques pas, « Que faites-vous dans mon domaine ? »

« Nous sommes venus aider nos amis et vous arrêtez ! », dit Silver en pointant son épée vers Edaisrin. « Les gens comme vous sont la raison pourquoi la galaxie ne va pas bien. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ça vous a pris du temps à trouver ma piste, » dit Yamikage en roulant les yeux.

« Une piste !? », répéta le lord. « Quelle piste ? »

Le Star Warrior en noir esquissa un sourire narquois, « Puisque je ne suis pas tombé inconscient quand nous nous sommes fait capturés, j'ai fait une piste avec mes billes de fumées depuis le lieu de l'écrasement de ma Air Ride jusqu'à votre domaine. »

« Dès que nous avons trouvé sa Air Ride hors d'état, nous n'avons eu qu'à remonter le chemin jusqu'ici, » finit Blaise.

Lord Edaisrin eut un regain de confiance. Il empoigna son foulard et le replaça, « Ça n'a pas d'importance, à la fin. Au moins je n'aurai pas eu à aller vous chercher ! » Il leva le menton en essayant de garder un air digne, « Attrapez-les ! »

Les créatures obéirent et foncèrent sur leurs ennemis, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient trois le combat serait beaucoup plus simple. Les trois Star Warriors éliminèrent les créatures démoniaques une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune.

Yamikage approcha Lord Edaisrin avec un air menaçant. L'homme en bleu recula de peur jusqu'à perde pied et s'écraser au sol, le dos au mur. Il poussa un petit cri aigu dans la pointe du katana du ninja se posa contre sa gorge.

« C'est la fin de votre règne avant même qu'il commence. »

Le noble déglutit et leva les mains en l'air. Il n'avait plus rien à faire que rendre les armes pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres rejoignirent Meta et Jecra.

« Les garçons, vous allez bien ? », demanda Silver en se mettant à genoux devant eux.

« On est en un seul morceau, » répondit Meta.

Blaise croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, « Je vous avais dit de rester dans le vaisseau, que faites-vous ici ? »

« On est désolé… », marmonna Jecra en baissant les yeux. « On n'avait pas envie de rester dans le vaisseau… »

« Mais c'était pour votre sécurité, » répondit Blaise. « Vous auriez pu mourir ! »

« Oui, on le sait, » dit Jecra.

« Désolé… »

« Vous allez bien et c'est ce qui compte, » dit Silver. Il se redressa et croisa les bras, « Mais vous serez quand même punis pour avoir désobéi. »

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête, « D'accord… »

Yamikage s'approcha en traînant le lord par une chaîne reliée à ses menottes, « Bon, occupez-vous de celui-là et moi je m'occupe de ce foutu système… »

Blaise hocha la tête et attrapa la chaîne, « Je m'occupe de le livrer aux forces de l'ordre. »

Elle sortit de la pièce en traînant brusquement un Edaisrin pleurnichard. Jecra suivit son mentor sans poser de questions et Meta s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa suite quand Silver l'arrêta un instant. Le chevalier décrocha quelque chose de sa ceinture.

« Mon épée ! », s'exclama Meta en souriant. Il prit l'arme qui était cachée dans son fourreau et leva les yeux vers Silver, « Je l'avais amenée au cas où, mais elle est tombée quand un démon nous a attaqués et que j'ai sauté au sol pour l'éviter… Je ne voulais pas la perdre, désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit Silver en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « C'est ce qui nous a permis de savoir que vous étiez ici. »

Le grand guerrier se leva et rejoignit les autres. L'indigo suivit, mais il fut encore arrêté.

« Metaralis, » appela Yamikage qui déconnectait le système.

Le garçon se tourna, « Arrêtez de m'appeler Metaralis ! C'est Meta, maintenant ! »

Le ninja renifla, « Comme tu veux… Tout à l'heure, tu… » Il roula les yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il allait vraiment dire ses prochaines paroles, « Tu t'es bien débrouillé. C'était assez marrant de voir cet idiot se demander si tu étais sérieux ou tu le faisais marcher… »

« Donc vous saviez que je jouais la comédie ? »

Haussement d'épaules, « Au début, je n'étais pas certain. Mais tu surjouais un peu ton arrogance et c'est là que j'ai compris. »

« Je ne suis pas très bon comédien, c'est vrai... Mais tant que ça a marché. »

Yamikage poussa un petit ricanement, « Tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais que je croyais… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Meta, il venait d'être accepté par Yamikage !

« Aller maintenant, ouste ! J'ai du travail à faire ! »

Il obéit et fonça hors de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

**~(…)~**

Meta se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement épuisé. À leur retour, Popopo avait été soulagée de les voir en vie, mais ça ne lui avait pas empêché de leur passer un savon monumental. Après cela, ils avaient un peu aidé Yushiro qui était débordé avec les blessés rassemblés dans la grande cathédrale qui avait été transformé en refuge lors de l'attaque. Lord Edaisrin avait été livré aux dirigeants de la ville et à partir de ce moment, le plus gros du travail des Star Warriors était fini.

Avec cette attaque, les provisions avaient été diminuées pour en laisser aux habitants qui devraient reconstruire leur ville.

Tout de même, ils auraient assez pour leur long voyage. Quand ils furent de retour dans le Stardust, le médecin s'occupa de penser les quelques blessures qu'ils avaient. Par chance, aucun Star Warrior n'avait été gravement blessé. La plupart des créatures avaient été de rang Zako et n'étaient pas difficiles du tout à abattent quoique ennuyants en grande quantité.

On toqua à sa porte et le garçon indigo se redressa en permettant à la personne d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et Silver Knight entra. Il avait troqué son armure pour des vêtements plus décontractés. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Meta tira la tronche, « Si c'est encore pour me dire que je n'aurais pas dû descendre, j'ai compris… »

Le Star Warrior poussa un petit ricanement, « Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je sais très bien que vous avez compris. »

« Oh d'accord… »

« Mais tu sais que j'ai été drôlement inquiet pour toi. »

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Pour Jecra aussi, mais toi tu es mon élève. C'est pareil pour Blaise, puisqu'il est son élève. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Pourquoi avez-vous descendu, dis-moi ? »

L'indigo haussa les épaules, « On s'ennuie dans le vaisseau et on voulait vraiment sortir. Jecra a proposé qu'on se glisse en douce et on l'a fait. Mais si j'aurais su qu'il y aurait tout ça, je ne l'aurais pas fait… »

« Donc c'est Jecra qui t'a convaincu de le faire ? », demanda Silver en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Ouais… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Je n'essaie pas de l'accuser du tout ! »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais tu sembles souvent suivre Jecra dans ses mauvais plans. Je ne dis pas qu'il est une mauvaise influence, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ce qu'il veut. »

« Oui je sais… c'est juste que… je ne sais pas. »

« J'étais comme ça aussi, quand j'étais petit. Je suivais Blaise dans tous ses trucs, même si elle n'était pas aussi mesquine que vous deux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C'était ma grande sœur, donc elle avait de l'influence sur moi, » ricana l'homme aux cheveux bleu Klein.

« Blaise est votre sœur !? », s'étonna le garçon. « Je ne savais pas ! »

Un nouveau ricanement, « Ouais. On ne se ressemble pas trop, par exemple. Elle a beaucoup de notre mère et moi, de notre père. Blaise a un an de plus que moi. »

« Oh okay. »

« Quand on vous dit quelque chose, c'est pour votre sécurité. »

« Vous aviez dit que vous ne veniez pas me disputer ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, » avoua Silver. « Je suis désolé. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux indigo du garçon, « Repose toi bien et ne soit pas en retard pour l'entraînement. »

« Oui, Sire. »

« Bien alors, » le Star Warrior se leva, « je vais te laisser. »

Le guerrier sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Meta se prépara pour aller au lit et s'installa sous ses couvertures pour la nuit. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**~(…)~**

Le sorcier travaillait dans son laboratoire, en silence et dans l'obscurité, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Nightmare se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il. « Retourne à ton poste ! »

Customer Service qui se tenait là déglutit, « Eh bien, j'ai appris une information que vous aimeriez peut-être connaître. »

Le mage cauchemar fronça les sourcils, « Et quelle est-elle ? »

« M-Metaralis est vivant. »

« Quoi !? », s'exclama-t-il en pivotant vers le petit homme. « Comment cela !? »

« Un de nos clients, Lord Edaisrin, avait réussi à prendre un Star Warrior et il semble que Metaralis était avec lui. Il a libéré le Star Warrior après avoir trompé le client… »

« Tu veux dire que Metaralis est allié avec les Star Warriors ? »

« Il – Il semblerait que oui, Maître. »

« **CE SALE PETIT GOSSE !** », hurla Nightmare en abattant son poing sur son bureau. « **Comment ose-t-il** **!?** »

Customer Service recula de quelques pas, terrifié.

« Retourne au travail, » dit Nightmare d'une voix basse, mais menaçante.

Le petit homme ne se fit pas prié et il retourna rapidement d'où il était venu.

Le sorcier resta penché sur son bureau, ruminant sa rage, « Il a survécu et s'est joint aux Star Warriors ? Il pense pouvoir me vaincre ? » Il se redressa, « Soit. Alors j'éliminerai ces Star Warriors jusqu'au dernier… et tu y passeras aussi, Metaralis. »

* * *

**Oulalah, quelqu'un n'est pas content...**

**Enfin bref ! Voici la fin de la majeure première partie... ou la "saison 01" si je peux emprunter le language des séries télévisés. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'attenderai pas un an avant de vous poster la suite ! Haha !**

**Je dis celà parce que quelque chose se passera entre le chapitre 18 et le chapitre 19... Mais ça sera à vous de le découvrir dans une semaine !**


	20. Chap 19 - Joyeux anniversaire

Assis dos à une étagère de livre, Meta feuilletait un bouquin tranquillement. Il aimait bien lire, c'était relaxant et distrayant. Il ne faisait que prendre un livre dans une étagère qui avait l'air bien et s'asseyait pour lire sans prendre la peine de retourner à l'avant pour s'asseoir à une table. Au moins, personne ne venait le déranger quand il était caché dans le dédale de livres.

Enfin, jusqu'à…

« Meta ! Enfin, je te trouve ! », s'exclama Jecra en haletant. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? »

« Je lisais jusqu'à ce que tu me déranges, » marmonna Meta d'un ton irrité.

Le blond roula les yeux, « Pas obliger de faire cette tête. » Il s'approcha de son ami et le tira par l'épaule. « Aller debout ! »

« Pourquoi, y a le feu ? »

« Non, mais tu dois venir ! Je dois troooooooop te montrer un truc ! »

« …Bon d'accord… »

Meta poussa un soupire, se leva sur ses pieds et ferma son livre qu'il reposa sur l'étagère. Il suivit alors Jecra hors de la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'entrée de la cafétéria.

« On y est ! », sourit le blond.

« La cafétéria ? », demanda l'indigo en levant un sourcil. « Mais on a dîné il y a une heure. »

Jecra renifla, « Aller entre ! »

Meta fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce par son meilleur ami et fut accueilli pas une salve de ''Bon anniversaire !'' des Star Warriors qui se trouvaient presque tous dans la pièce, ceux qui manquaient étaient en mission. L'indigo resta figé sur place, la confusion se lisant clairement dans ses yeux.

« Mon… Mon anniversaire ? », répéta Meta.

Le blond frappa sa paume contre son front, « Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! »

« Non ? » Soupire. « D'accord, j'avais oublié… »

Jecra roula les yeux et croisa les bras, « Comment on peut oublier le jour de sa fête !? »

Meta se gratta la nuque, « Eh bien, on perd facilement la notion du temps dans l'espace… »

« Mais nous nous en sommes rappelés pour toi ! », sourit Yushiro en s'approchant. Alors il chantonna un petit, « Joyeux 16e anniversaire. »

Effectivement, aujourd'hui était le 16e anniversaire de Meta ! Il était maintenant un jeune homme et avait une apparence plus mature. Ses yeux étaient plus petits, mais avaient gardé leurs brillances enfantines et son visage était moins rond. Sa voix commençait à peine à muer, alors quand il parlait il lui arrivait de faire une syllabe un peu trop aiguë. Ses cheveux indigo avaient poussé un peu et lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, mais il avait gardé les mèches autour de son visage un peu plus court pour ne pas les avoirs dans les yeux. Il avait grandi, mais pas autant que Jecra qui le dépassait d'une tête.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment changé non plus. Il avait aussi une apparence mature, mais avait gardé sa personnalité joueuse et maligne. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours pointés en l'air comme un porc-épic, mais il avait à présent un toupet assez épais qui tombait dans son front et autour de ses yeux. Âgée de 17 ans, sa voix était plus grave sans toutefois être puissante comme celle d'Hesperos ou de Silver.

Popopo arriva et lui donna un câlin étreignant, « 16 ans, déjà ! » Elle le poussa au bout de ses bras et le regarda de haut en bas, « Tu grandis trop vite ! »

Derrière elle, Jecra pouffa, « 16 ans ? Oui. » Il ricana à nouveau, « Grandir ? Non. »

Meta foudroya le blond du regard, « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !? »

L'autre adolescent s'approcha et posa son coude sur l'épaule de ce dernier, « J'insinue que tu ne grandit pas très vite. »

Il croisa les bras et fit la moue, « Je te hais… »

« Allons, allons, » sourit Silver. « Ne commencez pas à vous disputer. »

« Il a raison, » dit Yushiro. Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de Meta et lui pointa la table, « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt souffler les bougies de ton gâteau ! »

« Oui et vite avant que toute la cire des chandelles coule dans le gâteau, » dit Blaise qui était toujours assise à la table. « Jecra a pris drôlement de temps pour te ramener ici alors elles ont un peu fondu ! »

Le blond croisa les bras, « C'est pas ma faute ! Monsieur s'était caché au fond de la bibliothèque et j'ai dû presque faire toutes les rangées ! »

Le susnommé rougit légèrement, « Désolé. Si j'aurais su… »

L'adolescent prit place devant son gâteau d'anniversaire. C'était un gâteau au chocolat, rien de plus classique. Il était rectangulaire et assez gros pour que tout le monde ait un morceau. Planté dans la pâtisserie chocolatée se trouvaient 16 bougies éclairées d'une petite flamme orangée. Sans doute que c'était Sciezka qui l'avait préparé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », demanda Jecra en souriant. « Fait un vœu et souffle ! »

« Du calme ! Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu ! », ricana Meta.

Il regarda les petites flammèches vibrer dans l'air et réfléchit. _Je souhaite… Je souhaite…_ Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. _Je souhaite être plus grand que Jecra ! Tiens, ça lui apprendra !_ Avec un petit air fier, il prit une grande inspiration et souffla les bougies.

Tous les autres applaudirent. Ce que Meta aimait particulièrement des Star Warriors c'étaient qu'ils étaient tous comme une grande famille. Chaque membre se connaissait très bien et tout le monde veillait sur les autres. Bien sûr, Meta se sentait plus près de Popopo, Silver, Yushiro, Blaise et – bien sûr – Jecra parce que c'est avec eux qu'il passe le plus de temps ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas rare qu'il ait une bonne discussion avec un autre Star Warrior qui lui racontait sa dernière mission ou bien faisait une partie d'échecs avec lui. Ils ne voyaient pas souvent Hesperos, le chef était très occupé à diriger le groupe et seul les cinq autres chefs le voyaient de temps en temps.

Dans les huit dernières années, sa relation avec Yamikage s'était améliorée quelque peu. Le ninja ne le détestait plus pour la simple raison de sa venue au monde, mais il restait un peu amer. Ce qui n'était pas un problème particulier pour Meta puisque Yamikage était un genre de loup solitaire et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie des autres non plus. Il lui parlait comme à tout le monde et comme pour tout le monde les discussions étaient brèves.

En quelques minutes, le gâteau au chocolat fut séparé pour tout le monde et Meta reçut le premier morceau. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Meta adorait le sucre et surtout quand ce dernier se trouvait dans un truc bien gélatineux. Alors quand il remarqua des petits jujubes disposés sur le glaçage, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« C'est le gâteau parfait ! », commenta-t-il.

« Après tout, c'est le tien, » rigola Jecra. Il prit un bonbon, « Mais des bonbons sur un gâteau ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. » et le lança à la figure de Meta.

« Hé ! », répliqua l'indigo. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour en lancer ! »

Il prit à son tour un jujube, l'envoya sur Jecra et il fit mouche, pile entre les deux yeux ! Le blond allait répliquer, mais il fut stoppé par la cuisinière elle-même.

« Je n'ai pas fait ce gâteau pour que vous commenciez une bataille de nourriture ! », s'exclama Sciezka en posant ses poings sur les hanches.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Meta avant de prendre une bouchée dans sa part. « Mais il est délicieux. Merci beaucoup. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme, « Oh mais de rien, Meta ! »

Le jeune guerrier sourit et finit de s'empiffrer de son gâteau. Quand il eut fini, Popopo sortit quelque chose de sous la table et lui tendit. C'était rond, orange, avec deux petites oreilles et deux petits yeux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Meta.

« Ton cadeau ! », dit Popopo, enjouée. « C'est une peluche de Scarfy ! Je sais que tu les adores à cause de celui que tu as eu quand tu étais petit ! »

« …Je ne suis pas un peu trop vieux pour des peluches ? »

La femme aux cheveux roses fit la moue, ce qui lui donnait un air enfantin adorable, « Mais c'est moi-même qui l'est fait et ça m'a pris du temps ! »

Meta esquissa un petit sourire attendrissant alors qu'il attrapa la petite peluche, « Et je la trouve adorable. Merci Popopo, je vais toujours la garder. »

Il regarda le travail de la Star Warrior dans tous ses détails. Elle était exactement de la taille que la véritable créature et de loin on pourrait croire que c'était un Scarfy vivant. Il arborait un petit sourire de fils noirs et ses yeux étaient finement cousus. Elle était parfaite et ça lui rappelait vraiment son compagnon.

Popopo s'illumina d'un sourire, heureuse que son cadeau lui plaît.

« Le mien alors ! », s'exclama Jecra.

Il se leva et alla chercher un truc dans le fond de la pièce. Il revint avec un gros pot remplit de boules multicolore.

« Ce n'était pas compliquer de te trouver un cadeau, dès que j'ai vu ce pot de bonbon je savais que je devais te le prendre ! », sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Meta ricana et prit le pot en déposant la peluche sur ses genoux, « Merci beaucoup. J'ai ma dose de bonbon pour des mois on dirait ! »

« Bon, alors si c'est l'heure des cadeaux, » dit Silver en se levant. « Meta, vient par là. »

L'adolescent regarda son mentor avec un air interrogateur et se leva. Il s'approcha de lui quand le Star Warrior lui tendit un paquet papier. Meta se saisit du cadeau et l'observa, ce qu'il contenait était pliable et il pouvait deviner que c'était un tissu. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il déchira le papier délicat et en sortit une cape. Elle était bleue cobalt à l'extérieur et l'intérieur était mauve prune, en plus il y avait un grand collet blanc.

« C'est super ! », dit-il en souriant.

Silver eut un petit sourire fier, « Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cape. C'est une cape dimensionnelle ! »

« Une cape dimensionnelle ? »

Le chevalier attrapa la cape et la passa autour des épaules de Meta pour l'attachée, « Oui, le tissu est très spécial. Aller, ouvre tes ailes ! »

« Mes ailes ? Mais si je fais ça je vais m'emmêler dans la cape et la déchirée ! », répliqua Meta, ne voulant pas détruire son cadeau.

« Vas-y, je te dis. »

L'indigo roule les yeux et déploya ses ailes, sa cape réagit et se mit à flotter avant de prendre la forme de ses ailes. Il resta avec un air bête en regardant ses ailes. En parlant de celles-ci, elles avaient bien grandi maintenant de la taille de Meta lui-même quand elles étaient fermées et de presque six mètres d'envergure quand elles étaient ouvertes, d'un bout d'une aile à l'autre. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas encore voler. Pour un oiseau, ce n'était pas compliquer puisqu'ils étaient légers, mais pour soulever le poids d'un humain il fallait de grandes ailes avec une grande force.

« Qu'est-ce que – !? », marmonna-t-il en regardant.

« La cape dimensionnelle, comme son nom l'indique, est fait d'un tissu très spécial qui peut jouer avec les dimensions. Donc pour éviter que tes ailes s'emmêlent, elle disparaît tout simplement. Comme ça tu peux porter une cape sans te nuire quand tu pourras voler. En plus, elle a d'autres caractéristiques, mais tu devras apprendre à t'en servir. »

« Une cape dimensionnelle ? », s'exclama Yushiro. « Tu n'y as pas été avec le dos de la cuillère pour ton cadeau ! »

« Mais je l'adore ! », sourit Meta. « Merci beaucoup, Maître ! »

« De rien, mais le cadeau vient en parti Blaise aussi. »

L'indigo se tourna vers la femme, « Merci beaucoup, Blaise. »

« Mais de rien ! Et en plus, je dois dire que cette couleur est parfaite sur toi ! », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Meta lui offrit un grand sourire de remerciement et il retira la cape puisqu'il n'avait aucune utilité de la porter en ce moment.

« Bon, alors j'imagine que c'est mon tour, » sourit Yushiro en se levant de son siège. Il fouilla sous la table et sortit une boîte emballée, « Et voilà ! »

L'indigo empoigna la boîte et réalisa qu'elle était plutôt lourde. Curieux, il déballa le papier et découvrit un magnifique jeu d'échecs de pierre polie dans un coffre en bois sombre.

« Oh ! », s'exclama-t-il d'une heureuse surprise.

« Alors je comprends que tu aimes ? », rigola l'homme à lunettes. « Tu adores ce jeu, alors maintenant tu en as un à toi ! »

« Merci beaucoup. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regarda tous les autres, « Merci beaucoup à vous tous. Je… Je suis vraiment content d'être ici avec vous. »

Jecra passa un bras autour de son épaule, « Ah, mais ne t'en fait pas ! Tu es l'un des nôtres, maintenant ! Il n'y a plus de discussion sur ce fait ! »

Meta hocha la tête, « Oui. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans cette atmosphère tranquille et un peu festive. Meta reçut quelques petits cadeaux en plus venant des Star Warriors, comme la tradition des anniversaires le voulait. Il remercia chacun d'entre eux pour leurs présents et passa une soirée d'anniversaire agréable avec sa ''famille''.

* * *

**SURPRISE !  
Eh oui, Meta est maintenant adolescent ! La fic suit Meta Knight de son enfance jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive - adulte - à Dreamland, alors si je ne faisais pas de saut dans le temps ça serait trop long et répétitif. Puisque j'ai pas mal terminé avec la partie enfant de Meta, j'ai décidé de me rendre jusqu'à son adolescence et plus exactement, prêt du moment où il devient un Star Warrior et que l'histoire devient un peu plus palpitante !  
Ce chapitre servait surtout à introduire le fait que Meta est devenu un adolescent et une petite "update" sur les personnages.**


	21. Chap 20 - Sword Beam

Le jeune guerrier se pencha pour éviter l'épée qui venait vers lui et bloqua le deuxième coup avec la sienne. Son professeur n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement et – avec un habile revers – lança un nouvel assaut, mais Meta était très agile et évita à nouveau l'épée en bondissant vers l'arrière. Il ouvrit ses ailes et utilisa l'air pour se donner une autre poussée vers l'arrière alors que Silver enchaînait les attaques. Profitant de la confiance un peu trop élevée de son maître, l'indigo effectua une roulade sur la droite et balaya sa jambe, faisant tomber le Star Warrior sur ses fesses.

« Ouf ! »

Meta se releva et pointa son épée sur son maître, « On dirait que j'ai gagné ! », dit-il, tout fièrement.

Avec un sourire mesquin et une grande rapidité, Silver donna un coup de pied dans le poignet de son élève qui échappa son épée et fit le tour pour lui tirer douloureusement le bras dans le dos.

« Tu disais ? »

« A-aie ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! », se plaignit l'adolescent.

« Je n'ai rien entendu… », feignit Silver en ricanant.

« D'accord, vous avez gagné ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! »

Satisfait, l'homme lâcha le bras de son élève.

Ce dernier fit la moue et se frotta le bras, « C'est quand même pas du jeu. »

« Il n'y a pas de règle en combat, Meta. Tu le sais bien. »

Soupire, « Je le sais. »

Silver était un professeur dur, mais cela permettait à Meta de se préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ses futures batailles. Bien qu'aux yeux du Star Warrior, Meta était devenu un parfait guerrier. Il en avait encore à apprendre, mais le reste ne viendrait que sur le terrain et en s'entraînant. Pourtant, il restait encore une leçon qu'il devait apprendre pour devenir Star Warrior…

« Demain, notre entraînement sera spécial, » annonça-t-il.

« Quel genre d'entraînement ? », demanda Meta.

« Nous allons aller nous entraîner en extérieur. »

L'indigo fronça les sourcils, « En extérieur ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Eh bien, la prochaine leçon serait trop dangereuse de la faire dans le vaisseau. Alors nous descendrons sur une planète pour la faire… ainsi que les prochains cours, car nous risquons de prendre plusieurs jours. »

Les yeux de Meta s'illuminèrent, « Vous ne voulez pas dire que… »

« Oui, » répondit Silver.

« Le Sword Beam ? »

Silver hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le légendaire Sword Beam. La technique à l'épée la plus puissante de tous et maîtrisée que par les Star Warriors. Meta ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, quand il était plus jeune et que Yamikage avait dégommé un Heavy Knight… Et ce n'était que le Sword Beam à sa puissance minimale. L'adolescent était tout excité d'enfin apprendre cette puissante technique, puis une pensée le frappa.

« Mais attendez, cette technique est le rite de passage en Star Warrior ! »

« Exactement, » dit le Star Warrior. « Tu es déjà très agile, tu as une bonne défense et ta technique à l'épée est bien. Je t'ai tout appris ce que je pouvais, le reste ne dépend que de toi en faisant tes propres expériences. Mais avant de devenir un Star Warrior, tu devras passer le teste le plus dur… maîtrisé le Sword Beam, la technique des Star Warriors. »

« Et après, je pourrai partir en mission ? », sourit Meta, plein d'espoir.

« Oui, mais au début tu iras sous les ordres d'un ancien et tu seras supervisé. Dans les plus grandes missions, tu t'occuperas des habitants principalement. Tu ne peux pas te lancer aussi facilement à la chasse aux démons. »

« Bien sûr, Maître… »

Le guerrier en argent sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis il regarda l'adolescent de plus près et dit, « Tes cheveux commencent à être long. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Blaise pour qu'elles te les raccourcissent. »

Meta se passa les mains dans les cheveux, un air gêné, « En fait, j'ai envie de les avoir long. Peut-être pas autant que Yushiro, mais au moins plus loin que les épaules… »

« Je vois, mais alors tu devrais peut-être les attachés au moins pour l'entraînement. Ils tombent dans tes yeux et ça pourrait de déconcentrer. »

Hochement de la tête, « Je vais faire cela. »

**~(…)~**

« Je peux pas croire que tu vas déjà apprendre le Sword Beam ! », dit Jecra, une note de jalousie dans sa voix. « Blaise dit que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour cette technique. Mais j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec un bouclier, donc j'imagine que c'est normal que mon entraînement soit plus long. Tout de même… »

« J'étais étonné aussi ! », répondit Meta. « Mais d'après lui, je suis prêt à au moins essayer. Et moi je n'arrive pas à utiliser un bouclier. Je me concentre trop sur mon épée et puis, ça me ralentit donc ça ne m'aide pas trop pour éviter. »

« Mouais, c'est sûr, » acquiesça le blond. « Mais tu ne devrais pas manger un peu avant que Silver t'amène à ton entraînement ? »

L'autre regarda son déjeuner toujours intact devant lui, « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit. » Il passa un doigt dans une mèche de cheveux qui était trop courte pour tenir dans l'élastique qui attachait ses cheveux solidement derrière la tête, comme demander par Silver. « Je pense que je suis un peu nerveux… »

« Si tu n'as rien dans l'estomac tu risques de ne pas te sentir bien. Surtout en exécutant un Sword Beam, tu pourrais t'évanouir. »

« Je le sais, mais j'ai déjà une boule dans la gorge. Après tout, le Sword Beam est une technique très puissante et… et c'est la dernière étape pour devenir un Star Warrior. » Il posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de son assiette et fixa son œuf brouillé, « Tous ceux ici savent l'utiliser et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de l'apprendre. C'est quand même stressant ! »

« Tu vas bien t'en sortir, j'en suis certain, » essaya de le rassurer Jecra. « Après tout, Silver ne te ferait pas faire ça s'il n'y croyait pas ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai… », dit Meta. « Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, alors. »

Il prit sa fourchette et engouffra le plus d'œuf, de bacon et de pomme de terre qu'il put avant de boire d'une traite son jus d'orange. Il se leva et amena ses couverts où on déposait la vaisselle sale et sortit de la cafétéria en saluant son ami.

Il se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers le hangar du Stardust pour rejoindre son mentor qui devait l'attendre à son vaisseau. En effet, il retrouva l'homme à l'armure argenté près de son vaisseau.

Le voyant approché, Silver croisa les bras et – avec un petit sourire – lui demanda, « Tu es passé tout droit, ce matin ? »

« Non, mais j'ai un peu tardé sur le déjeuner. Désolé, » lui répondit Meta, un peu honteux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Aller monte, » dit-il en lui désignant l'étoile métallique.

L'indigo obéit et grimpa dans le petit vaisseau. Il s'installa dans l'endroit pour les passagers et Silver prit place devant les commandes. Le Star Warrior alluma les moteurs et un signal se propagea dans le hangar pour avertir tout éventuelle personne qui se trouverait là qu'une porte serait dépressurisée. Dès que tout fut prêt, la porte de hangar devant eux s'ouvrit et le vaisseau décolla dans l'espace. Meta regardait les étoiles étincelées alors qu'ils avançaient doucement.

« Tu as hâte d'avoir le tien ? », demanda soudainement Silver.

« Le mien, quoi ? », questionna l'adolescent, se détournant de la vitre.

« Ton vaisseau, voyons, » rigola le Star Warrior.

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! », répondit Meta.

« Mais avant, tu devras apprendre à en conduire un. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas compliquer, tu verras. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux argentés lança un petit sourire, puis regarda à nouveau à l'extérieur. Ils approchaient d'une énorme planète verte et bleue, comme la plupart des planètes habitées.

« Donc, le Stardust va nous attendre ? », demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais ces petits vaisseaux sont très rapidement, on peut rattraper le Stardust rapidement. La seule raison qu'il reste prêt quand des Star Warriors sont en mission, c'est au cas où ils auraient besoin de renfort alors plus le vaisseau est prêt, plus rapidement l'aide vient. »

« Oui, c'est logique. »

Le petit vaisseau étoilé se mit à descendre dans l'atmosphère. C'était une peu secouant, mais pas effrayant puisque le vaisseau était bien protégé. Bientôt les secousses s'arrêtèrent et ils arrivèrent sous un ciel bleu. L'étoile métallique atterrit dans un lieu assez désertique de végétation, soulevant un nuage de poussière en même temps. Silver ouvrit le cockpit et les deux guerriers descendirent.

« Alors, par quoi commençons-nous !? », s'enthousiasma Meta en sortant son épée.

Cette dernière n'était plus la même que Silver lui avait donnée, celle-ci était devenue trop courte. Il s'en était servi jusqu'à ses 13 ans avant qu'il la change pour une nouvelle lame plus longue.

« Tu commences pas déposer ton épée, » dit calmement le Star Warrior.

« Que, quoi ? », marmonna Meta, confus. « On n'allait pas apprendre le Sword Beam ? »

Silver s'assit sur le sol sablonneux et expliqua, « Pour être capable de maîtriser le Sword Beam, tu dois pouvoir vider ton esprit complètement. C'est ton instinct qui doit créer le Sword Beam, pas ton esprit. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, dans ce désert. Il n'y a aucun autre son que le vent, aucune distraction extérieure. Parfait pour notre entraînement. »

« Mais – » « Pas de ''mais'' ! », interrompit Silver. « Assieds-toi et commençons, Meta. »

L'indigo s'installa sur le sol, face à son mentor.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit, » continua le guerrier, fermant ses propres yeux.

L'adolescent obéi et sa vision devint obscurcie. _Je dois vider mon esprit_, pensa-t-il. _Arrêtez de penser… … … Ne plus penser à rien… … … Je me demande ce qu'on va manger pour dîner – Arg ! Non, je ne dois plus réfléchir ! Aller, Meta, aller. Tu peux le faire ! Ne pense plus à rien du tout… … … Rien du tout… … … Rien du –_

« Ah ! Je n'y arrive pas ! », s'exclama-t-il soudainement en s'étirant les cheveux, défaisant quelques mèches de leur attache. « Je peux pas m'arrêter de réfléchir ! »

Silver poussa un soupire et sans ouvrir les yeux, dit, « Premièrement, essaie de te concentrer sur quelque chose – le vent qui siffle, par exemple – jusqu'à ce que ton esprit s'endorme. »

« Okay. Je vais essayer. »

Meta referma les yeux et essaya à nouveau de se concentrer. Il commença par écouter le son du vent qui soufflait à travers les rares buissons de l'endroit, mais son attention se transféra sur les battements de son cœur qu'il pouvait entendre dans ses oreilles tellement c'était calme autour de lui. Il se concentra sur chaque petit ''tum-dum'' provenant de sa poitrine. Bientôt, il fut tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Silver l'appeler…

« –ta ? Meta ! »

« Euh, hein quoi !? », s'exclama-t-il dans un sursaut, ouvrant les yeux. « Désolé, je n'écoutais pas. »

Son mentor avait un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, « Non, c'est parfait. On dirait que tu as trouvé comment vider ton esprit. »

« Aah ouais ? »

Ricanement, « Tu es au courant que tu es dans cette position depuis bientôt une heure ? »

« Une heure !? Mais c'est impossible, » s'exclama l'indigo. « Ça fait à peine cinq minutes ! »

« Non, ça fait bel et bien une heure. Tu as réussi à entrer en état de ''mushin'', l'état de non pensées conscientes. C'est cet état dont tu as besoin pour exécuter un Sword Beam. Et c'est toujours une bonne méditation relaxante. »

« Mais ça prend trop de temps. Vous, vous le faites en quelques secondes, » répliqua Meta en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quand tu pourras la maîtriser, tu n'auras pas à faire ça. Ce sera un automatisme dans ton esprit et le Sword Beam te viendra aussi facilement que de respirer, » expliqua Silver.

Le Star Warrior se leva et son élève en fit de même. Sentant les courbatures le rattraper, Meta pourrait bien croire qu'il s'était ''endormit'' pendant une heure.

« Alors que fait-on, maintenant ? », demanda-t-il en grimaçant à son bas du dos qui protestait.

« Maintenant, tu dois réussir à reproduire cet état debout, » dit Silver. « Et tu dois réussir à invoquer ton instinct pour stocker ton énergie dans ton épée. Au début, tu pourrais prendre plusieurs minutes, mais à mesure que tu t'entraîneras, plus vite tu seras capable de le faire. Jusqu'à… » Il se retourna soudainement, retira son épée et – d'un mouvement circulaire – projeta une lame blanche verticale qui alla creuser un fossé profondément dans le sol. « …ce que tu puisses le faire aussi facilement que ça. »

L'indigo resta abasourdi aux dommages causés par le Sword Beam. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on ne faisait pas ça dans le vaisseau.

Silver se tourna vers lui et sourit, « Tu veux essayer ? »

Meta referma la bouche et hocha la tête. Il dégaina son épée et se mit en position face au désert. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. À nouveau, il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur pendant un long moment. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et donna un coup d'épée dans le vide. La lame s'illumina et un arc de lune se dessina, mais disparue immédiatement sans fendre l'air.

« Bravo Meta ! »

Il se tourna vers son mentor et dit, « Mais ça n'a rien fait ! »

« Pas grave, tu as déjà réussi à générer un peu d'énergie dans ton épée. Ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour, tu devras beaucoup travailler. Mais attention, le Sword Beam vient directement de ton énergie et donc, si tu le fais trop ça t'épuisera. »

« D'accord. »

L'homme regarda un instant le ciel, puis dit, « Aller, rentrons pour aujourd'hui. C'était un bon début. »

Meta fit la moue, un peu déçu de devoir partir, mais après tout il avait passé une heure sans s'en rendre compte alors il fallait bien qu'ils rentrent. Il rengaina son épée et suivit son maître vers son vaisseau.

* * *

***Rire nerveux* J'ai presque oubliée de poster ce chapitre...**


	22. Chap 21 - L'attaque du Stardust

Une explosion fit trembler le Stardust, réveillant brusquement Meta qui tomba hors de son lit. Alerté, il se redressa et regarda partout. L'alarme se déclencha, donnant un signal clair à l'adolescent…

« On est attaqués !? », s'exclama-t-il, affolé.

Sans perdre un instant, il troqua son pyjama pour sa tunique bleue, attacha sa ceinture qui portait son épée et enfila sa cape dimensionnelle avant de courir à l'extérieur. Jecra arriva de sa chambre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, portant son plastron, un bouclier sur le bras droit et son épée dans la main gauche.

« On est attaqués ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que oui. Aller, il faut aller aider les autres ! »

Les deux adolescents foncèrent vers la salle centrale. Une fois sortit du couloir, ils virent des créatures démoniaques se battre avec quelques Star Warrior.

« Ils sont rentrés comment !? », s'exclama Jecra.

« Par là ! », dit Meta en pointa le mini Destroya qui avait percé le vaisseau et d'où sautaient des démons.

« Oh bon sang, ils y ont pas été de mainmorte ! »

« Aller, il faut les aider ! »

Ils sortirent leurs épées et foncèrent au combat. Le guerrier blond s'occupa d'une créature ressemblant à un gros insecte vert avec une carapace piquante. Meta regarda autour et repéra un Flamer fonçant sur Yushiro. Il se dépêcha et découpa le monstre qui explosa avant de toucher sa cible.

Surpris, le Star Warrior à lunettes se retourna, « Les enfants !? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !? »

« On est venu aider ! », répondit-il.

« Non, vous allez vous mettre à l'abri ! », s'exclama Silver qui venait d'éliminer une créature.

« On n'est plus des gamins ! », riposta Jecra. « On sait se battre et si on est attaqué, on va défendre le vaisseau ! »

Il sembla hésité, mais Silver fini par pousser un soupire, « D'accord, mais vous restez avec moi en tout temps, d'accord !? »

« Oui ! », répondirent-ils avec un hochement de tête.

« Attention ! », s'exclama Yushiro.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à un Fridgy qui s'apprêtait à attaquer. Jecra se plaça devant eux et leva le bouclier, arrêtant le souffle givré de monstre de glace. Yushiro pointa le mammouth blanc et le cribla de balles énergétiques. Le démon poussa un cri et tomba au sol.

« Vous voyez, on peut être utile ! », dit Jecra en frappant son bouclier avec le pommeau de son épée pour se débarrasser de la glace.

Le vaisseau fut pris de secousse, déstabilisant tous ses occupants. Les tremblements subsistèrent quelques secondes avant de se calmer.

« Silver ! », s'exclama Blaise à travers son communicateur à courte distance. « Ils ont réussi à percer près du générateur ! »

« S'ils touchent le générateur, on est tous finis ! », s'exclama Yushiro.

« La sécurité devrait s'être activée pour isoler la partie endommagée, mais certains doivent avoir passé avant que la porte se ferme, » dit la grande sœur de Silver.

« J'y fonce ! », répondit le Star Warrior d'argent. « Fait en sorte que d'autres n'arrivent pas ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit à son tour Hesperos à travers l'appareil d'un ton calme et composé. « On s'est débarrassés de la plupart des Destroya. Chargez-vous simplement de ceux qui restent à l'intérieur. »

Silver reposa son communicateur à sa ceinture.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? », demanda Yushiro.

« Non, tu seras plus utile ici. Je vais prendre les garçons. »

Le guerrier fonça vers l'avant suivit des deux adolescents. Pour se rendre au générateur du vaisseau, il fallait passer par la porte sécurisée. Silver, étant un chef, possédait une carte pour y accéder et il l'utilisa pour ouvrir la porte et s'y engouffrer, Meta et Jecra suivant de prêt.

« S'ils détruisent le générateur, non seulement nous n'aurons plus de moyen d'avancer, mais le vaisseau risque d'exploser, » expliqua rapidement l'homme aux cheveux bleu Klein.

« Ce serait vraiment catastrophique, » déglutit Jecra.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut les empêcher d'atteindre la pièce du générateur ! », approuva Silver.

Quand ils approchèrent de la salle du générateur solaire, ils repérèrent la fermeture de sécurité de la zone où le Destroya s'était écrasé comme Blaise avait dit. Ça leur faciliterait un peu la tâche si la plupart étaient enfermés là dedans…

« Nous allons contourner la section sécurisée, par là ! », indiqua le chef.

Les deux jeunes guerriers le suivirent et ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans le dédale inférieur du Stardust.

« Dites, je me suis toujours demandé… Comment marche le générateur ? », demanda Jecra sans s'arrêter.

« Il est relié à des capteurs de lumières sur les côtés du vaisseau. L'énergie lumineuse est acheminée jusqu'au générateur qui transforme en puissance pour alimenter tout le vaisseau, dont les réacteurs. Beaucoup d'énergie est accumulé dans la machine, alors s'il était endommagé par les créatures démoniaques il pourrait exploser et le Stardust avec. »

« Ça fait peur… », bredouilla Meta.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, plus grande que la salle centrale, où se trouvait une énorme machine qui émettait un vrombissement continue. Le générateur se trouvait un peu plus à l'avant du vaisseau, dans la partie inférieure seulement accessible par certains Star Warriors et les chefs. Il y avait plusieurs couloirs différents qui permettaient d'accéder au générateur et ils avaient utilisé une des trois portes qui y menaient.

« Il n'y a rien ici. Quelle chance, » dit le blond en posant une main sur la hanche.

La porte en face d'eux explosa dans un nuage gris et un grand dragon argenté en sortit, suivi par d'autres monstres.

« Il fallait que tu ouvres ta grande bouche, » soupira Meta.

« Oups… »

Silver ne se laissa pas distraire et dégaina sa lourde épée, « Aller, il ne faut pas qu'ils approchent du générateur ! »

Il commença en force en envoyant un faible Sword Beam sur le dragon argenté alors qu'il fonçait sur le groupe. Le démon tomba à la renverse à cause de la poussée de l'attaque et le Star Warrior grimpa sur lui pour lui donne le coup de grâce.

Meta et Jecra se lancèrent aussi dans la bataille pour repousser les créatures démoniaques. Meta évita agilement les rayons électriques lancés par le mille-pattes géant gris et sauta aisément sur la tête du monstre pour enfoncer son épée dans son crâne. Le blond botta Galbo qui fonçait sur lui et trancha le Gabon sur sa gauche.

Le trio se défendit bien et les monstres de Nightmare tombaient un à un. Tout à coup, la troisième porte explosa à son tour et d'autres monstres entrèrent.

« Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent !? », s'exclama Jecra. « Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être dans le Destroya qui s'est écrasé ! »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut continuer à les repousser ! », s'exclama Silver.

Il créa un arc de cercle vertical cette fois qui détruisit cinq créatures d'un coup. Meta réagit rapidement et se baissa à temps pour esquiver la pince d'un démon ressemblant à un homard mauve mécanique. Il se retourna, toujours accroupi, et enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du monstre. Celui-ci émit des étincelles et l'indigo recula avant qu'il dysfonctionne et s'écrase au sol.

Une des créatures envoya un rayon sur le générateur qui se détériora sans exploser.

« Eh merde ! », jura Silver. Il se tourna vers les démons, « Tch, je n'ai presque plus d'énergie, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Il ramena son épée par-dessus son épaule et déploya un autre puissant Sword Beam. Plusieurs monstres furent touchés et disparurent dans une explosion blanche. Le Star Warrior s'appuya sur son épée, à bout de forces. Malheureusement, il restait encore quelques créatures démoniaques.

« On est mal, » bredouilla Jecra. « On ne pourra pas les empêcher de venir plus longtemps ! »

Les pensées de Meta se mirent à rouler à toute vitesse. Son ami avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas les retenir plus longtemps et les autres devaient être dans le même pétrin, donc ils n'auraient pas de renfort tout de suite. De plus, Silver était fatigué à cause des Sword Beam qu'il avait exécutés. L'indigo devait réfléchir rapidement à un plan, mais son cœur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles l'agaçait. "_Tu-dum, Tu-dum, Tu-dum, Tu-dum, Tu-dum _!"

C'est alors qu'il eut un genre de déclique dans son esprit.

Sans y réfléchir, il leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête et cria, « **SWORD BEAM !** », avant d'abattre son épée vers le sol.

Du point de vue de Meta, tout se passa au ralenti. Son épée descendit vers le sol et l'air se découpa sous la forme d'arc de cercle blanc vif lumineux. Ne pouvant pas doser sa puissance, le Sword Beam se déploya à pleine force et frôla le sol en creusant une fissure jusqu'à s'écraser sur les derniers monstres. L'explosion fut telle que Meta fut presque soufflée vers l'arrière, mais il réussit à tenir bon tout en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

« Oh bon sang ! », hurla de joie Jecra. « Tu as réussi ! »

L'adolescent baissa les bras et regarda – complètement sous le choc – le nuage de son attaque. Il se sentit légèrement vertigineux, pompé de toute son énergie.

« J-j'ai réussi ! », souffla-t-il. Il éclata de rire en titubant, « Je l'ai fait ! »

Brusquement, un démon humanoïde dans une armure verte ayant survécu à l'attaque dévastatrice sauta hors du nuage et taillada le torse de Meta d'une profonde plaie qui se prolongeait de l'épaule droite à sa hanche droite. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, son torse s'enflamma de douleur et un goût métallique remonta dans sa bouche. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons quand il frappa le sol. Tout son corps devint glacé, contrastant avec la flaque écarlate chaude qui se formait sous lui.

« Meta ! », hurla Jecra.

Pris de panique, Silver se redressa et fonça sur la créature avant qu'elle n'achève son élève. Il planta profondément sa lame dans sa poitrine, toute sa rage concentrée dans ce coup fatal. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son arme du monstre et pivota en se jetant à genoux avant de récolter délicatement Meta dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. Ses pensées étaient brouillées par l'affolement.

« Meta ! Meta ! Reste avec moi ! Meta », s'écria-t-il en tapotant la joue de ce dernier.

L'indigo ouvrit légèrement les yeux en toussant du sang, « Ç-ça fait m-mal… »

« Ça va aller, » bafouilla le Star Warrior en prenant sa cape émeraude pour le presser contre la longue blessure ouverte. « J-je suis là. » Il se tourna vers Jecra qui était figé et cria dans sa frayeur, « Va chercher Yushiro, vite ! »

Le blond sortit de son état second. Il regarda Meta, puis Silver et encore Meta, « O-okay ! »

Alors que l'adolescent à la peau mauve et aux oreilles pointues fonçait à toute vitesse vers la sortie, Silver serra un peu plus celui blessé dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Meta, le garçon était trop important pour lui. Il plaça d'une main sa tête contre son épaule pour l'empêcher de glisser mollement et continua à presser la blessure de l'autre.

« …J'ai f-froid… », dit Meta à voix basse, tremblant comme une feuille.

Le Star Warrior se répéta, « Shh, ça va aller… »

« J'ai réussi… Vous avez vu ? J'ai réussi un Sword Beam… »

« Oui, j-j'ai vu… » Il posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête du garçon. « Économise tes forces, ne parle plus. Yushiro va arriver. »

« …Je suis… si… fatigué… »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non ! Ne dors pas ! Ne dors surtout pas ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! Meta ! »

Mais malgré les supplications du guerrier, les paupières de Meta étaient trop lourdes pour lui. Il avait si froid et il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Le goût du sang donnait l'impression que sa gorge était usée et que ses poumons étaient en feu.

La voix de Silver devint de plus en plus lointaine alors qu'il répétait son nom et lui ordonnait de rester éveillé. La douleur et les voix disparurent peu à peu alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**FIRST BLOOD ! **

**...Haha, okay sérieusement. Je vous avais dit que maintenant que Meta étais adolescent, l'action serait plus présente ! Je vous rappelle que l'histoire est déjà toute prévue et cette blessure aussi. Initialement, elle devait se passer dans le chapitre 15, vous vous rappelez de celui-là ? Mais ça ne collait pas avec ce que je voulais faire, alors je l'ai changée de place ici ! Ahem, c'est écrit dans mon profil que je suis sadique, alors pas de plainte ! x)**

**Ces quelques chapitres sont surtout concentrés sur Silver Knight, parce qu'il est celui plus proche de Meta en ce moment, étant son mentor et tout. Et je pense que ça se voit très bien dans cette scène. Désolée de vous laisser là, je voulais vraiment ajouter la scène suivante dans ce chapitre, mais elle est trop longue et je préfère rester entre les 1,000-2,500 mots. Donc vous la retrouverez dans le chapitre suivant.**


End file.
